La Apuesta
by Marianela-Pattinson
Summary: -Esto se acabó, créeme, se acabó- dijo entre mis labios y mis dientes. -Deja de quejarte, y bésame- dije y liberé sus muñecas, mis manos se aferraron a su nuca. BxE lemmons!
1. Chapter 1

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece… solo la historia… y Edward cuando viene a cantarme de noche.**

**________________________________________**

**Capitulo 1: Cambios**

Edward POV

Estaba tirado en la cama de Bella viendo una película un tanto aburrido, ella se bañaba, sentía la ducha desde la cama, como siempre estaba cantando. Cuando cerró la llave se me hizo un nudo en el estomago, vendría en bata a buscar su ropa interior a la cajonera frente al televisor, ella ya ni se preocupaba porque yo estuviera en frente suyo.

Salio del baño tras una nube de vapor, harían 30º pero ella se bañaba con agua hirviendo, el calor la sofocó y se quitó la toalla, buscó su ropa completamente desnuda. Traté de no apartar la mirada del televisor, y por poco lo consigo sino hubiese sido que se sentó en la cama a centímetros de mis pies para buscar con mayor detenimiento su corpiño, se colocó uno de color negro que no combinaba con su culotte de encaje, igual me pareció perfecto.

Se sentó a mi lado, tomó su celular y puso música "Anyone else but you", como a ambos nos gustaba esa canción apagué el televisor para escucharla. Bella me sonrió y comenzó a cantar:

_You're a part time lover and a full time friend.  
The monkey on you're back is the latest trend_

(Tú eres un amante de medio tiempo y un amigo de tiempo completo  
El mono en la espalda es la última moda)

_I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else  
But you_

(no se como alguien puede ver alguien mas que no seas tu)_  
I kiss you on the brain in the shadow of a train  
I kiss you all starry eyed, my body's swinging from side to side_

(Te beso el cerebro en la sombra de un tren  
Te beso toda sorprendida, y mi cuerpo se mueve de lado a lado)

Tomó la crema de su mesa de luz y se la comenzó a poner en las piernas, su pie derecho mientras tanto marcaba el ritmo de la canción, mientras ella con los ojos cerrados se pasaba ahora crema en los brazos.

Me pasó su peine para que le desenredara el cabello como siempre, lo hice primero despacio hasta que desaparecieron los nudos de sus rizos. Ella tomó mi mano que estaba sobre su flequillo y la besó. Yo hice lo mismo en su hombro en respuesta. Sonrió y se levantó de mi lado, se puso unos jeans y una remera vieja de estar en casa.

¿Bella?- pregunté.

¿si, Edward?- contestó ella mirándose al espejo.

No quiero ser mas gay- le dije verdaderamente convencido, nunca pensé en una mujer como para ser heterosexual, hasta que la conocí a Bella.

Bella se rió y sacudió su cabeza negando.

- ¿Y cómo harás eso? Lo heterosexual no se te hace muy bien.

- ¿quieres apostar?- la tenté a ella le encantaba apostar si sabía podía ganar, excepto que esta vez no ganaría.

- sabes que naturalmente diría que sí, porque se perderás, pero quiero hacerte un favor Edward y no humillarte- dijo sinceramente, sentándose nuevamente a mi lado.

- Hablo en serio- contesté brusco.

- No te creo- dijo ella recostando su cabeza en la almohada.

Vi mi oportunidad y la aproveché.

Te hablo verdaderamente convencido- dije arrastrando las palabras de manera sensual y poniéndome sobre ella, con un ágil movimiento de rodilla le separé las piernas, y froté mi pierna en su centro. Ella gimió y me quitó de encima.

Acepto tu apuesta, te volveré loco para que seas lo mas gay que se puede ser- dijo parándose a mi lado.

O yo te volveré loca a ti en el intento-dije sonriéndole satisfecho de lo que provoqué en ella. Eso era solo un adelanto del cambio que quería para mí.

**Holas! Bue… mi nombre es Marianela, y este es el primer fic de este estilo que escribo, me pueden encontrar en otras historias, pero esta significa un verdadero reto para mi… espero les guste, déjenme reviews de ser así… Besos!!! MarPatz…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, solo la historia y Edward cuando se mete por la ventana a mi pieza…**

**________________________________**

**Capitulo 2: Confusión**

Bella POV

¡Bella!- gritó Alice por quinta vez, estaba tan desconcertada por el episodio de esta mañana que no quería que nadie me acompañara. Finalmente Alice me alcanzó, me tomó del brazo- ¿estas sorda?- preguntó agitada.

¡Oh Alice! ¿Cómo estas? ¿Qué tal tu sesion de "masajes" con Jasper?- pregunté para distraerla.

¡¡shhh!! Callate, ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Qué escondes? Edward esta con una sonrisa estupida en el rostro y habla de que va a ganarte una apuesta.- dijo ella frunciendo el ceño.

Nada, una estupida apuesta, creo es mi culpa, pero James se va a enojar y tiene razon, pero yo no pude hacer nada, actué como siempre…

Para, para- dijo ella levantando las manos como deteniendo el trafico-empieza desde el principio.

Esta mañana casi tuve sexo con Edward-le dije atormentada.

¿sexo? ¿con Edward?- dijo ella conteniendo la risa- mi hermano nunca tocó una mujer en su vida de tan gay que es, Bella lo conoces hace 3 años y sabes que es así, el te ve desnuda y no le importa ¿o no es así?

Sentí ganas de gritarle "¡No, Alice, no es así, sentí su erección en mi estomago, por lo que no es tan gay después de todo!" pero sonó el timbre y ya era la hora de clase. "Literatura Inglesa" ¡con Edward! Me esperaba.

Estaba por entrar al aula cuando llegó él y me abrazó por la cintura como siempre lo hacía pero esta vez una corriente eléctrica me atravesó el cuerpo. Respiré profundo y él entendió mi gesto me dedicó una sonrisa infartante y me besó el cuello bajo mi oreja, donde sabia tenía un lunar. A nadie le llamó la atención, él siempre actuaba así después de todo era mi amigo, mi amigo gay.

En la clase puso una mano sobre mi pierna para acercarse a explicarme un apunte que no entendía, comenzó a mover su mano acercandose mas y mas al borde de mi falda, me mojé instantáneamente y él ni lo notó, porque siguió haciendo el mismo movimiento. Esa caricia ahora prohibida.

Levante la vista de mi cuaderno para mirarlo a la cara, el me miró con sus penetrantes ojos verdes inocentemente.

¿Entiendes Bella?- preguntó, pero yo no pude mas que dirigir mi mirada a sus labios, él sonrió cuando me mordí el labio inferior, imaginando como sería su boca en otra partes de mi cuerpo.

Hola! Nuevamente, espero les guste, se que van bastante castos, pero es que quiero sea de a poco, ojo, acepto criticas y también consejos… como les dije "es mi primera vez" y quiero salga bien!!! Besos… MarPatz


	3. Chapter 3

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece solo la historia, y Edward de noche en mi cama**

Capitulo 3

Decisiones

Después de 3 hs. de "Literatura Inglesa" y la mano de Edward en mi pierna ya estaba mas que cansada, solo quería una ducha.

Cuando sonó el timbre por lo tanto decidí saltarme la próxima clase para irme a casa, tomé todas mis cosas guardándolas en mi bolso, Edward me miró curioso.

tenemos historia en la próxima hora- dijo señalándome su reloj y caminando tras de mi al estacionamiento.

Hoy te dejaré solo tomar esa clase, me siento un poco descompuesta, me vendría bien una ducha- al decirlo me arrepentí, Edward jamás me dejaría ir si le decía estaba enferma.

Te llevaré a tu casa-dijo él.

No, quiero tomar aire.

Si te sientes mal puedes desmayarte como siempre te pasa, y no puedes estar sola- dijo respondiéndome.

Vivo solo a dos cuadras, además si me llevas no querrás volver y no puedes faltar más a Historia.

No quiero discutir esto contigo, te llevo y punto.

¡No!- dije golpeando mi pie en el suelo.

Bella no hagas un berrinche, hay gente, te llevare y volveré a clases si compruebo que te sientes bien.

No eres mi dueño Edward- le dije amenazante.

No, aun no, pero lo seré- dijo sarcástico.

Lo que hice supe no provino de mí en un estado normal, generalmente no sería así, pero la situación era muy extraña, levante mi mano y lo golpee, le di una bofetada a mi mejor amigo.

Edward abrió sus ojos admirado, y llevo una mano a su cara donde lo golpee.

Edward, perdona…- comencé a disculparme.

No, no- me calló él- yo se…Bella…-comenzó a hablar, se vio frustrado, se dio vuelta y se fue en dirección contraria.

Debería haberlo seguido pero en vez de eso me fui a casa.

Al llegar a mi puerta di vuelta toda mi cartera en el suelo para encontrar mis llaves, ansiosa abrí la puerta quitándome con los pies los zapatos, luego mi pollera, la remera y por ultimo la ropa interior en la puerta del baño. No pude aguantar mucho por lo que aunque todavía no estaba llena me metí en la bañera, el agua caliente sobre mí me relajó inmediatamente, pude entonces pensar con claridad, siempre subestimé a Edward, debería haber preservado su amistad mostrándome menos como si él fuese una mujer, después de todo era un chico y su miembro no sentía solo como gay. Respire profundamente tratando de apartar ese pensamiento de mi cabeza. Tomé el jabón y comencé a lavarme los brazos y piernas, pensé en esta mañana cuando me colocaba crema, pensé en Edward a mi lado, mi mano bajo automáticamente, bajo mi vientre, pensé en la cercanía de Edward, su aliento en mi rostro y un dedo tímidamente acaricio clítoris, cerré los ojos e imaginé que era la mano de Edward, introduje un dedo en mi.

Pensé en los ojos de Edward cargados de lujuria cuando dijo que "aun" no era mi dueño.

El ritmo de mi mano incrementó y sabiéndome sola, me lamí un dedo y acaricie mi pezón derecho, gemí de placer al sentir el primer estremecimiento. Lo imaginé a Edward tocándome y dije: ¡Hazme tuya, Edward!

Mi orgasmo llegó intenso como nunca lo había sentido, mi respiración era irregular y mi corazón latía desbocado, entonces en ese estado tomé una decisión, si Edward quería ser hombre, lo haría hombre, me entregaría a el.

Me terminé de duchar sonriente, por extraño que pareciese mi decisión me agradaba demasiado, ya James no me importaba. Me seque presurosa debía arreglar las cosas con Edward. Salí del baño envuelta en la toalla y encontré a Edward sentado en mi cama.

¿Hace cuanto estas sentado ahí?- le pregunté roja de vergüenza.

Recién llego pase a ver como estabas- dijo inocentemente. Bien al menos no me había escuchado, afirmándome en mi decisión, me deshice el rodete del cabello, arrojé mi toalla al suelo y me dirigí a Edward, él me miró boquiabierta.

Bajé mi cabeza a la altura de su rostro y le di un beso en la mejilla, sabia mi pelo le rozaba el cuello, me acerque a su oído para hablarle:

¿Me deseas?- pregunté mordiéndole suavemente la oreja.

Edward POV

Bella me habia golpeado y podia entenderla era mi culpa ¿Cómo podia haberle hecho eso esta mañana? ¿Cómo no la respeté un poco mas?, mi decision era firme, la queria para mi y ya no como amigos pero entendía que tampoco podía avanzarla así, mi mente viajo a esta mañana, mi cuerpo sobre el de ella, su gemido golpeandome y dejando mi excitación si eso era posible, mas notoria, pero el roce de mi miembro sobre su vientre era peor amenaza que todo, casi la ataco en ese mismo momento…

¡Sr. Cullen!- me llamó una voz a lo lejos, sacudí la cabeza, era el profesor de Historia. Levanté la vista hacia él, James me miraba furioso.- Sr. Cullen le pregunté le pregunté 3 veces ya ¿donde esta la Srita. Swan?

Bella no se sentía muy bien, y se fue a su casa- respondí James se acercó a mi mesa. Los demas hablaban por lo que ni se preocupaba en que lo escucharan.

Edward ¿y que haces aquí? ¿se han peleado? Con lo que se quieren es extraño no estes en casa cuidandola.

Ella no quería que faltara mas a clase- respondí tenso. James suspiró.

De acuerdo te pondré el presente ve a casa a cuidarla- le sonreí agradecido. Tomé mis cosas y salí, una mano me detuvo cuando estuve en el corredor. Me giré para encontrarme con James, supe que diría y lo odie.

Bebé- dijo poniendo una de sus manos en mi mejilla y con la otra aun sosteniendo mi brazo- ¿vendrás esta noche a dormir a casa?

Suspiré, pensé en Bella, Bella cantando, marcando con su pie el ritmo de "Anyone else but you"

Si James iré- el sonrió continué hablando serio- pero no a dormir sino a hablar, esto tiene que parar- James se alejó tres pasos de mi. Su rostro habia cambiado estaba lleno de odio. Me giré sobre mis y comencé a caminar a mi auto.

¿sabes que si cruzas esa puerta pierdes mi materia, no?

Si lo se, James, te veo esta noche- le dije sin volverme en su dirección, sentí la puerta golpearse y supe que había entrado a la clase. No me importaba perder una materia, lo que me importaba en este momento no estaba en la universidad. Bella me quemaba en la memoria, casi corrí a mi auto necesitaba disculparme con ella.


	4. Chapter 4

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, solo Edward y la historia…

**Capitulo 4**

Edward POV

En la puerta del departamento di vuelta mi morral en el suelo para encontrar mis llaves, al abrir la puerta quedé boquiabierto.

El comedor parecía campo minado, comenzaba con los zapatos de Bella, su falda, remera y por ultimo como cereza del postre su ropa interior en la puerta del baño. Tomé todo y lo fui acomodando sobre su cama. De repente mientras acariciaba el encaje de su culotte, sentí sus gemidos.

Sin pensarlo entré al baño, Bella estaba en la bañera, cuando me acerqué lo vi con claridad, una mano la bombeaba, mientras su otra mano acariciaba con insistencia su pezón derecho. Sentí mi miembro crecer en mi, el roce con mi pantalón era insoportable.

Bella con los ojos cerrados no me vio, su labio inferior estaba blanco de la fuerza con que lo mordía.

No quería molestarla pero tampoco podía moverme de allí, quería seguir viéndola.

Su respiración era entrecortada, ella estaba por tener un orgasmo, cuando me llamo entre jadeos incontenibles dijo: ¡Hazme tuya, Edward!, casi me meto dentro de la bañera y lo hago, por lo que salí como pude para que no me viera y corrí a la cocina, tomé el tacho de basura y lo puse sobre la mesada, Bella ahora se duchaba, saqué mi miembro y comencé a masturbarme, con 3 dedos sostuve mi pene y mientras me movía de arriba hacia abajo empecé a presionarlo, me afirmé en la mesada y acabé dentro del tacho.

Bella cerró la ducha y salió del baño relajada, me vio sentado en su cama, yo también había logrado serenar mi rostro para que no me delatara.

¿hace mucho que estas ahí?- preguntó poniéndose roja supe era mejor no entrar en detalles.

Recién llego- mentí- pasé a ver como estabas-respondí.

Bella se deshizo su rodete dejando caer su cabello sobre sus hombros, sus bucles rebotaron por sus movimientos, arrojó su toalla y se acercó a mí, me besó en la mejilla y casi me infarto por la cercanía de sus pechos con mi rostro.

Bella me preguntó _¿me deseas?_ Y mordió mi oreja. La tomé por la cintura y la acosté a mi lado, poniéndome sobre ella. Bella entreabrió sus labios y yo me acerqué a besarla, su lengua rozó tímidamente la mía, le respondí la caricia y succioné su labio inferior haciéndola gemir, me animé a mas, y la acaricié por su costado izquierdo sin tocar sus pechos, puse mi mano sobre sus costillas y ella suspiró, sentí su corazón acelerarse, la besé en el cuello subiendo a su mandíbula, nada se comparaba con el sabor de su piel.

Una parte de mi pensaba que esto iba muy rápido, y la otra decía que dejara que las cosas pasaran como debían.

Esto era lo natural, su cuerpo lo pedía, Bella desabrochó mi camisa para sacarla de un tirón, era brusca pero me gustaban sus movimientos, reí, y ella se avergonzó, le lamí el contorno de sus labios y tomó valor nuevamente, desprendió mis pantalones y los bajó con sus pies, todo lo que estaba entre nosotros eran mis boxers.

Ella tomó mi mano sobre sus costillas y comenzó a chupar cada uno de mis dedos, con su lengua hacía pequeños círculos en la punta de cada dedo. Cuando liberó mi mano de sus tortuosas caricias tomé uno de sus pechos y me acerqué desde un costado hacia su pezón para comenzar a chuparlo. Bella gimió y se retorció frotándose contra mí.

¡¡¡NO!!!- dije haciendo mi mano izquierda un puño sobre la cama- esto no esta bien- dije saltando y colocándome contra la pared.

Ella se incorporó sobre sus codos, todo ella era mi peor deseo, mi manzana prohibida, no podía aun hacer esto.

Edward esto es lo normal, me gustas, me excitas, quiero hacerlo- dijo levantándose y caminando hacia mi, se inclinó frente a mi y sus pequeñas manos bajaron mis boxers, me miró lujuriosa yo no podía hacer nada, no podía moverme, quería todo pero no así, Bella tomó mi pene con sus manos y lamió toda su extensión, haciendo círculos en la punta.

¡Basta!- dije, el poco autocontrol que tenía se estaba yendo al carajo.

Bella me miro atónita, no podía seguir allí si quería dejar de hacer esto, tomé mi ropa y caminé a la puerta, vacilé en salir y la miré, ella aun estaba en el suelo, esperaba por mí. Respiré hondo y salí.

volveré a la noche y hablaremos- dije sin volverme.

De acuerdo- dijo ella y en su voz sentía la frustración.

Quise abrazarla y decirle que no era ella, que la deseaba más que a nada en el mundo, pero debía dejarla así.

Salí del departamento colocándome los zapatos y la camisa. El aire fresco en la calle me aclaró las ideas.

**Bueno espero les guste, por favor dejen sus reviews me dan animo de que lo que leen les va gustando, en la semana trataré de actualizar mas… y creo va a ser facil porq ya no rindo tanto, a quienes me dijeron que los capitulos eran muy cortso estos trate de alargarlos… Gracias por leerme!! Haganme feliz… presionen el sexy botón verde!! Besos y mordidas mil! Marianela- Pattinson**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, solo mi loca historia e imaginación, y Edward como saben… **

_******Para quienes me preguntaban si Edward es gay en esta novela, creo este capitulo se los aclarara muy bien, es bien grafico así que espero no les moleste******_

Edward POV

Después de lo que pasó con Bella tenía que hablar con James, el resto de la tarde lo pasé sentado en un banco de una plaza frente al edificio de James. A las 19.30 ya comenzaba a oscurecer por lo que finalmente me decidí y crucé la calle, golpeé su puerta dos veces como siempre hacía. James salió desanimado, sufrí con él y me sentí la peor porquería, por verlo así y aun llevado por el deseo de esta tarde, lo empujé dentro del departamento y lo acorralé contra la pared, lo besé con furia, James mordió mi labio, haciéndolo sangrar, llevé mi mano a mi labio lastimado, el me observó tenso y lleno de deseo, le sonreí afirmando que estaba todo bien. James me empujó sobre su sillón, me recosté y el se arrodillo frente a mi, sacó mi miembro y comenzó a chuparlo, me entregué y agradecí que sacara todo el deseo acumulado en mi. Cerré mis ojos e imagine que la boca era la de Bella, e imaginé lo que luego le haría, pensé en como la colocaría sobre la cama separando sus piernas para introducir mi lengua en ella, el recuerdo del olor de su excitación me llevó al éxtasis…me vine en la boca de mi profesor de historia pensando en mi Bella.

Luego hablamos con James, él preparó café y se sentó a mi lado en el sillón se le cayeron algunas lágrimas, y el daño ya estaba hecho, me pidió que lo pensara, que seguramente estaría tomando una decisión apresurado, que no lo dejara, le dije que de cambiar de opinión, no lo pensaría dos veces y volvería con él, al fin y al cabo se lo merecía. Después de todas sus amenazas, me dijo que dejara de faltar a sus clases y podría terminar el semestre. Sería incomodo asistir pero lo pensaría. Finalmente me levanté del sillón, lo besé en la frente y me disponía a marcharme cuando me tomó del brazo.

no me dejes- susurró.

James…- suspiré.

Solo unas horas mas, quédate- me senté y lo abracé.

Sopesé las posibilidades y entendí que no quería perder la relación que tenía con Bella, no quería que esta situación cambiara nuestra amistad.

Besé a James en los labios sabiendo me ataría nuevamente. El respondió mi beso, y mi mente solo gritaba _"Bella, Bella, Bella"_. Tuve sexo con James, y a las 9 de la noche me fui a mi casa, me tocaba una charla con Bella.

Abrí la puerta del departamento sigilosamente por si Bella dormía.

¡Oh Edward, llegaste!- gritó Alice.

¡Mierda!- chilló Bella soltando el cuchillo que tenía en las manos.

¿Qué te hiciste?- pregunté corriendo a ella.

Bien, me voy, Emmett me espera, adiós- dijo Alice y salió saltando.

Me corté con el cuchillo, deja voy a estar bien- dijo Bella, una pequeña línea de sangre surcaba su dedo índice. Tomé su mano y la puse bajo el agua, cuando la herida había parado un poco de sangrar, ella llevó su dedo a su boca chupándolo, se lo quité de la boca y lo puse en la mía lamiéndolo, bebiendo lo que quedaba de sangre en el.

Bella se quedó boquiabierta y quitó la mano de mi boca, suspiré en rechazo no por su gesto sino por el mío.

Preparé la cena- dijo y corrió a llevar dos platos a la mesa.

Bella…- empecé a decir.

No, no, no hay nada de que hablar, somos gente adulta que a veces toma malas decisiones, y ya está…- la abracé suavemente.

Perdón, no debí- le dije, ella colocó los brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

Yo tampoco debí- dijo sonriendo, levantando su cabeza para alcanzar mi rostro- quise, pero no tendría que haberlo hecho ¿si? ¿amigos?- me preguntó ofreciéndome su mano sana, se la estreché y respondí.

Amigos.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, vimos una película luego y después nos disponíamos a irnos a dormir. Con Bella dormíamos en la misma habitación y supuse que eso no era buena idea.

Dormiré aquí- le dije acomodándome en el sillón.

No, Edward, dormirás en tu cama- dijo ella enojada.

No, dormiré aquí y mañana me empezaré a buscar un departamento para irme, si queremos seguir siendo amigos tiene que ser así.

Edward por favor no me dejes sola- dijo ella tirándose sobre mí, llorando.

¡¡¡ay!!!- grité cuando me aplastó.

¿te lastimé?- preguntó mirándome con los ojos aun vidriosos.

No, solo me aplanaste la poca panza que tenía porque eres una vaca holandesa ¡muuu...!- le dije imitando una vaca, ella comenzó a reír a carcajadas, sus lagrimas salían de sus ojos pero ella aun reía.

¿te quedaras?- preguntó volviéndose seria nuevamente, la tomé por la cintura y la senté a mi lado. Suspiré pensándolo.

Si, me quedare- ella sonrió mostrándome todos sus dientes- ahora vamos a dormir que mañana es día de clases ¿si?

Bella pasó la noche inquieta, yo no podía dormirme hasta que la sintiera descansar tranquila, ella se retorcía en su cama, como si estuviera teniendo un mal sueño, me levanté para despertarla pero ya junto a su cama ella habló… _"Edward"_ creí que me había visto junto a ella, pero luego gimió lastimosamente, y entendí que en sus sueños terminaban lo que comenzamos en la tarde.

Bella POV

La situación era caótica, después de momentos de confusión, Edward había vuelto a sus costumbres habituales. James lo buscaba en casa y ellos estaban saliendo nuevamente, Edward no compartía la habitación conmigo, dormía en un cuarto que antiguamente fue de planchado, era celoso de los momentos en que me bañaba o me desvestía, y se alejaba tanto como fuera posible, la apuesta se había transformado totalmente, ahora era yo quien quería perder. Era una cruel tortura, Alice me invitaba a todas las fiestas que fuera, ella y su novio Emmett, siempre buscaban algún chico para mi y salíamos de a 4. Yo solo pensaba en Edward.

Un día al salir de la universidad (Edward me había dejado sola para sus clases de "apoyo" con James) vi que Jasper estaba parado junto a mi auto, hoy precisamente que estaba apurada porque tenía que comprarle un regalo a mi madre y sería mas descortés de lo normal.

Jasper caminó hacia mi cuando me vio.

¡Hey Bella! Te estaba esperando- dijo saludándome con la mano. Jasper no era un gran amigo, menos teniendo en cuenta que se acostaba con Alice cuando ella era la novia de Emmett, quien por cierto me caía muy bien.

¿ah si? ¿en que te puedo ayudar?- pregunté.

Bien, se que eres buena en ciencias políticas, y ese maldito profesor me tiene harto, en fin, sino apruebo el practico de mañana perderé la materia y no es un gusto que pueda darme, por favor, por favor ¿puedes ayudarme?- dijo tomando aire por primera vez desde que comenzó a hablar. Miré a un costado aturdida, sin saber que contestar; él tomó mis manos y se arrodilló frente a mi, sobre el asfalto húmedo después de la lluvia, realmente estaba desesperado- te lo ruego, Bella, te daré a cambio lo que quieras.

Bien, no hay problema, yo te ayudo- contesté con desgano.

Gracias, gracias, ¿vamos a mi departamento?- preguntó sonriente.

Claro, vamos.

Jasper dio vuelta mi auto subiéndose al de él, junto al mío, me di cuenta que no sabia donde vivía pero el muy gentil, me condujo manejando despacio para que no lo perdiera de vista.

Paró en la vereda y se bajó del auto acercándose a mi puerta, me la abrió y me ayudó a bajar, me tomó de la cintura y me llevó hasta su casa, nunca me había dado cuenta de sus rasgos finos pero masculinos, de sus músculos que sobresalían a simple vista, tampoco de su elegante caminar.

Al llegar a su casa deshizo el abrazo y sacó las llaves de su bolsillo, su espalda era ancha como de quien hace natación, me invitó a pasar con una sonrisa amigable.

¿quieres algo para tomar?- dijo junto a la heladera.

Agua, gracias.

Claro- dijo sirviendo un vaso- ¿me das un momento?, me quiero poner cómodo.

Si, no hay problema- conteste nerviosa.

Cuando Jasper volvió me ahogué con el agua que estaba tomando, el se había quitado la camisa, dejando su pecho al descubierto y también las zapatillas por lo que todo lo que aun mantenía era el Jean.

bien, ahora si, podemos empezar- dijo sentándose a mi lado.

La verdad es que no entiendo porque le iba mal, más que un par de detalles el resto lo entendía todo.

¿quieres helado?- preguntó cuando terminamos.

Si, ¿Por qué no?- la verdad es que Jasper comenzaba a caerme mejor.

Comiendo helado nos pusimos a charlar, recordamos cuando empezamos a estudiar, las ocurrencias de Alice, también las pocas veces que salimos a bailar juntos.

Reíamos como 2 viejos amigos ¡que lastima no conocerlo antes de esta manera! Jasper reía acordándose cuando Edward se emborrachó en vacaciones y se tiñó el cabello de rosa porque perdió una apuesta. Yo tomaba helado y un pedazo medio derretido cayó sobre mi camisa blanca.

¡mierda!- me quejé.

¡uy!-dijo el- ven vamos a limpiarlo- dijo ayudándome a levantar y dándome una rejilla para que lo limpiara.

¡así no, Bella! Debes hacerlo con fuerza- dijo quitándome la rejilla para limpiarlo él.

Su mano tomó el borde de mi camisa a la altura del cuello para no rozarme el pecho, yo me afirmé contra la mesada, Jasper refregó con su mano derecha la mancha rozando levemente mi pecho, cada vez soltando mas la camisa y haciendo mas fuerza sobre mis pechos, mis pezones se endurecieron, respiré hondo y el acercó su cabeza a mi escote, con su lengua quitó la gota de helado que corría hacia abajo. Gemí ante su contacto, Jasper apretó su cuerpo contra el mío, metió su dedo en el pocillo de helado y luego lo pasó por mi cuello, chapándolo después.

Desprendió los botones de mi camisa e hizo lo mismo con mis 2 pechos, luego me tomó por las caderas sentándome sobre la mesada, me quitó mi corpiño y puso helado sobre mis pezones para lamerlo. Luego se acercó a mi boca y me besó con urgencia.

Desabroche los botones de su Jean y le baje los pantalones sacando su pene de sus boxers. Jasper me sacó el pantalón y luego corrió mi bombacha a un costado, se lamió un dedo y lo metió en mí. Me retorcí ante su caricia, él en un ágil movimiento tomó su miembro y de una embestida me penetró profundamente, primero lo hizo lento, dejándome con ganas de más, luego aumentó su ritmo, un dedo presionando mi clítoris mientras él me embestía con furia.

¿quieres mas?- me preguntó mientras su pene rozaba mi vagina de arriba abajo, deteniéndose en mi entrada, sin entrar.

Si, quiero- respondí agonizando. Él me besó y mordió mis labios e introduciendo todo en mi.

¿Bella? Dime que quieres- dijo enredando sus manos en mi cabello, aumentando la velocidad.

Quiero que me des duro- contesté sintiendo la presión de que mi orgasmo estaba cerca- Jasper vente conmigo- le pedí.

El colocó su dedo pulgar nuevamente en mi clítoris haciendo círculos, y no pudimos mas, él acabó y yo también en medio de un grito.

Aun sin sacar su miembro de mí apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro arrojando todo su peso sobre mí, mientras luchaba por normalizar su respiración, besé su frente quedándome con el sabor salado de su transpiración.

Él besó mi pecho y me llevó al sillón donde nos recostamos completamente desnudos, enredó sus brazos a mi alrededor y satisfecha me dormí.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece solo la historia, y mi Edward, obvio…**

**Capitulo 6**

**Jasper**

Bella POV

Desperté abrazada a Jasper, el respiraba fuertemente sobre mi oído, seguía durmiendo, por la ventana ya no entraba luz por lo que me imagine que había oscurecido, traté de levantarme pero Jasper me presionó mas contra su pecho.

¿Jasper?-le pedí intentando levantar mi cabeza hasta su rostro- ¿Jazz?

¿eh?- preguntó el, para luego incorporarse sobre sus brazos- ¿Qué hora es?

No se, eso quería ver- me levanté y busqué un reloj a tientas- ¡ay!- chille cuando me golpeé el pie con un escalón. En el microondas con números rojos vi que marcaban las 8. Jasper se arrastró a mi lado, y quitó mis manos de mi pie para besarlo.- son las 8- le dije.

Si, ya sé, si te fijas desde el sillón se ve- escuché su risa sofocada, y lo golpeé, luego comencé a reírme con él, el había dejado que me levantara por nada.- ya perdí mi practica de natación, ¿quieres quedarte a cenar?- pensé en Edward ya habría vuelto a casa, el no me esperaba pensé alejando ese estúpido sentimiento de remordimiento.

Si, si no te molesta, claro- le dije.

Si me hubiese molestado no te hubiese invitado- dijo dándome un ligero beso en los labios y levantándose.

Prendió la luz de la cocina y sentí que me iba a morir, olvidé que estaba completamente desnuda, y levantandose.o..? que i edward,me acerqué a la mesada, buscando mi ropa para vestirme. Jasper corrió a su habitación.

Toma ponte esta- dijo y me dio una remera de "The Ramones" dejaba la mitad de mis muslos al descubierto.- mmm…-dijo- mejor tápate un poco mas o no cenaremos- me reí y me puse mi bombacha, el se colocó solo su jean.

Comimos charlando nuevamente, riendo, me sentía feliz como hacía mucho que no estaba.

Juguemos un juego- propuso Jasper mientras lavábamos los platos-veamos cuanto nos conocemos.

Me parece una mala idea- le dije, no nos conocíamos demasiado.

Ven, será divertido- dije arrastrándome casi al sillón.- mírame y memoriza todo lo que puedas de mi, yo lo haré contigo y cada vez que respondas mal a una pregunta que te haga me darás un beso donde quiera y yo a ti donde quiera o quieras.

Bien- dije mirándolo fijamente, sus ojos, su boca, su nariz.

Listo- dijo él- ahora cierra los ojos- obedecí- ¿de que color son mis ojos?- ¡maldición! Me tenté mirando su boca.

Verdes- respondí, pensando inmediatamente en Edward, los ojos verdes eran los de él. ¡estupida!

Mírame- dijo él, abrí mis ojos, el color de sus ojos era miel.

¿Dónde?- pegunté.

Cierra los ojos- los cerré, él tomó mi mano llevándola donde quería lo besara, me acerqué sin mirar, dándole un casto beso, eran sus labios, que se abrieron para besarme mejor- tu turno- dijo separándose a regañadientes sus labios de los míos.

¿de que color es mi cabello?- pregunté Jasper tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza.

Eso es fácil, castaño oscuro- respondió.

Abre los ojos- dije tomando un mechón para que lo viera a la luz- caoba- le dije.

¿Dónde?- preguntó él cerrando los ojos nuevamente, tomé su mano colocándola en mi cuello, él se acercó a besarme.

Continuamos jugando un rato más, ¿Dónde tengo un lunar en mi rostro? ¿Qué labio es más grueso? ¿De que color son mis ojos?, pero el remate fue cuando él preguntó.

¿mi oreja derecha esta perforada?

Traté de buscar en mis recuerdos, si alguna vez lo había visto con un aro.

¿no?- respondí dudosa.

Mira- dijo él mostrándome que sí estaba agujereada.

Eso es trampa ¿Cómo sabría yo? Si nunca usas pendiente.

Yo te dije que memorizaras todo lo que pudieras de mi- resoplé furiosa, él sonreía triunfante.

¿Dónde?- pregunté cerrando mis ojos.

Aquí- dijo él, supe exactamente donde llevó su mano, pero le seguí el juego, besé su pene castamente.- ¡Oh, Bella!- exclamó él.

Tomé todo lo que pude apretando sus testículos, y me metí su pene completo en la boca, relajé mi mandíbula y comencé a ir de arriba abajo, presionando suavemente con mis dientes y lamiendo la punta. Su sabor era dulce, y Jasper estaba muy excitado, creciendo cada vez mas en mi boca, tiraba mi cabello dolorosamente.

Repetía mi nombre una y otra vez, arqueándose de placer.

Bella, ya casi- me dijo casi aullando.

OK- dije, siguiendo con mi trabajo. Jasper quiso quitarme- quiero sentir tu sabor- le dije, acto seguido, acabó en mi boca, satisfecho.

Luego, me levantó por los hombros acostándome sobre el sillón, me desnudó de mis únicas dos prendas bruscamente, y abrió mis piernas, lamió mi clítoris y luego introdujo dos dedos en mi, para luego cuando estuve mojada comenzar a meter su lengua en mi, cada vez mas adentro sujetándome con una mano por la cadera, y con la otra torturando mi pezón, pellizcándolo, y masajeando mi pecho. De a momento dirigía su mano a mi boca para que lamiera sus dedos, luego los metía en mi, y succionaba mi clítoris, comencé a sentir espasmos, y él supo ya no aguantaría mas. Aceleró el ritmo de su lengua, haciéndome morir allí mismo.

me gustas mucho- dijo respirando sobre mi panza, mientra yo trataba de recuperarme.

Y tu a mi. Le dije acariciando su cabello.

¿te quedaras a dormir conmigo?- asentí con mi cabeza.

Nos levantamos para ir a su cama, dormí alegre y en paz con Jasper abrazándome, podría acostumbrarme a esto.

**Perdón, perdón, perdón, se que me demoré muchísimo!!!!!!!Tengo un buen motivo se llama: FACULTAD, pero termine la cursada así que voy a estar mas en casa, y podré actualizar mas… se también que este capitulo es cortito, pero mañana sábado 7 de noviembre actualizo el que viene, ya escrito si o si! Besos… dejen reviews please!!! Graxs!!!! Marianela-Pattinson**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece solo la historia y mi Edward…**

**Pequeño resumen: Bella y Edward son amigos desde siempre, Edward es gay, pero un día decide dejar de serlo, con Bella… después se arrepiente, no quiere arruinar su amistad, y vuelve a las andadas con su novio: James. Ella sufre pero en algo medio raro se queda con Jasper… y he aquí el capitulo 7!**

**Capitulo 7**

**Mejores amigos nuevamente**

**Bella POV**

Desperté con el olor a comida, me desperecé sintiéndome agarrotada.

¿Te despertaste, amor?- preguntó Jasper desde la cocina. ¿amor? Me gustó escuchar esa palabra en sus labios, era como si esto pudiera ser algo más.

Si- respondí.

Si quieres puedes ducharte, te dejé una toalla limpia y también lávate mis dientes con mi cepillo ¿si?

OK- respondí tomando la toalla.

Al entrar al baño me horroricé con mi aspecto, mis labios estaban hinchados por los besos y mordidas de Jasper, en mi cuello un camino de pequeñas manchas moradas se extendían hasta donde comenzaba el escote de la camisa que use ayer, unas profundas ojeras surcaban mis ojos, suspiré y me duché, ya con el cabello peinado y la piel limpia el daño se veía menor y lucía mejor.

Salí del baño y Jasper sentado en su cama me esperaba.

El desayuno esta servido, tu camisa está en la lavadora, por lo que te dejé aquí una remera de mi hermana, es de tu talla luego me la devuelves.

Gracias- le dije, el se levantó y me besó en los labios, dándome una palmadita en la cola y dejándome sola para que me vistiera.

Desayunamos en silencio, Jasper mantenía una mano sobre la mía, cuando levanté la vista de mi tasa el me miraba fijamente.

¿Qué ocurre?- pregunté.

Quiero una relación contigo.

¿Qué hay de Alice?- dije tratando de sonar lo menos cortante posible.

No te negaré que me gusta pero ella no quiere dejar y yo no quiero seguir así, y tú me gustas, más de lo que creí posible, ¿quieres estar conmigo?

Si, quiero- dije sonriendo.

Jasper me acompañó a mi auto me dio un beso, y así feliz me fui a mi casa.

Abrí la puerta de mi departamento cantando, y toda la felicidad desapareció de repente, Edward estaba en el comedor, con una tasa de café y la jarra al lado, miraba fijamente la mensa juntando con su dedo los granos de azúcar que se habían derramado.

Me miró y vi que había pasado la noche en vela, sus ojeras estaban mas pronunciadas que las mías.

¿No viste que te llamo?- dijo serio, tomé mi celular lo había puesto en silencio ayer en clase y luego me olvidé de ponerlo para que sonara. 38 llamadas perdidas y 20 mensajes de texto marcaba la pantalla de mi teléfono.

No, no lo vi, estaba en silencio.

Vine temprano, para que fuéramos a comprarle un regalo a tu madre.

¿Qué es eso?- pregunté señalando una bolsa metalizada sobre la mesa.

Supuse que te olvidarías de comprarle un regalo por lo que lo hice yo- dijo sacando una caja de la bolsa.

Era un hermoso marco de plata con pequeñas rosas en los bordes, con una foto de mi madre y mía en las últimas vacaciones.

Gra… gracias- dije sollozando.

No llores, Bella, solo prométeme que la próxima vez me llamarás- dijo abrazándome y besándome en la frente. Me sentí una mierda, literalmente.

**Edward POV**

Tu madre llamó- le dije a Bella mientras desayunaba.- ¿a que hora llegaste anoche? ¿Qué tienes en el ojo, Bella?- la interrogué, simulando no saber nada.

Claro, que ella había omitido contarme que la fiesta de anoche era en el departamento de Jasper, su "novio", y que Alice había ido con las perras de Tanya y Victoria solo para humillarla, Alice me había contado lo enfurecida que estaba desde que se había enterado que Bella salía con Jasper, quien era el "masajista" de mi hermana.

En la fiesta aparentemente Bella le dijo algo que le molestó, y la pequeña duende la golpeó con toda su fuerza, la cual yo sabia no era normal para una chica de un metro y 53 centímetro. Su golpe hizo caer a Bella, que como resultado se golpeó la cabeza, y dio como resultado una visita a emergencias.

¡Oh!- dijo sonriendo Bella, tratando sonar despreocupada- nada, ya sabes como soy, Edward, me caí y me golpee.

¿te caíste sobre un puño?- le pregunté acercándome a analizar el golpe. Toqué levemente su pómulo. Ella se quejó ante mi contacto, acerqué mi rostro y besé donde estaba el moretón, Bella sonrió- Sé que te golpeó mi hermana.

¿Cómo… cómo sabes?- me preguntó, seguramente temiendo a que me peleara con mi hermana por su causa.

Bella, anoche no me fui a ningún lado, cuando Jasper te trajo con Alice, me levanté a ver que pasaba, y me encontré con que estabas desmayada, Jasper enojado y Alice llorando, los eché de la casa y me quedé cuidándote. Y recién me levanté a prepararte el desayuno. Y, no me gusta que me mientas. Debes llamar a Renee- dije tomando nuevamente mi cuchara y masticando una gran porción de cereal, no quería decirle lo cerca que estuve anoche de estrangular a Jasper, porque creí que era de el la culpa de lo que había pasado con Bella.

Bella, respiró profundo, tomó el teléfono y llamo a Forks.

**Bella POV **

¿Hable?- dijo la voz dormida de mi madre.

Mama, ¿Cómo estas? Soy Bella- dije intentando sonar lo menos aburrida posible, la perspectiva de pasar 4 días en Forks era una pesadilla.

¡Bella, que alegría! Pensé que nunca me llamarías, tu padre estaba tan preocupado ¿Cuándo vendrás?

Bien, la verdad que tengo un par de exámenes la próxima semana…- comencé a justificarme.

¿Renee?- llamó la voz de Edward, claro él tomó la otra conexión del teléfono- es cierto que tenemos exámenes pero ya estamos estudiando para poder viajar, de hecho ya saqué los pasajes- le dijo a mi madre que reía y sollozaba, se acercó a mi lado y supe que su mirada me regañaba por casi no ir al cumpleaños de mi madre. Tomé la mano de Edward y la besé, el me sonrió como yo amaba que lo hiciera.

¿Edward?- dijo mi mama al teléfono.

¿Si, Renee?- preguntó él sin soltar mi mano.

¿tu también vendrás?- preguntó ella casi gritando.

Si, Renee no me lo perdería por nada.

¡Oh, que felices se pondrán tus padres! Espera que le cuente a Esme que vendrás.

De hecho, quiero que sea una sorpresa, no les digas.

Tienes razón, será mejor así, ¡que pícaro eres, Eddie!- sofoqué mi risa.

Te llamo luego, mama- le dije dando por terminada la charla- ¡que pícaro eres, Eddie!- le dije burlándome.

¡No sabes cuanto, Swan!- dijo él haciéndome cosquillas.

¡Eddie!- lo reprimí aun sin aliento- ¿vendrás conmigo?- pregunté abrazándolo.

Eso parece, odio Forks, pero eres un dolor de culo y estoy cansado que tu madre llore porque nunca vas a verla- dijo soltándose de mi abrazo y sentándose a la mesa nuevamente.

Gracias, Ed- él me golpeó suavemente la mejilla.

Vístete- me pidió- tenemos que comprarle un regalo a Emmett.

¿Qué?

Hoy es su cumpleaños, Bella, y Alice quiere que lleguemos temprano para ayudarle.

No quise decir nada pero anoche Alice me había golpeado y ¿hoy ya éramos muy amigas? ¿Tanto como para que la ayude con la fiesta de su novio?

Bella, ella se siente muy mal por lo que hizo, desde que Jasper te trajo me ha llamado como 20 veces para saber como estabas, no pasará nada además, yo estaré contigo.

De acuerdo.- respondí, y me fui a vestir, igual ella me debía una explicación.

Edward me ayudó con el maquillaje y casi logramos que mi ojo se viera normal, apenas una marca ligeramente mas oscura se notaba en mi ojo izquierdo, pero Edward la emparejó con el otro y quedó como si fuera un efecto hecho a propósito de mi maquillaje.

Pasamos la tarde imaginando que comprarle a Emmett, el ya lo tenía todo, lo peor era que con respecto a la ropa no sabíamos su talle por lo que calculábamos sobre Edward.

Finalmente le compramos una remera "Levingston" al estilo Rugbier que Emmett usaba.

Llegamos como a las 18.30 al departamento de Emmett, el tenía mas pero mucho mas dinero que nosotros por que nuestro departamento parecía entrar en una sola habitación del de él.

¡Oh, si, Emmett, dame mas duro!- los gritos de Alice se escuchaban tras la puerta de entrada.

¿así? ¿te gusta, Alie?- le preguntaba Emmett, y cada pregunta era un golpe mas duro contra la puerta que parecía estar a punto de romperse.

Nos miramos con Edward dudando si tocar la puerta o no. Él quería llamar pero conociendo a Alice supe era mejor esperar unos momentos más.

Ya casi, ya casi…- decía Alice, casi inaudible.

Si, vente para mi, regálame eso para mi cumpleaños.

¡¡¡Emmett!!!- gritó Alice. La puerta se golpeó con fuerza una vez mas, y luego la quietud.

Edward sacudió la cabeza enojado. ¡Ding- Dong!

Emmett ya déjame, deben ser Eddie y Bella- lo reprendió ella.

Apúrate entonces o no les abriremos nada, Alie- dijo el riéndose a carcajadas.

Alice abrió la puerta completamente agitada, sus labios estaban hinchados y rojos, y se acomodaba la ropa, nos sonrió al vernos, y aun sin aliento nos invitó con la mano a entrar.

¿Qué tal, "ALIE"?- dijo Edward soltando su campera sobre los brazos de Alice.

Ya entra, "EDDIE"- dijo ella remarcando el apodo que Edward odiaba.

Yo me quedé dubitativa en la puerta. Alice se arrojó a mis brazos, soltando la campera de Edward.

Perdón, perdón, perdón, Bella, fui una estupida- dijo ella llorando.

Si, fuiste una estupida, una maldita rata miserable- le respondí yo.

Si, una maldita rata miserable- sonreí para mí, ella estaba tan desesperada que repetía todo lo que yo decía.

Una rata sin gusto para vestirse- le dije seria, Emmett y Edward, miraban expectantes.

Si, una rata sin gusto para vestirse… ¿Qué?- dijo ella soltándome.

Todos nos reímos, Alice tomó mi campera, y entró al departamento arrastrándome del brazo.

**Hola! Muchas gracias a quienes me dejan sus reviews por el apoyo que me expresan en esta historia, a quienes no, pero me tienen como historia favorita y alertas, también gracias, disculpen que no he cumplido con mis promesas, no suelo ser así, pasa que terminé recién hace un par de dias de cursar, ya en 2 años abogada, si es posible!, y estoy preparando finales, pero ahora estoy mas en casa, por lo que va a ser mas facil. Por favor, les pido, mas bien les imploro, dejen sus reviews, me hacen dar muchas ganas de escribir, y eso es bueno no?**

**Un beso, se los quiere, Marianela-Pattinson o Patz, ya saben por que…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece… solo Edward, obvio!**

**Capitulo 8**

**La fiesta**

Bella POV

Le ayudamos a Alice a acondicionar el departamento de Emmett como si se tratara de una disco, con las luces, los reservados y las barras imitando las de una playa de Hawai, nada era suficiente para Alice si de decoración se trataba, por eso también la combinación de temas.

Alice había planeado que fuera una noche de disco y de juegos, los juegos incluían los clásicos: la botella*, 5 minutos en el ascensor y también el "chupe y sople"**.

Jasper llegó 15 minutos después de que empezó la fiesta, Alice lo había invitado solo para demostrarme que aceptaba nuestra relación, no se que era lo que le habría dicho a Emmett para explicarle porque me había golpeado la noche anterior.

Edward accedió a jugar con nosotros al "chupe y sople", Jasper, como era de suponerse, siempre dejaba caer la carta para besarme, al igual que Emmett lo hacía con Alice y con la hermana de Jasper, Rosalie.

Alice estaba un poco molesta pero después de haber tomado 3 botellas de vino espumante, no entendía muy bien la situación. La rubia hermana de Jasper gustosa se dejaba besar por Emmett, la química entre ellos era una cuestión de piel. Jasper lucía bastante enojado, por la actitud de su hermana, ella era menor y tenía miles de candidatos ¿Por qué precisamente tenía que fijarse en el novio de Alice, quien además había sido la amante de Jasper?

Yo estaba sentada en el suelo al igual que todos entre Edward y Jasper, mi novio dejó caer nuevamente la carta y yo me quejé.

Jasper estamos jugando, deja de hacer eso- lo reprendí.

Bella, debes besarme- dijo él, lo besé y sus manos se enredaron en mi cabello, profundizando el beso, Edward a mi lado, me tomó del brazo para apartarme de Jasper, besé suavemente una vez mas a Jasper y me alejé de él, la situación me ponía nerviosa.

Tomé la carta y la coloqué en mi boca aspirando, Edward la dejó caer voluntariamente, me quedé mirándolo, él mantenía sus ojos fijos en mi boca sin acercarse a mi, hasta que Alice habló.

¿y bien? Ya saben que hacer- Jasper me mantenía agarrada de la mano fuertemente. Edward colocó una de sus manos tomando mi rostro, una corriente eléctrica sacudió mi cuerpo, se acercó a mis labios, y la anticipación era terrible. Respiró en mi rostro exhalando su aliento dulce, mezclado con alcohol y finalmente me besó dulcemente, delineando mis labios sutilmente con su lengua. Me aparté de él buscando aire ya que mi respiración se había hecho irregular, Edward sonrió, levantándose de mi lado y yéndose en dirección a la cocina.

… ahora- es todo lo que alcancé a oír que Jasper decía en mi oído, mi mirada seguía clavada en la espalda de Edward mientras él se perdía en la cocina. Jazz me levantó del brazo, llevándome en dirección contraria adonde Edward estaba.

Me llevó de la mano entre medio de la gente, empujándolos para hacernos lugar, y frente a la puerta del cuarto de huéspedes me tomó de la cadera alzándome, enredé mis piernas en él. Jasper me besó furioso, y una vez dentro de la habitación sentí la pared en mi espalda, Jasper me dejó pararme para tener sus manos libres.

Desprendió mi short y lo bajó a tirones arrodillándose frente a mí para bajar con los dientes mi ropa interior, gemí porque comenzaba a excitarme, pero no podía dejar de fantasear con Edward en el lugar de Jasper. Luego se paró delante de mi, sacándome de un tirón la remera, el era brusco, pero lo entendía, quise quitarle la remera, pero sacó mis manos poniéndolas sobre mi cabeza, indicándome que no lo tocara, tomó entre sus manos mis senos, para luego chuparlos y morderlos, hacía círculos con la lengua y luego me besaba de la boca al cuello y nuevamente hacia arriba lamiéndome.

Se separó unos centímetros de mí, para lamer sus dedos, mientras me comía con su mirada libidinosa, anticipándome lo que haría, sentía como me mojaba cada vez más si eso fuera posible. Después de lamer sus dedos, y masajear mi pecho con su mano libre, metió uno de sus dedos en mí, sentí como si mis piernas fueran de gelatina y tuve miedo de caerme, Jasper me sostuvo, y se apegó su cuerpo al mío, frotándose contra mi, haciéndome gemir fuertemente. Luego comenzó a bombearme y cuando sintió mis paredes tensarse en sus dedos, se detuvo quitando su mano.

Sigue, por favor- le supliqué. Él solo sonrió y me llevo de la mano a la cama.

Me empujó sobre la cama mientras yo trataba de controlar mi excitación, me abrió de piernas y luego lamió completamente mi vagina deteniéndose a hacer círculos con su lengua en mi clítoris, y luego metiendo su lengua, lo podía sentir succionar, y eso me calentaba aun mas.

Comencé a gemir cada vez mas fuerte, mi orgasmo estaba cerca, Jasper lo notó y comenzó a moverse a una velocidad de vértigo. Arquee mi espalda una ultima vez, y Jasper me mantuvo sujeta a la cama, movió su lengua un par de veces mas en mi clítoris y cuando metió a la vez uno de sus dedos me dejé llevar. Mi respiración era irregular y mi cuerpo aun temblaba, por el orgasmo que acababa de sentir, Jasper seguía entre mis piernas apoyando su cabeza en mi pantorrilla, pasó su dedo sobre mi pierna donde un poco de mi líquido había caído y lo lamió mirándome. Sentí como nuevamente me excitaba.

ni creas que he terminado contigo- dijo, y luego, me volteó poniéndome en cuatro.

Sacó su pene y me embistió despacio, gozando, mientras apretaba mis caderas, y clavaba sus uñas en mi piel.

Luego comenzó a aumentar la velocidad, siguiendo un ritmo uniforme. Puso una de sus manos en mi boca silenciándome, yo gemía inconteniblemente, agarraba en puñados las sabanas, y las apretaba por el dolor y también el placer que sentía.

Después de un rato así, Jasper me volteó haciéndome acostar, boca arriba y colocó una de mis piernas sobre su hombro, penetrándome profundamente, cada roce era un deleite, su pene dentro de mí, sus ojos presionados, y sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos, gimiendo bajo, todo en el era pecado. Yo lo besaba en cada espacio que encontraba, sus labios, el rostro, los hombros, le mordía el cuello, y esto lo enloquecía. Me embistió un par de veces mas acabando satisfecho. Gocé y acabé junto con él, sintiendo el mayor de los placeres y tratando de estirarlo el máximo posible. Mi corazón latía atropellado al igual que el de Jasper.

Eres mía, Bella- no era una pregunta era solo la constatación de un hecho. Afirmó mordiéndome el labio inferior.

Si, Jasper soy tuya- le respondí aun extasiada.

¿me amas?- preguntó pellizcando mi pezón aun sensible.

¡Ay, si te amo, Jazz!- respondí.

Así, me gusta, ahora vístete afuera "nos esperan"- dijo sonriente, saliendo finalmente de mí, metió su miembro en sus boxers y se subió el pantalón.

Recién notaba que yo estaba completamente desnuda y él solo había sacado su pene del pantalón.

Mi novio lucía desarreglado como cualquier persona post sexo furioso, tenía las mejillas enrojecidas, la remera arrugada y el cabello desordenado. Abrió la puerta cerrando su cierre.

¿Qué hay, Ed?- le escuché decir, cuando de la habitación. Me vestí en segundos y salí de la pieza, Edward estaba apoyado contra la pared, su expresión era de decepción. Abrí mi boca para hablarle pero él se dio medio vuelta y se alejó.

Era más que claro que había escuchado todo, y que además Jasper lo había planeado para afirmarle a Edward a quien pertenecía yo. Me sentí usada, fui al baño y vomité todo lo que había tomado, las imágenes de Edward enojado y Jasper haciéndome suya eran lo único que veía, nuevamente giraban en mi cabeza los recuerdos y comenzaron a mezclarse en mi ebrio cerebro, y dejé de saber a quien pertenecía cada imagen. De repente veía a Edward penetrándome y Jasper enojado, me sentía muy mal, y a mi sentir le seguían las nauseas de nuevo, vomité hasta quedar inconciente.

-------------

La luz del sol por la ventana, un pájaro cantando y una construcción de mierda en el piso de abajo del edificio no son la mejor combinación para una resaca "bebí como estupida, y ahora no se donde estoy."

Escondí mi cabeza en la almohada y quise levantarme, quería un migral el dolor de la cabeza me mataba, una mano conocida en mi cadera me impidió moverme. Me giré en su dirección sin sacar su mano. El dormía apaciblemente a mi lado, sus labios carnosos lucían ligeramente hinchados producto del sueño; sus espesas pestañas sobre sus pómulos, tan hermoso como siempre el, yo quería tocarlo, era en todo lo que podía pensar, ya el dolor de mi cabeza no me importaba, con la yema de mis dedos acaricie levemente sus mejillas, él se acomodó un poco mas en la almohada, frunció el ceño como si algo lo perturbara en sueños, suavicé con mi mano las líneas de su frente, luego tentada dibujé con mi dedo índice sus labios, Edward me sujetó de la muñeca fuertemente abriendo los ojos, me asusté, pero el luego de ver que de mi se trataba soltó mi mano y cerro sus ojos nuevamente. Apoyé mi mano en la almohada, sin querer tocarlo, cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos lucían igual de serenos que siempre. Ese brillo tan particular, tan vivo de sus ojos verdes. Nos quedamos unos minutos mirándonos, casi pude entender su angustia con solo mirarlo.

Siempre había sido así con Edward desde que nos conocíamos, incluso con los grandes cambios de su vida siempre tan legibles en sus ojos, como cuando me confesó en medio de una clase de biología que era gay y no quería invitar a Jessica Stanley al baile de fin de curso, en aquel momento yo sentí en lo profundo de mi ser, que siempre lo había sabido, sus ojos lo habían dicho, también hicieron la pregunta que él no se animó, y yo le respondí antes que la dijera, yendo juntos al baile. Siempre fue así, con Edward teníamos una conexión inexplicable.

De ese mismo modo entendía ahora su angustia, pero lo que no podía comprender era el motivo, por qué se había molestado de esa manera si sabia que Jasper era mi novio y que nosotros teníamos sexo debía de suponerlo ¿no?

Los días previos a nuestro viaje, y estábamos en esta situación, en la que no sabíamos como estaba nuestra amistad. Sentía mucho miedo de estar con él sola más de 6 horas en avión.

Edward se mostraba distante, y hasta indiferente, después de esa mañana, casi no me hablaba, James lo llamaba a toda hora, cada vez más insistente con que no viajara. Él sin embargo se negaba rotundamente.

4 días antes del viaje llegué de la universidad, Edward estaba caminando por la sala, discutía con alguien al teléfono.

Me imaginé que sería James. Hasta que presté atención a la charla.

…Hace más de un mes que reservé el viaje- decía un Edward furioso. Se apretaba el puente de la nariz, con los dedos, y resoplaba, esperando una respuesta.

¿Qué ocurre?- le susurré poniéndome frente a él.

Shhh…- dijo él, agarrándome con su mano del hombro izquierdo. Clavando sus ojos en los míos. Escuchaba atentamente sin quitarme la mirada de encima.- ¿ah si? Le aseguro que me voy a encargar de que nadie que conozca viaje con su empresa- dijo cortando el teléfono y arrojándolo al sillón.

¿Edward? ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunté inocente.

Llamé para confirmar nuestro viaje a Forks, pero no hay ninguna reserva, y todos los aviones por más de 5 días están reservados en su totalidad.

¿y? ¿Cuál es la opción?- pregunté sorprendida, ¿Edward no había notado que había otras empresas además de esa para llamar y buscar un vuelo?

Ya llamé a otras empresas, pero no hay vuelos, es 4 de julio en unos días, Bella.

Lo había olvidado, ¿y entonces? Quizás sea el próximo año…- dije tomando el teléfono para llamar a mi madre, había encontrado la solución para no estar ni sola con Edward ni tener que estar en Forks.

¿Qué haces?- dijo él quitándome el teléfono de las manos.

Llamar a mi madre y decirle que no podré ir, si no hay vuelos no puedo ir a verla, y ni siquiera es mi culpa.- dije algo obvio.

Hay una opción- dijo él dudoso, ¿Qué ponía a Edward de esa manera?

¿Cuál?- pregunté irritada, él no quería dar el brazo a torcer, con ir a esa mugre de pueblo.

Ir en auto- dijo él sonriendo.

¿estas loco? Son 4000 Km.* son 40 horas de viaje. ¿manejando solos los dos?- de repente comprendí la magnitud de este viaje, 40 horas solos, 40 horas para cambiar la situación. La idea ya no me parecía tan absurda.

Edward POV

"_Por favor, di que si, di que si, di que si…"_ rogaba con mis pensamientos que ella aceptara.

***el juego de la botella, es uno muy común acá, es con una botella de vidrio se la hace girar en el suelo, y a quienes apunte se deben besar.**

**** el "chupe y sople" es con una carta de naipe, se coloca sobre la boca aspirando y se va pasando entre quienes juegan cuando se cae esos se deben besar.**

**Hola!!! Perdonen la demora, pasa que estoy preparando finales en la universidad, y casi no puedo escribir, espero que les guste este capitulo, es un puente a lo que planeo… ¿Qué les parece? ¿Los hacemos viajar en auto 40 horas? ¿O se soluciona todo de repente? Espero opiniones, igual lo mas importante llega en Forks, pero igual que les parece? Viajan en auto y aunque sea reafirman su amistad? O avión y lo hacemos mas directo? Espero sus reviews, con lo que piensan y lo que les gustaría, me hacen muy feliz, las quieroooooooooooo!!!! MarPatz…**

**¡¡¡TOQUEN EL BOTON VERDE COMO SI DE LOS OJOS DE EDWARD SE TRATARA!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, solo mi historia, y Edward tocando el piano para mí…**

**PARA QUIENES VOTARON, ENCONTRÉ EL PUNTO MEDIO!!!**

**Capitulo 9**

**Solucionando Problemas**

**Edward POV**

Bella suspiró un par de veces, dudando, y supe que había sido una mala idea, que me hacia suponer que iba a querer pasar 40 horas en un auto conmigo, no aguanté mas, y estaba por decirle que lo olvidara, o que era una broma o una estupidez así.

Bien…- respondió ella, en el momento en que estaba por abrir la boca para decirle que no viajábamos.- digo si aceptas manejar 40 horas para ver a mi madre.

No me gustaría que nuevamente tu madre llorara tu ausencia. Además si me ayudas a manejar en 2 días podemos estar en Forks.- le respondí entusiasmado nuevamente.

Claro, yo te ayudo a manejar, pero debemos buscar un hotel para pasar la noche, no manejaremos 20 horas cada uno, sabes que con mis reflejos lo más probable es que si tengo sueño ocasione un accidente.- ella realmente quería viajar 40 horas en auto conmigo, casi estallaba de la alegría.

No, claro esta, Bella, debemos buscar, un lugar, y mejor si lo hacemos desde aquí para saber cuanto dinero necesitamos.- ya me podía imaginar llegar al hotel, y que dijeran que por el turismo en esos días, solo les quedaba la habitación matrimonial, Bella y yo durmiendo en la misma cama, ya era mucha ilusión. El teléfono sonó sacándome de mi ensueño.

Levanté el teléfono del sillón donde lo había arrojado enojado. Y lo atendí

¿Diga?- pegunté irritado, quería seguir planeando mi viaje con Bella

¿Sr. Cullen?- preguntó una voz de una mujer avergonzada

Si, él habla.- respondí ya sabía quien era, y mas me irritaba.

Le hablo de AirLan, quería hacerle saber que después de lo ocurrido esta mañana decidí hablar con el gerente, sobre su problema, él le envía sus disculpas, y me dice que le haga saber, que tiene sus 2 pasajes a Seattle, también serán a cuenta de la aerolínea por los problemas ocasionados, y son en primera clase, Sr. Cullen.- me contó la telefonista. Nunca me habría enojado tanto sino fuera porque prefería mantener el culo aplastado en un auto pero disfrutando del tiempo que pasaría con Bella, ahora mi tiempo serían solo 6 horas.

Bien, me alegro que finalmente se halla arreglado el problema- respondí tratando de ser lo mas diplomático posible.

Sr. Cullen cuando guste están a su disposición los pasajes, déjeme solo confirmar su viaje ¿será el día 2 de julio a las 19.00 horas verdad?

Si, así es.- respondí tajante.

Muy bien, espero que disfrute su viaje, que tenga buenas tardes- respondió feliz la empleada.

Gracias, igualmente- dije con sorna. Arrojé nuevamente el teléfono al sillón, esta vez con mas furia.

¿Quién era?- preguntó Bella, inocentemente. Todas mis ilusiones se habían ido al carajo.

Era de la aerolínea, pudieron arreglar finalmente nuestro problema, así que el 2 a las 19 horas viajamos a Seattle y de ahí en auto a Forks.- le respondí aun irritado.

¿Y por qué estás molesto?- preguntó ella, claro que no podía mentirle, ella notó mi furia con el teléfono, pero… ¿Qué le podía decir?

Eh… pasa que me molesta que esta gente nos halla hecho pensar que no podríamos viajar y resulta ser que con una simple llamada al gerente se soluciona todo.- mentí.

Edward solo pasaron 15 minutos desde que te dijeron que no íbamos a poder viajar, no seas tan extremo.

¡No importa! ¿y si tu llamabas a tu madre para decirle que no iríamos? La pobre ya estaría llorando.

Si, pero ahora sería una sorpresa para ella, que llegáramos finalmente.

¡Ufff...!- dije, y me puse mis zapatos.- debo salir- realmente necesitaba tomar aire.

De acuerdo, yo iré eligiendo la ropa que llevaré.

¿Puedes… - comencé pero ella no me dejo terminar de hablar.

Si, Edward yo elegiré tu ropa, y te armo el bolso.

Gracias, Bells, te veo luego- dije dándole un beso en la frente y yéndome necesitaba respirar, y hablar con James también, mejor dicho necesitaba la garganta de James.

%&$+++**

¡¡¡Levántate, Edward!!!- gritó Bella abriendo la puerta de mi dormitorio.

¿Qué ocurre?- dije refregándome los ojos

Hoy viajamos, y hay que hacer compras, Alice quiere que le llevemos un regalo a tus padres, necesito que te compres una campera porque sabes como llueve en Forks, hay que retirar los pasajes de avión, y resulta ser que hoy también tienes turno con el oculista y lo olvidaste, así que ¡levántate!- dijo respirando por primera vez, estalle de risa, y ella se puso roja como un tomate, salió golpeando mi puerta. Volví a acostarme para dormir un rato más. 15 minutos después Bella volvió a entrar, esta vez con un vaso de agua, que vació en mi cabeza.

¡¡¡BELLA!!!- grité y ella salio disparada de mi cuarto- ME LAS VOY A COBRAR, SWAN ESTO NO QUEDA ASÍ.

Atrápame si puedes- dijo mientras saltaba uno de los sillones y corría en dirección a la cocina.

¿no me crees capaz?- le pregunté. Encerrándola entre la mesa, la mesada y la heladera. Me acerqué a ella, acechándola. Pero ella se escapó por un costado cuando mi cuerpo estaba casi sobre el de ella.

¡¡Hey!! ¡Eso es trampa!- le dije, buscándola, su risa divertida me dio una idea de adonde había ido.

Bella saltó nuevamente el sillón y corrió a su habitación. No llegó porque se tropezó con una lámpara junto a su puerta, cayó agarrándose fuertemente el pie. Corrí a ella, tirándome al suelo a su lado.

¿Qué te hiciste?- pregunté tomándole el pie.

Me lastimé- dijo riendo, siempre que a Bella le dolía algo no lloraba, reía.

¡Que raro!- exclamé, ella vivía lastimándose.

¿Tengo sangre?- preguntó alejando su mirada de su pie, y cerrando los ojos con fuerza la sangre le daba mucho asco.

Si te sacas la mano, y me dejas ver, te puedo llegar a decir, no hace falta un torniquete creo que si hay una herida no te vas a desangrar, por el pie precisamente.- ella se rió con los ojos cerrados. Y dejó su pie a mi alcance. Su dedo pequeño lucía levemente hinchado, pero no había sangre, ni nada de gravedad. Me quedé observando a Bella, con sus ojos cerrados, y lagrimas en sus mejillas, por el dolor que le había causado el golpe, todo ella era hermosa. Abrió sus ojos levemente, para encontrarse con mi inquisidora mirada.

¿Qué me ves?- preguntó.

Analizaba si te podías poner mas pálida de lo que estas por un golpe en el dedo, que ni te aguantas. No conozco nadie que haya muerto por un golpe en un dedo.- bromeé, ella me golpeó en el brazo, riendo.

Muy gracioso, Cullen, esto es tu culpa, todo por no querer levantarte cuando te digo.- dijo levantándose, para hacer el desayuno, y yo me fui a bañar.

El resto del día, se pasó entre compras, compras con Alice, compras de Bella que Alice hacía, regalos y más regalos para Renee, para Charlie, Carlisle y Esme. La pequeña duende saltaba feliz, como si estuviera en su hábitat natural en el Shopping. Las 5 se hicieron rápido, y era mejor, ir a tomar el avión sino queríamos que se nos fuera, no me molestaría ir en auto si se iba el avión, pero definitivamente no llegaríamos a tiempo para el cumpleaños de la madre de Bella.

Emmett nos buscó en el Shopping por pedido de Alice y nos llevaron al aeropuerto.

Bien, una foto de la primera vez en 3 años que viajan a Forks.- dijo Alice sacando del bolso su cámara digital.

¡odio las fotos Alice!- exclamó Bella, me acerqué rodeándola con mi brazo.

Si estoy yo en ella nadie te mirará a ti- le dije burlón.

Ella sonrió lo mejor que pudo, y así nos despedimos de Florida para pasarnos 4 días en Forks.

Sr. Cullen, Srita. Swan, sus asientos, el suyo es aquí Sr. Cullen- dijo la aeromoza indicándome un asiento junto a una joven de unos 25 años. Que al verme sonrió complacida.- y el suyo Srita. Swan es aquí.- dijo la aeromoza indicándole un asiento junto a una señora mayor, Bella se sentó, y yo me acerqué a ella tomándola del brazo.

¿Edward?- reclamó Bella.

Creí que nos sentaríamos juntos.- le dije a la chica con Bella tomada aun del brazo- mi reservación era para dos y además nos sentábamos juntos.

Sr. Cullen, temo que estos son los asientos disponibles.

No me importa, arréglelo Ud. ¡estoy cansado de sus problemas, en esta aerolínea todo es problema!

Mire, Sr. Cullen deberá pedirle a alguno de los pasajeros que los deje sentar juntos, porque la numeración de sus boletos es la que les indiqué.- dijo la moza enojada.

Bien, pero esta será la ultima vez que viaje con Uds.- dije soltando a Bella, y acercándome a la joven junto a mi en los asientos designados.- ¡Hola!- le dije sonriendo, ella se quitó los auriculares y me miró feliz.- me llamó Edward, ¿tu eres?

Heidi- dijo ella extendiéndome su mano, la estreché gustoso.

Bien, Heidi, tengo un problema- le dije haciendo un puchero. Ella se puso seria, tratando de entenderme.- ¿ves esa chica allí?- le dije señalándole a Bella.

Si- dijo ella confundida.

Bien, es mi amiga, y esta embarazada de 2 meses, esta un poco delicada de salud, y por eso vamos a Seattle a visitar a su familia, entenderás que su estado anímico no es el mejor.

¡pobrecita!- dijo Heidi, llevándose la mano al pecho.

Entonces, Heidi, querida- dije levantando mi vista, mirándola a través de mis pestañas.- ¿te molestaría cambiar de asiento con ella?

Mmm…- dijo ella dudando, seguramente esperaba alguna otra propuesta de mi parte.

Además se que es un poco desubicado de mi parte… no, mejor olvídalo- dije rehuyendo su mirada.

No, por favor, dime. Quiero saber que es, Edward- dijo ella tratando de sonar seductora.

Quería saber ¿si me darías tu número de teléfono para llamarte estando en Seattle?- dije sonriendo solo un poco. Su mirada se iluminó.

Claro- dijo tomando un bolígrafo y un papel, y anotando su nombre y su número de teléfono- ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás en Seattle?

Y… depende, ya sabes lo de mi amiga.- dije fingiendo preocupación.

Claro, bien aquí esta mi numero, y me has caído bien, así que le cambiaré el lugar a tu amiga.

Gracias, querida Heidi- dije tomando su mano para besarla.

No tienes por qué- dijo y se levantó de mi lado.

Me giré para ver la expresión de Bella, ella tenía el ceño fruncido, y miraba con gran curiosidad, Heidi se acercó a su lado, y la tomó de la mano.

Espero que todo lo de tu bebé salga bien, tienes un gran amigo. Así que yo me sentaré aquí, así tu puedes estar tranquila con él.

¿gracias?- dijo Bella, tan inocente que sentía que arruinaría mi mentira.

Bella, querida ven a sentarte a mi lado, miles de gracias Heidi, te llamaré- dije volviéndome a sentar.

¿Qué fue todo eso?- preguntó Bella indignada.

Una mentira piadosa.- le respondí triunfante.

Bella, resopló molesta, pero finalmente no habló mas del asunto, el resto del viaje transcurrió tranquilo, Bella se durmió rápidamente, después de tomarse un par de pastillas para dormir, ya que le tenía terror a viajar en avión. Cuando finalmente concilió el sueño, su rostro se veía sereno, parecía una nena, cada tanto fruncía su ceño preocupada por algo, entonces yo la tomaba de la mano, para hacerle saber que estaba allí. Pasé casi toda la noche, cuidando de ella, y me dormí agotado una hora antes de llegar.

**Bella POV **

Supe que Edward pasó la noche en vela, cuidándome, pero cuando desperté él se había dormido, tomándome de la mano, sentí pena de tener que despertarlo porque sabía estaba cansado pero igual ya estábamos llegando.

¿Edward?- pregunté suavemente.

¿mmm…?- preguntó con los ojos aun cerrados.

Estamos por llegar a Seattle, despierta.- Edward abrió sus ojos sorprendido, y se estiró desperezándose.

Llegando a Seattle corrimos por nuestros bolsos, escapándonos de la tal Heidi a quien Edward le cambió el asiento.

Después corrimos para alquilar un auto para ir a Forks. Edward quería un auto veloz, yo quería un auto cómodo, el resto no me importaba.

El que nos alquilaba nos ofreció un montón de modelos, pero cuando le mostró a Edward un volvo plateado, el enloqueció y accedió a pagar lo que fuera por ese auto, teníamos un viaje de 3 horas a Forks, que Edward a pesar de lo mal que había dormido en el avión se encargó a hacerlo de una hora 50 minutos, si, se lo conté con reloj.

Yo gritaba desesperada cuando hacía alguna curva a la velocidad en la que manejaba, y él gritaba de emoción feliz.

¡Bella, este es el auto que necesitamos! Para mi cumpleaños numero 21 quiero este auto de regalo.

Dile a tus padres Edward, pero no te hagas ilusiones, yo prefiero nuestra camioneta.

Bella, esa camioneta es la abuela de este auto, mira el confort, mira el tapizado, el olor a nuevo- decía él acariciando el auto.

Y también vi el precio- respondí sarcástica.

Siempre es lo mismo, nunca puedes disfrutar nada- respondió mirándome y regañándome, mientras apretaba el acelerador.

¡¡¡Mira la ruta por favor!!! NOS VAS A MATAR.

Tranquila- dijo frenando.- ¿Qué es eso?

No se, pero parece la policía- avanzamos 100 metros mas, para encontrarnos con que un árbol había caído bloqueando el camino.

¿Qué ocurre, oficial?- preguntó Edward, acercándose a un policía.

Una tormenta eléctrica esta mañana derribó un par de árboles.

Típico de este pueblo de porquería- dije murmurando, Edward sofocó una carcajada- ¿Cuándo cree que se podrá pasar?- le pregunté al policía, cruzándome sobre Edward.

Con suerte mañana en la mañana- me respondió el policía. Suspiré molesta.

Bella, relájate, si llegaremos al cumpleaños de tu madre.

Edward no es eso lo que me preocupa, pero ahora ¿que haremos?- le pregunté irritada.

¿Edward Cullen y Bella Swan?- preguntó divertido el policía.

Si, ¿Por qué?- contestó Edward extrañado.

Soy Sam, Sam Uley- respondió el policía- hacía tanto que no los veía, desde que se fueron hace tres años, ¿no tienen donde quedarse?, bien, una prima de Emily, mi esposa, tiene un hotel en Port Ángeles, díganle que van de mi parte, para que les haga precio- dijo dándonos la dirección- y cuando puedan pasar a Forks, quiero que nos vayan a visitar a La Push.

Gracias, Sam, cuenta con nuestra visita- le dijo Edward, girando con el auto para luego tomar la ruta a Port Ángeles.

Esta sería toda una noche con Edward.

**Edward POV **

Llegamos a Port Ángeles cuando oscurecía, buscamos la dirección del hotel que Sam nos había dado, cuando lo encontramos, vimos que era mas bien un hostel, pero no nos importó era solo por esa noche. Nos atendió una señora de mediana edad, que al ver sus facciones reconocimos como la prima de Emily, su cabello oscuro y sus rasgos típicos de los quileutes.

¡Hola! Somos Bella y él es Edward, Sam Uley nos recomendó este lugar- se presentó Bella.

Ah, si claro, los estaba esperando, me dijo que vendrían, que pena que no pudieron llegar a Forks. Soy Annie.- se presentó la mujer, su voz denotaba menos años que los que aparentaba su rostro.

Si, es una lastima pero en fin, pasaremos la noche aquí después de todo- dijo Bella, en un suspiro.

No hay problema aquí tendrán habitación y siendo conocidos de Sam, un buen descuento también, el único inconveniente es que no esperábamos mas gente, y solo nos queda una habitación, es doble, me refiero a que es de dos camas individuales, así como Uds. mucha gente quedo varada al no poder pasar a Forks. Sino les molesta es lo que tengo para ofrecerles.

Bien, por mi no hay ningún problema- dijo determinada Bella, una sonrisa estupida se me dibujó en el rostro.

Por mi tampoco- dije todavía ido.

Annie nos indicó la habitación, era pequeña con una mesa de luz entre ambas camas, Bella saltó a la cama junto a la pared.

Bien, chicos, los dejo, todavía hay alerta meteorológica, por lo que si se corta la electricidad, hay velas en la mesa de noche, disculpen los inconvenientes.- dijo despidiéndose luego de desearnos "buenas noche".

Bien, me daré una ducha, espero no encontrarte dormido cuando vuelva, aun me debes lo que me hiciste ayer en casa, me duele el dedo y me acuerdo de mi venganza.

Si, Bella no me voy a dormir- le respondí, antes de que se metiera al baño. Pero cuando estuve solo, y asenté la cabeza en la almohada caí sumido en el sueño.

Desperté al sentir un peso extraño en mis piernas, Bella había cruzado ambas piernas en mí, inmovilizando mi cadera, en sus manos tenía su maquillaje, quise quitarla, pero mis manos estaban atadas al espaldar de la cama.

¡Sonríe!- dijo divertida, tomando tras ella una cámara y sacándome una foto.

¡Ya, desátame, Bella!- le pedí sacudiendo mi cuerpo.

¡Bien, ya voy, Sr. Enojón!- dijo comenzando a desatar los nudos de mis manos.

Ahora verás lo que te va a pasar…- dije mientras ella gritaba y saltaba a su cama, en ese momento se cortó la luz y Bella gritó asustada.

¡¡¡Edward!!!

Si, ya se, tienes miedo, ahí voy- dije levantándome para acostarme junto a ella.- ¿Qué sería de ti sin mi?- le pregunté en la oscuridad.

No se, siempre que se corta la luz te busco a ti, Edward- confesó acercándose a mi cuerpo, la rodee con mis brazos, y juro que debió sentir como se aceleraba mi corazón.

¿y cuando estas con Jasper tampoco te sientes segura?- le pregunté acomodándome bajo las colchas y acercándola a ella también.

No quiero hablar de Jasper, después de… lo que ocurrió en la fiesta… estamos peleados.- dijo escondiendo su rostro como si pudiera verla.

Pasamos la noche tranquilos y sin prender la luz, hablamos un rato hasta que Bella comenzó a bostezar.

Tengo sueño- dijo entre un bostezo.

Lo se, pequeña, duerme tranquila, ¿quieres que me vaya a mi cama para tener espacio?- dije destapándome, rogaba que dijera que no, pero aun así, no quería molestarla.

¡¡¡No!!! Quédate, quédate conmigo…- dijo ella en susurros. Atrayéndome con sus manos para que me acercara. Me giré quedando de frente a ella, Bella enredó sus piernas en mí, temiendo a que me fuera. La besé en la frente, para que se tranquilizara, ella levantó su rostro y rozó nuestros labios.

Luego Bella suspiró y se animó a darme un suave beso, durmiéndose finalmente.

**Hola!!! Bueno, capitulo mas extenso, tenía ganas de que fuera así, se viene un capitulo muy bueno, que ya lo escribí, parece que Bella alejándose del entorno, no es tan perra, y hace sufrir tanto al pobre Edward, no? Bueno, espero sus reviews, gracias a quienes comentan, los tengo muy en cuenta, los quiero mucho! Me voy a seguir estudiando, Un beso, Grande!!!**

**TOQUEN EL BOTON VERDE COMO SI DE LOS OJOS DE **_**Edward**_** SE TRATARA, YA SE HAY ALGUNAS QUE QUIEREN OTRA COSA, YA LLEGARA…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, solo mi Edward Cullen, si, si, yo soy la Sra. Marianela de Cullen ja!**

**Capitulo 10 **

**Las mentiras duelen**

**Bella POV**

En mi mente vagaban solo pequeños fragmentos de la noche anterior, sabia que había besado a Edward, también sabia que el no me había rechazado, sabia que había dormido con él, y ahora mi rostro estaba en su pecho, escuchando cada latido de su corazón, pero a pesar de la felicidad que sentía también estaba insegura de cómo continuaría nuestra relación después de esto. Levanté mi vista apoyándome sobre mis brazos en su pecho. No recuerdo en que momento me había destapado, pero lo debía haber hecho por el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Edward, su piel parecía afiebrada, sus mejillas estaban levemente enrojecidas de calor. Edward respiraba tranquilo, murmuraba algo, pero no entendía que decía, aunque a juzgar por su rostro estaba enojado con alguien. Sonreí, y crucé por sobre él para levantarme, él me dio la espalda acomodándose sobre un costado. Tomé un tallón y me fui a ducharme. No quise tardar mucho por si él despertaba.

**Edward POV**

"… _caminaba por el corredor del colegio, ahí estaba Stanley molestando a Bella, la empujaba, y Bella lloraba despacio, me molesté tanto con ella que me acerqué y le comencé a decir tantas cosas, realmente estaba enojado. _

_Bella me pedía que me tranquilizara, Jessica trataba de explicarme algo, pero yo no quería escucharla, ella estaba molestando a mi Bella y mi lado protector estaba ahí…"_

Sentí dos brazos en mi pecho, que nada tenían que ver con la escena, mi mente se aclaró pero no quise abrir los ojos, continué fingiendo estar dormido, Bella pasó sobre mi, levantándose de la cama, me gire dándole la espalda, apoyándome sobre mi costado, escuché sus pasos, se acercó al placard frente a la cama, tomó un tallón y salió de la habitación. Me quedé allí tratando de aclarar mis pensamientos, cuando golpearon la puerta. Me levanté creyendo que sería Bella que habría olvidado la llave o algo así. Me encontré con Annie que me saludó con su mejor sonrisa.

Si quieres puedes bañarte en el baño de mi habitación.- me dijo analizando con la mirada el cuarto, solo una cama estaba destendida, la otra estaba tal cual ella me la había entregado la noche anterior.

Bella tenía miedo porque se cortó la luz- me excusé.

Hacen muy linda pareja…- murmuró ella solo para que yo la escuchara, sentí mis mejillas calientes, me había hecho avergonzar.

Voy a aceptar su propuesta de bañarme en su baño- dije cambiando de tema.

Annie me indicó el camino y en unos minutos me sentí mucho mejor, casi ya pensaba con claridad, Bella me había besado, ¿eso que significaba?, que ya no éramos mas amigos y éramos… ¿algo mas? no, no podía ser tan sencillo. Cuando llegué a la habitación a cambiarme, Bella aun no volvía, seguramente iba a dejar a todos los clientes del hostel sin agua, porque ella era capaz de bañarse una hora. Annie me volvió a buscar para ir a desayunar. No tenía hambre pero no podía negarme. Esperé, y esperé a Bella, pero ella aun no venía. Finalmente apareció. Tenía puesto un vestido de verano, con pequeñas flores en colores pasteles sin mangas, y unas sandalias blancas sin taco, la miré embobado, ella me buscó entre la gente, cuando me encontró sonrió caminando en mi dirección.

Bella…yo quería decirte…- dije cuando se sentó, dispuesto a confesarle que la quería.

¿Qué desayunaste?- preguntó ella, tomando el menú. Cortando cualquier intento de hablar de lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

El resto del desayuno transcurrió en silencio o hablando de temas banales, ninguno que llevara a tratar lo de anoche, me sentí frustrado, y con ganas, sorprendentemente, de llegar a Forks. Le pagué a Annie, dividimos los gastos con Bella y nos fuimos a casa, era un viaje de una hora y media, que mis ansias por alejarme de Bella lo transformaron en apenas una hora, invadí el silencio con musica de Debussy y Bella se durmió, dejándome pensar y sumirme en mis pensamientos. No quedaban rastros de los árboles que habían caído en la ruta por lo que llegamos rápido, primero debía dejar a Bella con sus padres, tomé el camino bordeando el pueblo y pasando la entrada del camino a mi casa.

Llegamos a la casa de Bella casi a la hora del almuerzo, la llamé, pero al ver que no se despertaba, me bajé del auto y la alcé para llevarla a su casa. Golpee debatiéndome entre llamarla o dejarla seguir durmiendo. Quizás no durmió bien la noche anterior porque habíamos dormido juntos. Renee se dirigió presurosa a la puerta, cuando me vio con Bella en brazos comenzó a llorar.

Mi pequeña…- murmuró, besándola en la frente.

¿Renee?- pregunté en susurros.- ¿me dejas pasar? La verdad que Bella pesa.- Renee se movió dándome lugar para que entrara. Subí las escaleras despacio, tenía miedo que Bella se me cayera, y la deposité en su cama, ella enredó sus brazos en mi cuello quejándose, la separé suavemente, la besé en la frente y me fui. Bella no notó mi ausencia y siguió durmiendo.

Gracias por traerla, Edward- me dijo Charlie.

No tiene por qué, jefe Swan. Dígale que mañana en la mañana vendré a buscarla para salir a dar una vuelta.

Si, Edward, ahora ve a tu casa que estarán felices de verte.- asentí y sonreí, quería ver a mi familia.

Aceleré para llegar a casa, en 15 minutos estaba entrando en el bosque, acercándome a la gran casa en medio del bosque, tan hermosa como hacía tres años. Mis padres estuvieron felices de verme, no recordaba cuanto los extrañaba hasta que estuve con ellos. La casa igual estaba vacía sin Alice, pero ella ya nunca venía desde que estaba con Emmett.

Las horas pasaron lentas, Bella no me llamó supuse que también debía de estar disfrutando con sus padres. Supuse, que deberíamos hablar en algún momento de lo que pasó en Port Angeles pero no sabía como hablarlo con ella. Me acosté pensando en ella, ahora sentía su ausencia y dolía, hacia mucho no nos separábamos con Bella, aunque fuera dormíamos bajo el mismo techo. Pensé en mil maneras de decirle lo que me pasaba con ella, me bañe 2 veces y no sabia que hacer, recalenté la comida de la cena, hice abdominales, pero no tenía sueño. Así que fui al piano, compuse una melodía, la toque en el aire sin asentar los dedos en las teclas, para no despertar a mis padres, ya comenzaba a aclarar cuando finalmente se me ocurrió una idea…

**Bella POV**

Me di vuelta nuevamente, la noche había sido larga, mañana era el cumpleaños de mi madre y ya quería irme a casa, pero tampoco quería estar con Edward así, en esta situación, era conciente de que él no sentía igual que yo, y por eso en el desayuno en Port Ángeles no quise dejarlo hablar, no quería que se arrepintiera, solo era un beso. La noche había sido eterna, y ahora parecía que el día sería largo, ¿era correcto llamarlo tan temprano?, me puse la almohada sobre la cabeza para no ver la claridad, que se filtraba por la ventana. Sentí la puerta abrirse, y supuse sería mi mamá, me quité la almohada y me di vuelta nuevamente, no quería levantarme aun, sentí el colchón hundirse junto a mis piernas.

Bella levántate, iremos a un lugar que hace muchos años no vamos- presurosa salté de la cama, lo entendí de inmediato. Edward no necesitaba decirme más…

Caminamos casi media mañana, me caí un par de veces, Edward estaba feliz, ansioso, y casi corría en el bosque, buscando llegar, se detenía, para esperarme, igual yo estaba tan impaciente como él, por lo que aunque los golpes me dolieran, seguía caminando.

Pasamos los últimos árboles antes de salir a la luz, el sol me encandiló y luego, cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron pude ver con claridad.

El prado lucía tal como lo recordaba hermoso, aunque ahora mis ojos adultos veían una gran diferencia en cuanto al tamaño, era pequeño ante la inmensidad del bosque, un pequeño claro entre las sombras.

Caminé observando todo, juntando flores y disfrutando el aire fresco, estaba un poco caluroso, o quizás fuera yo que sentía calor por todo lo que había caminado, pero Edward también se había quitado el buzo que tenía. Deje mi abrigo sobre un tronco, ese había sido nuestro banco desde siempre.

Me senté en el tronco después de un rato, cerrando mis ojos, Edward que había permanecido de pie, observándome recorrer el lugar se sentó en el pasto frente a mí. Cuando abrí los ojos, el me observaba sonriente, recordamos cuantas veces habíamos ido allí, desde pequeños cuando nos perdimos y también una vez que nos escapábamos de Alice, charlar con Edward era fácil, como siempre no necesitábamos de mucho para entendernos. Al cabo de un rato cuando ya me había aburrido de hablar tranquilamente comencé a molestar a Edward primero preguntándole cosas molestas, y después recordándole cosas que le daban vergüenza como la vez que en una excursión vomitó a Mike Newton, Edward se irritó y como sabía que era lo que mas me molestaba me tiró al piso y se arrodilló encima de mi haciéndome cosquillas, comencé a pedir piedad porque ya no podía respirar, mientras me retorcía tratando de alejarlo de mi cuando notó que era cierto y no podía respirar se quitó, acostándose a mi lado, yo trataba de normalizar mi respiración, él quitaba las hojas de mi cabello, giré mi cara en su dirección.

Edward estaba concentrado en mi cabeza frunciendo el ceño por las rebeldes hojas que no podía sacar de mi pelo.

Coloque mi mano en su mejilla, él se detuvo a analizar mi rostro, me acerqué mas y lo besé, él no me rechazó, sonrío contra mis labios como si lo hubiese estado esperando, abrió su boca gustoso de darle paso a mi lengua. Acaricié sus labios con mi lengua extasiándome con su sabor, y luego masajee la suya con la mía.

De todo lo que fui conciente luego fue de Edward sobre arrancándome la remera, y yo a él, tiradas en el pasto, y besos y piel, hasta que sonó su teléfono.

Responde- murmuré junto a su boca.

No quiero…- dijo él, bajando sus labios para besar mi cuello.

Podría ser importante- dije desganada, Edward gruño. Le quité el teléfono del bolsillo, un número desconocido marcaba la pantalla de su celular. Edward tomó el celular sin quitarse de encima.

¿diga?- preguntó irritado. Cuando le respondieron, se levantó sentándose a mi lado, y me miró fijamente.

¿Quién es?- susurré. Edward hizo su sonrisa torcida y me lanzó un beso.

Claro, si estaré aquí un par de días mas- alguien de Forks era, y quería saber quien le arranqué el teléfono de las manos y lo puse en altavoz.

…_recordaba el tiempo que salimos juntos, yo me imaginaba como la Sra. de Edward Cullen_- dijo una voz femenina en una carcajada. ¿Quién diablos era esa?, ¿Edward había tenido una novia? ¿una chic**A**? Me levanté molesta, y comencé a caminar en sentido contrario adonde estaba Edward, entre nosotros nunca hubo secretos, hasta ahora, que descubría que un secreto gigante estuvo entre nosotros, esta mentira dolía, y mucho.

Tanya- dijo él, siguiéndome con el teléfono aun en altavoz- no tengo buena señal, te llamo luego.

Claro- dijo ella, riendo aun.

Bella, por favor, vuelve- me rogó, ni lo miré solo seguí caminando, mi rabia era tal, que busqué el camino mas largo para bajar por el bosque, tropecé y caí mas que cuando subía y me lastimé las palmas de las manos que ahora me sangraban y me hacían sufrir cada vez que las apoyaba para caminar entre los árboles. Sin embargo bajé a mayor velocidad que Edward, tomé la vieja camioneta que mi padre me regaló siendo adolescente y me fui. No me importó dejarlo solo, en el bosque que buscara como llegar a su casa.

**$$**%%

Bella, hija, ven quiero que le llevemos el desayuno a tu madre a la cama.- dijo Charlie, despertándome a la mañana siguiente.

Claro, el cumpleaños de Renee- dije desperezándome.

Bella…- me reprendió mi padre, odiaba llamara a mi madre por su nombre, quería le dijera "mamá"

Renee fingió sorpresa ante el desayuno, mi padre, desde que tenía uso de razón hacia lo mismo con ella, traerle el desayuno a la cama, luego almorzábamos juntos y cenaban en Port Ángeles los dos solos, en una cena romántica, no quise impedírselos, aunque desde que me fui de Forks no tenía contacto con mis amigos y no quería quedarme sola, quizás ellos solos cambiaran de opinión y no se fueran nada. El almuerzo resultó tranquilo, nadie nombró a Edward por lo que, me sentí cómoda, el silencio nunca me molestó, pero mientras menos preguntaran de Edward mejor me sentía.

Finalmente tuvo mi padre que interrumpir esa tranquilidad.

Bella, hija…-dijo aclarándose la garganta.

¿Si, Char…, papá?- me apresuré a decir

Bella, esta noche, tu madre y yo, iremos como todos los años a cenar a Port Ángeles, y…

Si, ya se, es cena de pareja- dije, para que no se sintiera mal.

Bien, pero como hace tanto que no venías, con tu madre decidimos no ir, esta noche, no queremos dejarte sola- dijo agachando la cabeza frustrado.

Papá, lo aprecio, pero quiero que vayan esta noche.- dije, tomándolo de la mano.

¿y tu que harás?- odié esa pregunta de mi madre.

Llamaré a Edward, y veremos una película o algo así- respondí odiándome a mi misma, igual tenía un plan.

Llámalo, ahora, que sino puede venir nos quedaremos- pidió mi mamá.

Claro- dije fingiendo mi sonrisa.

El teléfono sonó apenas 2 veces, cuando atendió Edward, su voz sonaba dormida, claro eran las 9 de la mañana.

¿Diga?- preguntó irritado.

¡Edward!- dije fingiendo ante mis padres.

Bella…¿eres tu? Claro, que eres tu, discúlpame por lo de ayer… te lo puedo exp…- dijo aclarándose la garganta para hablar mejor.

Si, le daré tus saludos a Renee, como sabes esta noche, ellos se van a cenar a Port Ángeles por lo que estaré sola, ¿quieres venir a ver una película o algo?- le dije cambiándole el tema.

Claro, ¿a que hora quieres que vaya? Tendré que decirle a… ¡¡no importa!! Yo voy, a las 19.30 ¿te parece? Busco algo de comer en el pueblo, y voy… allí estaré, Bella.- dijo casi gritando emocionado al teléfono.

Bien, Eddie- dije para molestarlo- te veré esta noche.

Mis padres salieron a las 6.30 por lo que tenía una hora para vestirme y comenzar a preparar mi venganza, odiaba las mentiras y lo peor es que Edward lo sabía y no le importó.

Me duché intranquila no quería que se me pasara el tiempo, en preparativos, tenía una llamada que hacer. Salí del baño, pensando que ropa usaría, elegí un vestido azul, manga 3/4 Forks era frío para mi ropa de Florida, igual no me lo pondría ya, me puse la ropa interior azul de encaje en combinación con el vestido, le mostraría a Edward lo que se perdía.

Tomé mi celular y marqué el numero de Jasper al tercer timbrazo atendió.

¡Bella! Esperaba que alguna vez me llamaras, siento lo de esa noche, no quise que fuera así, pero debes entender que soy muy celoso- dijo justificándose sin darme tiempo a saludarlo, y haciéndome perder valioso tiempo, en 15 minutos Edward llegaría.

Ya lo sé, Jasper, he sido una tonta, y la pasamos tan bien, estando juntos… - dije casi ronroneando al teléfono.

Tienes razón, nena- dijo él, entendiendo mi mensaje oculto.

Mmm… Jasper no sabes como te extraño, recién en la ducha, pensaba en ti, y me excité de solo recordarte- murmuré. El suspiró del otro lado de la línea, seguramente excitándose también.

Eres una niña mala- me susurró. Sentí el cierre de su pantalón supe que lo hacía a propósito.

¿quieres tener sexo telefónico conmigo, Jazz?- dije tentándolo. Él claro que no se negó por lo que comencé a tocarme y a gemir al teléfono para que me oyera.

Sentí 2 golpes en la puerta y supe era Edward, pero esto era parte de mi plan, el sabía donde escondía la llave de casa. Golpeo nuevamente, cuando notó que no le abriría, dejó de hacerlo, sentí la puerta abrirse, y gemí a mayor volumen, escuché sus pasos en la escalera, pero no me moví de la cama, exponiéndome desnuda en dirección a la puerta de mi habitación, Jasper, seguía hablándome y murmurando incoherencias…

**Edward POV **

Sabía que Bella estaba enojada conmigo pero no supuse que fuera tan grave como para no abrirme la puerta, además ella me había llamado a mi, supuse que sería para que sus padres pudieran salir a cenar, pero no quería irme, por lo que volví a insistir, había sido todo un problema salir de casa, casi no pude venir, pero finalmente cuando lo convencí corrí a buscar una película y algo para comer.

Busqué la llave debajo de la maceta junto a la puerta, y entré, sentí que Bella estaba en su habitación, por lo que subí, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, su escalera rechinaba mucho y cada escalón me delataba. La escuché gemir, y sentí temor de que quizás pudiera dolerle algo pero luego habló.

"_Jazz, así es como me gusta y lo sabes…" _la escuché murmurar, supe que era lo que ocurría, y sentí ira, por primera vez tenía que reconocer que Bella cuando quería hacerme daño, le era muy fácil con esto bastaba, estaba cansado de esta situación. Ella se estaba vengando, porque no reconocí una relación de cuando tenía 13 años, y aun creía que podía ser heterosexual. Tomé mi celular y llame a James.

¿Bebé?- contestó él al instante, seguramente esperaba con el teléfono en la mano, por si lo llamaba. Se había quedado en casa a solas con mis padres. James había decidido darme una sorpresa y viajar solo para pasar una noche conmigo, yo lo había dejado para pasarla con Bella. Ahora que estuviera aquí me servía y mucho.

James, ¿quieres venir a ver la película con nosotros?- le pregunté serio.

Claro- respondió él, feliz.

Le di la dirección, y solo era cuestión de 15 minutos, Bella, se tardó una eternidad en bajar, su rostro se veía relajado, fingí la mayor naturalidad, cuando se acercó a saludarme.

Veo que te has arreglado con Jasper- comenté tragando mi ira.

Si, es cierto- dijo ella sonriendo sarcásticamente.

Traje pizza, y una película, lamento haber interrumpido tu sesión telefónica- dije sonriendo

No te preocupes ni te escuché, ¿Qué película alquilaste?- preguntó, y esa maldita sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro.

"Posdata: Te amo"- dije entre dientes.

Ah, quería verla, dicen es una buena película.- dijo ella, levantándose para poner la película en el DVD frente a nosotros. Mi venganza llegó a tiempo, tocando la puerta.- ¿Quién será?- preguntó Bella intrigada.

Oh, es para mi, ¡yo atiendo!- grité corriendo a la puerta.- ¡James!- exclamé- ¡que suerte que encontraste la casa de Bella!

¿James?- preguntó Bella empalideciendo al ver su venganza trunca.

Si, James vino a visitarme, solo se queda hasta mañana, y lo voy a extrañar, el sabe cuanto- dije pellizcando la mejilla de James.

¡que bueno que hayas podido venir!- dijo Bella fingiendo, era tan mala mentirosa.

Bella sirvió la pizza, y puso la película, se sentó en el sillón, y James y yo nos sentamos en el suelo, sobre un par de almohadones, Bella apagó la luz, y aunque estaba oscuro, pude ver sus lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas, todo el rato. James ni se interesaba en mi, estaba muy atento al filme, por lo que me levanté de mi lugar y me senté junto a Bella, ella me miró asombrada y me prestó un poco de su manta, nos tapamos juntos, y ella se enroscó a mi lado, poniendo su cabeza sobre mi hombro, luego se acomodó en mi pecho y se quedó dormida. Yo también me dormí, la respiración de Bella me tranquilizaba y su calor en mi pecho me hacía sentir bien, ya de nada servían nuestros desquites estúpidos.

James me despertó cuando la película había terminado y los padres de Bella estaban llegando.

¡Mi pequeña!- exclamó Renee cuando vio a Bella durmiendo en mi pecho.

¿pasaron una linda velada?- les pregunté a Charlie y Renee.

Si, gracias, Edward, deberíamos despertar a Bella, así se acuesta en su cama- dijo Charlie, sacudiendo el brazo de Bella.

¡No, no! Deje jefe Swan yo la llevaré a su habitación y ya nos vamos con James- dije, alzando a Bella. Y bostezando de cansancio.

No, Edward no se vayan, como se van a ir con lo cansado que están. Uds. dormirán en la cama de Bella, y ella dormirá en el sofá cama de su habitación.

No, te molestes Renee, nosotros nos vamos a mi casa- le dije no quería que se molestara.

No es molestia, Edward, solo que deberán dormir juntos, muchachos ¿les molesta?- dijo ella tan inocente Renee que nunca podría entender que yo era gay.

No, Sra. Swan, no nos molesta- se apresuró a decir James.

Renee nos organizo la pieza, para que James y yo durmiéramos en la cama de plaza y media de Bella, mientras le armo la cama a su hija junto a la ventana. Bella ni siquiera notó cuando la recosté y Renee le puso su pijama, después de volver a la habitación, ella seguía durmiendo placidamente.

**Bella POV **

Recordaba estar durmiendo en el pecho de Edward, pero, de repente desperté en un colchón duro, sintiendo respiraciones acompasadas a mi lado, la luz de la luna, iluminó el rostro de Edward que dormía con un brazo fuera de la cama, mi cama, su rostro lucía sereno, ahora podía entenderlo, podía entender porque me sentí tan mal, cuando comprendí el daño que yo le había hecho al verlo vengándose de mi, trayendo a James a mi casa, quien dormía junto a Edward, podía verlo ya que mis ojos se habían acostumbrado a la penumbra.

Edward siempre había sido mi cable a tierra, mi amigo, mi hermano, mi compañero y confidente, siempre había sido el estereotipo de hombre que había buscado, pero a su vez permaneciendo intocable para mi. Siempre lo vi como gay, nunca como hombre y por eso me dolía tanto que nunca me hubiese dicho que tuvo una novia, quizás porque si me lo hubiese dicho yo siempre habría tenido la esperanza de convertirlo. Pero eso no era tanto lo que me molestaba, lo que me molestaba, era el hecho de que no fui yo la única mujer con la que estuvo. Entonces, ¿esto significaba que estaba enamorada de Edward? Y si lo pensaba, tenía lógica, siempre lo amé, aunque no lo había notado. Tomé una determinación, y la llevaría a cabo hasta las últimas consecuencias. Escuche nuevamente las respiraciones a mi lado, ambas pesadas, me levanté, y acaricié suavemente el rostro de Edward. Me acerqué a su oído para hablarle.

¿Edward?- dije susurrando para que James no me escuchara.

Mmm….- respondió él dormido.

Eddie soy yo, Bella despierta.- Edward abrió sus hermosos ojos verdes regalándome una mirada curiosa. Lo tomé de la mano, ayudándolo a levantarse, él no preguntó nada, solo se destapó y se incorporó, mirando de reojo a James que seguía durmiendo.

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación, con Edward pisándome los talones, caminé suavemente acercándome a las escaleras, toda la casa estaba a oscuras por lo que debía ser prudente. Cuando logramos bajar, rechinando casi todos los escalones, Edward tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, intentando leer mis pensamientos, mantuve su mirada, perdiéndome en sus ojos. Cuando se relajó, me acerque a él, enrosqué mis brazos en su cuello, y me fundí en un beso apasionado, Edward no me rechazó, y pronto estuvimos acostados sobre el sillón…

**Hola! Bueno, se me extendió demasiado, por eso el lemon no esta acá, viene en el próximo capitulo, que les ha parecido? Espero sus comentarios! Los quiero, me voy a dormir es tardísimo… MarPatz…**


	11. Chapter 11

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen… solo me atormentan y no me dejan pensar con claridad por eso escribo de ellos, y de mi chico, Edward Cullen!

**Capitulo 11**

_Ya no hay nada que decir  
no trates de fingir  
no me sueltes no me dejes  
bésame otra vez  
confía en mi y déjame sentir_

El mundo se detiene hoy  
estando contigo  
nada me importa alrededor  
si tu estas junto a mi

Eres todo para mi  
un ángel del cielo  
con tus alas me abrazaste  
siento tu calor

confía en mi déjame sentir  
no puedo mas quiero abrazarte…

**Edward POV**

Di miles de vueltas en la cama, tratando de conciliar el sueño, me sentía verdaderamente mal por lo que le había hecho a Bella, la había hecho llorar entendía su enojo, porque Bella estaba resentida conmigo ya que nunca le dije de mi novia de una semana cuando tenía 13 años. Resoplé más fuerte esta vez, y James apretó su abrazo en torno a mi cintura. Cerré los ojos y traté de pensar en otra cosa, imagine que puente sería adecuado para el final de mi sonata, en eso estaba cuando me descubrió el sueño. Y lo próximo que vi fue a Bella junto a mi rostro.

Sentí miedo, quizás querría que me fuera o algo así, pero cuando me llevó a oscuras por su casa supe que no era eso. Frente al sillón de la sala de estar le tomé el rostro entre mis manos, tratando de dilucidar sus pensamientos, mi corazón latía frenético, mientras miles de pensamientos me llevaban a pensar que realmente esta vez lo había arruinado todo en serio, pero lo que vi me desconcertó, Bella se acercó a mi rostro y me besó, casi intuí lo que seguía, pero decidí disfrutar de cada momento el máximo posible. Su beso se intensificó y la alcé, colocándola en torno a mi cintura. Ella enredó sus piernas, acercando su cuerpo al mío, a esta altura nuestras lenguas jugaban libremente, puse a Bella en el sillón, con cuidado de no poner ni un gramo de mi peso sobre ella. La observé completamente embobado y sin tener ni las mas minima idea de que hacer, su mirada me penetraba y aumentaba el calor creciente de mi vientre. Traté de colocar mi cuerpo lejos del suyo para que no sintiera como mi erección crecía, al tener su cuerpo tan cerca. Pero ella resopló inconforme y se abalanzó nuevamente sobre mí. Me besó enredando sus manos en mi cabello para que me acercara aun mas a ella, yo fui incorporándome para quedar sentado en el sillón, pero ella ante una próxima negativa cruzó a una velocidad de vértigo sus piernas sobre mis muslos, quedando a horcajadas en mi.

Bella, Bella… no hagas esto mas difícil…- le susurré, tratando yo también de convencerme de mis próximas palabras.

Edward, quiero hacerlo…- dijo ella contra mis labios, con sus ojos aun cerrados.

Y yo también… pero…no se como decirlo…quizás si…- dije, suspiré y la alejé solo unos centímetros de mi boca- están tus padres y James arriba durmiendo. No creo que sea correcto.- dije sonando lo mas tajante posible.

Tienes razón…- dijo decepcionada.- pero al menos…- se sonrojó- ¿podemos besarnos?- no merecía respuesta su pregunta. La tomé del cuello y la acerqué mas a mi cuerpo, su roce era exquisito. Bella tenía un pijama al cuerpo, por los que cuando sus pechos bajo la fina tela rozaron contra mi pecho desnudo, ella gimió.

Quise volver a oír ese sonido que era un deleite, por lo que me restregué un poco más contra ella. Bella mantenía delicadamente su postura sin sentarse sobre mí, la fricción nos mataría a ambos. La acerqué contra mi pecho, y ella volvió a gemir, su gemido, en la casa en silencio resonó, haciendo casi eco, la acallé, besándola con más fuerza. Sus manos se aferraron a mis hombros, y ella inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, dejándome en un perfecto ángulo para besar su cuello, besé, chupé, aspiré su dulce aroma, y bajé con mi lengua desde su mandíbula hasta su clavícula, corrí su cabello, rozando la mayor cantidad de piel posible. Quise que mis manos siguieran su curso, pero necesitaba su aprobación, levanté la vista, despegándome desganadamente de su cuello, y la interrogué con la mirada. Bella mordió su labio inferior ahogando un suspiro. Supuse y quise hacerlo, que era su respuesta a mi pregunta, baje mi mano firmemente desde su clavícula, donde había reposado minutos antes, y rocé su pecho izquierdo, Bella, arqueó su espalda, acercando su pecho a mi boca, lo mordí sobre la tela y ella gimió en respuesta, lo mas bajo que pudo hacerlo, aun conciente de que sus padres y mi "novio" dormían en el piso de arriba. Mis manos, ya que la izquierda se había unido, dejando su cintura, ante tal importante labor, siguieron su curso hasta el final de la musculosa del pijama de Bella. Ella levantó sus brazos para que le quitara la musculosa, cuando se la saque me quedé extasiado, como un estúpido adolescente de secundaria observándola boquiabierta. Ella rió quedamente.

- ¿Edward? ¡Respira!- pidió en susurros. Ni le contesté, dirigí mis manos a sus pechos desnudos, masajeándolos, Bella gimió, mordía su labio inferior, y yo ya había olvidado la excusa de Charlie, Renee, y James, sentía unas "enormes" ganas de arrojarla sobre el sillón y penetrarla hasta que gritara tan fuerte mi nombre que hasta los vecinos se enteraran. Dejé su pecho, pellizcando por última vez su pezón, ella mordió su labio cerrando sus ojos al mismo tiempo. Llevé mi mano a su boca para callarla, y con la otra sobre su hombro la senté finalmente sobre mí. Ella gimió en mi mano, pero yo, jadee inconteniblemente, Bella, quitó mi mano, y se acercó a mi boca a besarme, presionando su sexo contra el mío, pude sentir como encontraba la cavidad exacta en la que mi miembro sería tan bien acogido. Ella también lo notó y comenzó a restregarse contra mí, en suaves movimientos circulares, quería matarme, sin lugar a dudas. Me alejé de su boca, y comencé a chupar con ira sus pechos alternándolos, mientras con mi mano masajeaba el que esperaba por mi boca. Ella se movía contra mí, y la fricción era insoportable.

Bella estaba sobre mi, murmurando incoherencias en mi oído, mientras mordía mi lóbulo, cuello, y lo que su boca encontrara, el aire, se había vuelto pesado, y lo único que podía respirarse era sexo. El calor que emanaba su cuerpo sobre mi, era asfixiante, y arrojaba puntadas de desesperación a mi parte baja, tan sediento de ella. Su cabello rozaba mis mejillas, y mi pecho, Bella solo suspiraba y emitía gritos ahogados. Cuando se comenzó a sentir acalorada a más no poder, se levantó para tomar su cabello en cascada sobre su nuca, toque con la yema de mis dedos, todo su torso desnudo, desde su cuello, y bajando por la línea imaginaria entre sus pechos, hasta el borde de su pantalón y la escena, se me hizo lo más bello que había visto en mi vida.

Si lo hacemos…- dijo mordiendo su labio, en esa mueca exquisita, y casi imaginé que preguntaría si seguiría queriéndola en la mañana.- ¿podrás tratar de no gemir muy alto?- dijo, murmurándome con una voz ronca de deseo.

Lo juro…- contesté mandando al mismísimo diablo mi resolución anterior de no hacerlo por respeto a sus padres y James. Ella solo estaba sin remera y estábamos a punto de morir de una combustión espontánea.

Ella sonrió ante mi respuesta, y se levantó desganadamente, se puso de espaldas a mí y se quitó el short del pijama, quedo solo con una coulotte de los que ella habitualmente usaba. Luego, puso mis manos en su cadera, para que se lo quitara, lo arrastré enganchándolo con mis dedos, ella siguió con sus manos sobre las mías, siguiendo el movimiento. Pequeñas puntadas de desesperación golpearon mi bajo vientre. Ella sonreía maliciosamente, sabiendo lo que me provocaba. Cuando llegué a sus tobillos, ella pateó la prenda, y se inclinó besándome, sacando mi boxer con sus temblorosos dedos, para que ambos quedáramos igual, su sonrisa nunca desapareció de su rostro.

Bella se posicionó sobre mí, y notó la rigidez de mi postura, nunca había tenido relaciones sexuales con una mujer.

- ¡Shhh! Tranquilo, Edward- dijo, rozando sus labios en mis ojos, y bajando hasta mi boca. – Dame tu mano- murmuró en mi oído, ella aún se mantenía sin asentar su peso sobre mi miembro. Le entregué mi mano que ella llevó hasta su vagina, movió mi dedo índice un poco dentro de su cavidad, mi dedo se mojó con sus tibios jugos. Luego lo elevó un poco para que tocara su clítoris, ella abrió su boca queriendo que escapara un gemido de sus labios, conteniéndose. Alejó su mano de la mía, abandonándome para tocarla. Volvió a tomar su cabello, y se elevó un poco mas arriba, dejándome en una perfecta posición para chupar insaciablemente sus pechos. Repetí el movimiento que ella me enseñó, pero esta vez, introduje mi dedo índice en su vagina, Bella mordió su labio fuertemente. Le agregué otro dedo y comencé a bombearla, con mi dedo pulgar presionaba su clítoris, endurecido bajo mi mano, y con mis dedos la penetraba, mientras ella sacudía su cabeza, mordía su labio, y me besaba, mordiéndome a mí.

Pronto, comenzó a sacudirse sobre mi cuerpo, por lo que incrementé la velocidad de mi mano, penetrándola más profundamente y presionando mi dedo en su clítoris. Bella comenzó a jadear en busca de aire, sus paredes se contrajeron, y sus jugos se extendieron por mi mano, ella clavó sus uñas en mis hombros, y así le di por primera vez un orgasmo a una mujer.

Ella se arrojó sobre mi hombro, respirando aun con dificultad.

Edward… no sabes lo bien que se sintió eso…- dijo en mi oído. Se incorporó para mirarme y yo, quité mi mano aun entre sus piernas y chupé todo lo que había quedado en mis dedos de sus fluidos.

Tienes un excelente _sabor_, Bella- Ella me miró sorprendida, y yo le sonreí, complacido.

Volvió a morder su labio inferior, y luego se posicionó nuevamente sobre mi, tomó mi miembro con su mano y se lo introdujo de golpe, sentí como todo su interior me abrazaba. Gemí en respuesta, un gemido ahogado que sonaba a suplica. Ella aguardo unos instantes adaptándose a mi, mientras bajaba mas su cuerpo hasta quedar sentada completamente sobre mi pene, jadeo y su pecho subía y bajaba continuamente, mientras ella evitaba gemir, yo quería aullar de placer. La tomé de la cadera, moviéndola solo un poco, ella comprendió mi movimiento y comenzó a hacer movimientos circulares sobre mi miembro, luego se inclinó apoyando su pecho contra el mío, el espaldar del sillón se me hizo de lo mas incomodo, y busqué sentarme, ella enredó sus manos en mi cuello, y empezó a cabalgarme, mi cabeza quedó hundida en su pecho.

¿Edward…?- susurró, en su balanceo frenético, luego gimió bajo en mi oído- ¿Edward…?

¿si, Bella?- dije mordiendo su pezón. Ella suspiró, y contrajo sus piernas alrededor de mi miembro presionándome más.

¿te gusta lo que te hago?- dijo, mordisqueando mi oreja.

Mucho…- dije con voz ronca. Y dicho eso, la acosté sobre el sillón, para posicionarme sobre ella, y embestirla con furia, ella enredó dificultosamente por el pequeño espacio, sus piernas en mi cintura, dándome una mejor entrada de su cavidad. Clavó sus uñas en mi espalda, cuando comencé a pellizcar su pezón.

Edward… estoy cerca…- dijo, mordiendo mi labio con furia.

Yo también- dije suspirando, ella oprimió con sus piernas mi miembro, yo jadee buscando aire.

Quiero que acabes dentro de mí…- susurró maliciosamente, comencé a masajear, y pellizcar su clítoris, si yo acababa, ella vendría conmigo. Bella no pudo ahogar mas sus gemidos, pero supuse que desde el piso de arriba, se escucharían como leves suspiros. Mordí su labio inferior, ella intentó quitarme, no quería llegar a su orgasmo, pero yo no la dejaría alejarse sin darle el máximo de placer posible. Tomé sus muñecas fuertemente con mi mano izquierda, con la derecha seguí acariciándola en su parte baja, mientras la embestía, con fuerza.

Me haré…- embestida- adicto- gemido, y embestida mas fuerte, casi el final- a ti- dije llenándola de mí. Bella gimió una última vez, cerrando sus ojos, en una hermosa mueca de placer. Su postura se relajó, y ella seguro sentía lo mismo que yo, los músculos acalambrados, por la fuerza del orgasmo que nos arrastró, la besé un par de veces en los labios, recuperando el aire, sentía como si pequeñas descargas eléctricas atravesaran mi cuerpo desde los pies hasta la cabeza, se le seguían pequeños escalofríos porque la noche estaba fría, había comenzado a llover, y en la casa de Bella, el golpeteo de la lluvia en el techo difícilmente permitía escuchar otro sonido.

Por lo que me sentí mas tranquilo, quizás nadie escucho nada. Una capa de sudor reposaba sobre la frente de Bella, dándole un sabor salado, me sentí feliz de ser yo quien le provocó eso. Ya comenzaba a aclarar la mañana, por lo que rápidamente nos vestimos, yo solo me puse mis boxers, única prenda que tenía, y la ayude a ella a ponerse su pijama, quitándole su coulotte que me quedaría como recuerdo de esta noche.

Tomamos un vaso de agua, alumbrados por la luz de la heladera, mientras Bella me daba un nada casto masaje en la entrepierna con su pie. Suspiré vencido, y me levanté de la silla, tomándola del brazo para que se levantara conmigo, la alcé de la cadera y la puse sobre la mesada de la cocina, no habían pasado ni 15 minutos desde que habíamos dejado de tener sexo, pero ya quería reincidir en ella. La besé explorando su boca con mi lengua, me encantaba descubrir esos tibios lugares que tantos años ella escondió para mí. Bella bajó su mano, metiéndola en mi boxer, vio que ya estaba listo para penetrarla. Corrió apenas su pantalón para darme espacio a entrar en ella, la embestí sin demasiados preámbulos, ella estaba tan mojada como hacía 15 minutos, la tomé de sobre la mesada para estrellarla contra la pared y embestirla con mas fuerza. Bella murmuraba mi nombre, con demás incongruencias, solo entendía palabras sueltas, y las que quería escuchar como: "_mas_", "_dame duro_" o "_mas profundo_", sus pechos se encontraban ocultos en su musculosa, la odié, la coloqué sobre la mesada para quitarle de un tirón y sin ninguna delicadeza la remera, mordisqueé y masajeé incansablemente sus senos. Estaba a pocas embestidas de venirme en ella, cuando escuché el certero crujido de los escalones de la maldita escalera de su casa. Bella también lo notó por lo que me empujó y rápidamente se paró frente a mí, me tomó de la mano, y nos escondimos en la despensa de la cocina, un pequeño cuarto con olor a humedad, junto a la heladera, con víveres, latas y cosas así.

Mi respiración era entrecortada y la excitación que cargaba más, la adrenalina que sentía no ayudaba a no tomar a Bella en ese pequeño espacio. Ella respiraba agitada, y alisaba su cabello nerviosamente, ya se había puesto su remera nuevamente, y escuchaba atentamente cada paso dentro de la cocina. Yo no podía entender la complejidad del asunto, y aunque muchas veces de niño me había escondido ahí con Bella, nunca había tenido este cuarto tanto importancia como ahora, cuando respirábamos el mismo aire caliente, y yo emanaba excitación y ganas de seguir con lo que habíamos empezado minutos antes.

**Sip, se que no tiene perdón haberlas abandonado tantos días, es que mis exámenes, las fiestas, amigos y demás me quitaron muchísimo tiempo! ¿Les gusto el capitulo? Espero que si!, espero haya sido de su agrado, de ser así, saben que hacer! No los interrumpieron antes, pero bueno, estando en una casa con 3 personas mas, algo debería haber pasado, igual Edward en vez de estar asustado sigue excitado… hombres, siempre iguales… y esto se llama, "experiencias personales".**

**Ja! Un beso! Se las quiere! MarPatz_! **


	12. NOTA DE AUTOR

**NOTA DE AUTOR (si yo también las odio)**

**Hola! Soy Marianela, y quería pedirles disculpas a quienes leen mis historias por no actualizar, me estoy yendo de vacaciones, mañana 15 voy a viajar a la Costa, y la verdad es que he estado escribiendo, mis capítulos están en proceso, pero no los he terminado, en algunos momentos me llegan unas ideas fabulosas, y no llego a escribir todo lo que quisiera, y no quiero tampoco faltarles el respeto y escribir un capitulo rápido y mas hecho, por eso, les pido perdón, mil veces perdón! Voy a volver con al menos 3 capítulos escritos, y se los publico todos juntos. Como les he dicho, este no ha sido un año fácil, hay muchas cosas en las que tengo que pensar y de las cuales reponerme. Deséenme suerte en este viaje, que irme tan lejos de casa me sirva para encontrar la paz que necesito.**

**Perdónenme! Las súper híper quiero!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, solo Edward en mis 15 días de playa…**

**Capitulo 12**

**Cansancio…**

**Bella POV**

Edward me miraba con sus ojos verdes esmeraldas penetrantes, miraba mi musculosa, y a mi rostro, nuevamente MIS PECHOS para ser más específicos, y a mi, no podía creerlo, mi padre caminaba por la cocina, preparándose el desayuno, y Edward no dejaba de mirarme posesivo, su erección permanecía igual que hacia un par de minutos, y parecía como si fuera a quedarse así para siempre. Miré fijamente a Edward enfurecida y él en respuesta se acercó a mí, besándome con delicadeza, solo sus labios me rozaban ligeramente, pero podía morir allí, acerqué mi cuerpo al de él, Edward sonrió complacido, y me abrazó, ya mi padre en la cocina desayunando poco me importaba, todo lo que quería era fusionarme con mi mejor amigo; tenerlo lo mas junto a mi que fuera posible. Enredé mis manos en su cabello, el presionó sus manos en mi espalda, explorando cada centímetro de mi columna con sus dedos, sentí escalofríos, por el frío del ambiente, y el calor que emanaba de él. Me separé solo unos centímetros de su piel, para besarle el cuello, él apoyó su cabeza en la mía, y quedamos abrazados unos minutos. Cerré mis ojos con el temor de que cuando los volviera a abrir descubriera que era un sueño, un hermoso sueño. La puerta de entrada cerrándose de un golpe me devolvió a la realidad, Edward tomó mi rostro y me dio un último beso en los labios antes de abrir la puerta de la despensa.

Ya amanecía y en el living la tenue luz del sol entre las nubes le daba un color naranja y brillante a mi casa, o quizás fuera el reflejo de mi estado emocional.

Edward camino detrás de mí y frente al ventanal delante del sillón de nuestra primera vez se detuvo para abrazarme por la espalda, apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho desnudo.

- Mi Bella- susurró suavemente en mi oído.

Sentí miedo, nuestras defensas estaban bajas en este momento, pero ¿seguiría siendo así a plena luz del día? Me giré para quedar de frente a él, y lo besé con urgencia, con amor, si, amor, a mi mejor amigo, ex gay, flamante heterosexual de quien me hallaba perdidamente enamorada, desde hacía un para de días, horas, o quizás fueran años y nunca lo noté.

Edward sonrió contra mis labios, y me alzó de la cintura, enredé mis piernas en su espalda, y entendí sus intenciones cuando se acercó al sillón, me arrojó sobre él un pequeño chillido de sorpresa escapó de mis labios, el sonrió y cayó sobre mi en segundos, todavía cuidadoso, comenzó a besar mi cuello, y a acariciarme sobre la ropa.

- ¿Bella? ¿Hija? ¿Dónde estas?- murmuró mi madre desde su habitación. Edward se levantó tomándome del brazo para levantarme también, corrí escaleras arriba, antes que se levantara y nos viera seria muy sospechoso que los dos estuviéramos abajo a estas horas de la madrugada. Edward aprovechaba el ruido de mis pasos, para de manera más sigilosa subir a mi habitación.

- ¿si, Mamá?- pregunté inocente, y agradecí que la luz fuera poca, porque estaba completamente sonrojada.

- ¿eras tu quien gritó?- preguntó entre dormida.

- Si, mamá, me levanté a buscar un vaso de agua porque no podía dormir, y al volver tropecé y casi me caigo eso debe ser lo que escuchaste.

- Me asusté, toda la noche sentí ruidos extraños, y no me animé a levantarme por miedo a que fuera un ladrón, tu padre ni escuchó y continuó durmiendo.

- Quizás fuera la lluvia- respondí presurosa, de color escarlata a causa de su comentario, claro que se oyó el ruido que hicimos.

- Si, puede ser… se escuchaba de manera diferente… no importa hija, sabes lo paranoica que soy, ve a la cama, debes estar cansada, y el vuelo de James parte a las 12, deberán llevarlo hasta Port Ángeles a tomar el colectivo a Seattle.

- Claro, adiós mamá- dije sin ánimos, eso significaba dormir quizás… ¿una hora? Estaba muy cansada y no quería desperdiciar mi rato de sueño.

James dormía tranquilo en mi cama, Edward miraba distraído por la ventana, sentado en la cama, cuando abrí la puerta sus ojos se posaron en mí, y sonrió. ¿Esto significaba que había perdido mi apuesta, verdad? Sin embargo no podía parar de sentirme la estúpida ganadora, había ganado y mucho. Me senté en mi improvisada cama, y Edward se levantó, se arrodilló frente a mi, y con un gesto muy similar al de un perro restregó su cabeza contra mis piernas, le acaricié su cabello como sabia que le gustaba, sus brazos se enroscaron en mis piernas en una presa de la que nunca querría escaparme. Me besó las rodillas, y levantó su cabeza, sus ojos verdes se posaron en los míos, lo besé un par de veces en cada ojo, en la punta de la nariz, y en la tentadora y dulce boca. En un movimiento que se le estaba haciendo costumbre Edward se abalanzó sobre mí, solo que esta vez en vez de ponerse él sobre mí, puso las sabanas, luego me tapó con el cubrecama, sin dejar de besarme, y finalmente me dio un beso en la frente para retirarse.

- Que descanses, preciosa- me dijo yéndose a acostar.

James se removió inquieto, y luego enroscó su brazo en Edward, me incorporé en la cama, mirándolo enojada y él retiró el brazo de James en una mueca de disculpa, me sentí el novio celoso como si los papeles se hubieran invertido. James rezongó molesto, pero se volteó dándole la cara a la pared. Me acosté nuevamente, cerré mis ojos, y los volví a abrir la mirada de Edward seguía clavada en mi, odiando el espacio entre nosotros.

Le tiré un beso, y me escondí un poco mas bajo las mantas, así conseguí dormirme, sin sentirme tan observada, seguramente le ocurrió lo mismo.

%$&&$***

**Edward POV**

- ¡¡¡Bella!!! ¡¡¡Levántate por favor!!! Edward y James están esperándote para ir a dejar a James a la estación- dijo Renee sacudiendo a Bella un poco mas. Bella se quejó un poco más, y siguió removiéndose inquieta.

- Déjala Renee, ya la despierto yo- le pedí.

- Bien, intenta tu despertarla, yo iré a prepararles el desayuno, pero que se levante, Edward, ¡no se porque están tan cansados!- _si supieras Renee…_sonreí y me acerqué a la cama. Bella se retorcía buscando calor bajo sus mantas.

- ¿Hermosa? Es hora de levantarse, tenemos que llevar a James a la estación- le dije, destapándola solo un poco, sus orbes chocolates se abrieron medio centímetro.

- Estoy cansada, Edward, quiero dormir un poco mas. ¿tu no estas cansado?- preguntó con los ojos cerrados.

- Ni que lo digas, anoche una loca me agarró y me cansó, me hizo cosas sucias y no me dejó dormir en toda la noche- le dije al oído. Un suave rubor cubrió sus mejillas, de igual manera no era nada de vergüenza.

- Eres muy fácil igual, la loca nunca notó tu resistencia a las cosas que te hizo- dijo sonriendo sin abrir los ojos.

- Uno no se resiste a esa clase de locas, hermosa- susurré seductoramente- pero ahora- dije en mi tono habitual y un poco mas alto para que se escuchara clara mi intención- necesito que te levantes, luego puedes volver y dormir- dije destapándola un poco mas.

- No, no quiero, ven acuéstate conmigo- pidió abrazándome por la cintura. Me acosté y le di la espalda, ella cruzó su pierna sobre mi muslo, y sus brazos en mi pecho, su calor, su respiración acompasada y mi cansancio hicieron el resto.

- ¿Edward? ¿Bella?- sentí a lo lejos esa voz, esa irritante voz, abrí mis ojos, y supuse que Bella también porque su pierna sobre mi muslo se movió. James nos miraba divertido.

- Supuse esto ocurriría desde que son chicos siempre es así, Edward se ofrecía a despertar a Bella para ir al colegio, y se terminaba acostando el también, lo mismo hacia Bella cuando lo despertaba a Edward. Ya levántense los dos, el desayuno ya se enfrió- dijo Renee en su tono autoritario de madre que empleaba con nosotros, al igual que mi mamá. Rápidamente nos levantamos, yo ya estaba vestido, por lo que bajé con James a desayunar.

Bella bajó unos minutos después, llevaba un suéter gris, de cuello volcado, y una remera blanca, un Jean ajustado y zapatillas blancas. Sencilla como siempre pero hermosa. Su cabello suelto, con sus movimientos sus bucles saltaban siguiendo su ritmo. Se sentó frente a mí, y se me cayó la tostada, James me miró curioso.

- Edward ¿estas bien?- preguntó poniendo su mano en mi hombro, nuevamente el rostro de Bella de novia celosa. Lo miré a él.

- Si, estoy bien, solo algo cansado- le respondí con mi mejor sonrisa.

- Y eso que anoche no hicimos nada, corazón- dijo él guiñándome un ojo. Agaché mi mirada sabia ella estaría enojada.

- ¡¡¡MAMAAAAA!!!- gritó Bella. James la miró asustado.

- ¿Qué ocurre, hija?- preguntó Renee asustada corriendo desde la sala.

- ¿Dónde esta la mermelada de durazno?- Renee respiró profundo, para calmarse.

- ¿por eso gritaste?, ¡esta en la despensa como siempre!-contestó dando la vuelta para irse.

- ¡Gracias, mamá!- dijo, cambiando nuevamente de humor. Untó un poco de mermelada en su tostada, pero luego se le cayó dentro de la tasa, su estado cambiaba de repente de la euforia al sueño, realmente le afectaba una noche sin dormir, su teléfono sonó a su lado y Bella intentó despertarse, lo tomó y una voz que identifiqué en el acto le gritó.

- ¡¡¡BELLA!!! ¿Por qué no me has llamado? Tu y el ingrato de mi hermano, ya verán cuando vuelvan.- chilló Alice al otro lado de la línea.

- Alice ya deja de gritarme, me duele la cabeza, si, ya se que no…, déjame… Alice, Alice por favor- Bella no podía decir una frase coherente desde que Alice le gritaba y no la dejaba hablar- luego te llamo- dijo dando por terminada la llamada cerrando su teléfono. Cuando terminó de desayunar se levantó a guardar cada cosa en "su lugar", guardó el celular en la heladera, la tasa en la despensa, y la mermelada intentó metérsela en el bolsillo de su pantalón. James se aclaró la garganta, todo el rato la había estado mirando como si tuviera tres ojos, yo agachaba la cabeza e intentaba no reírme de una carcajada.

- ¿Bella?- dijo James suavemente.

- Si, James- respondió ella mirándolo.

- El celular esta en la heladera, la tasa en la despensa y la mermelada no es tu teléfono.- apuntó suavemente.

- ¿Qué?- dijo ella enfadada, miró su mano con el frasco de mermelada y entendió. Se rió un poco, y arregló su desorden.

Si bien yo también tenía sueño la idea de manejar el Volvo nuevamente me hacia sentir ansioso. Bella se sentó en el asiento de atrás, y James en el del copiloto, rápidamente puse un CD de música clásica y Bella se durmió.

James entonces me favoreció con las respuestas del parcial de la próxima semana, tendría que anotarlas en mi cerebro e intentar no olvidarlas. Me serían de mucha ayuda, en el camino de vuelta se las daría a Bella. Llegamos a la estación de colectivos en una hora y media, y tardamos un poco más solo porque no sabía la dirección. James se despidió dándole un beso en la frente a Bella que aun no se despertaba, y me dio un fugaz beso en los labios, intenté parecer lo menos asqueroso posible, pero la verdad es que me molestaba. Es cierto no podía decir que me desagradara como para vomitar, siempre fui gay, pero la suavidad de los labios de Bella no se comparaba.

James se despidió con un abrazo y subió a su colectivo, lo despedí solo unos momentos antes de correr al auto, Bella estaba durmiendo y si se despertaba se sentiría desconcertada, no sabría adonde me fui.

Cuando llegué ella seguía durmiendo, respiré aliviado, abrí su puerta y la alcé, ella se quejó, la puse en el asiento del copiloto, cuando me subí lanzó su cuerpo sobre mis piernas, pero seguramente el freno de mano le molestaba, porque rápidamente se levantó, peinándose el lío que tenía en el pelo. Me miró entrecerrando los ojos, el sol le molestaba.

- ¿James ya se fue?- preguntó, observando el asiento de atrás.

- Sip, ya se fue, no quiso despertarte te dio un beso en la frente y se fue.

- Me tendrías que haber despertado- se quejó cruzándose de brazos.

- Estabas cansada, preferí dejarte dormir.

- Gracias, Eddie- dijo tomando mi mano sobre la palanca de cambios.

- De nada- dije sonriendo, y cuando me di cuenta como me había llamado, borré mi sonrisa- no me gusta que me digas así, Bellita.

- ¡Basta, Edward!- pidió tapándose los oídos.

- ¡¡¡BELLITA, BELLITA, BELLITA!!!- grité riéndome.

- Cállate Edward…- dijo levantando su ceja- Anto…

- No lo digas Bella- dije amenazante.

- Edward Ant…- volvió a repetir.

- Te lo estas buscando, Bella- la amenacé con mi dedo.

- ¡¡¡Edward Anthony Cullen Masen!!!- gritó, si había algo que odiaba era mi nombre completo, todavía soportaba llamarme Edward pero todo lo demás lo odiaba.

Detuve el auto sobre la banquina, entre unos árboles, y me lancé sobre Bella, le hice cosquillas y la mordí suavemente en los brazos, ella gritaba y se retorcía entre mis manos, que funcionaban como presas. Ella aprovechó un descuido, en que mire a la ruta sino venia nadie y cuando la volví a mirar me besó, un beso forzado, ya que mis manos no la dejaban acercarse demasiado. Le sonreí y volvió a intentar acercarse a mis labios alejé un poco mas mi rostro, ella levantó mas su cabeza lo que mis manos le permitían, bajé apenas un centímetro mas cerca de Bella, ella alcanzó mis labios en ese instante y mordió mi labio inferior para que no me alejara, cerré mis ojos fuertemente arrojando el aire por la nariz. Ese gesto tan inocente me encendió a mil, o quizás fuera un calentón estúpido peor que un niño de trece años, me acerqué a ella apretándola contra mi cuerpo lo que el auto me diera espacio.

Bella se alejó y se levantó para pasarse al asiento de atrás le golpee el culo en su paso, y ella rió, luego me pase yo, y cuando me senté a su lado, me quitó la remera de un tirón, acarició mi torso avariciosa, y me besó el pecho, poniéndole un poco de humedad con su lengua a cada beso. No soporté más su tortura, y le quité el suéter junto con su remera acaricié sus pechos con las palmas de mis manos, calzaban a la perfección en mis manos, prácticamente le arranqué su pantalón, y la penetré sin quitarme por completo mi Jean, Bella gimió y se deshizo sobre mi, le marqué el ritmo que sentí que ella quería arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo, y cuando llego al orgasmo y se contrajo alrededor de mi miembro me sentí en el cielo.

Los vidrios estaban completamente empañados, Bella respiraba aun agitada, escondí mi cabeza entre sus pechos aspirando su olor salvaje. Ella besó mi cabeza y me acunó.

- Te amo…- susurró, me incorporé para mirarla a los ojos. Ella se puso repentinamente roja de vergüenza.

- Bella…yo…- dije sin saber en realidad que decir.

- No es nada, Edward, yo no se que me pasó debe ser el momento.- dijo quitándose de encima. Me acerqué y la besé, quería se sintiera querida, no se, si amada, pero al menos…

Su teléfono sonó, y la burbuja se rompió.

**Heyy! Si, estoy viva!, todavía… jaja… vacaciones, sol, insolación :s, y una que otra anécdota… _"si solo eso fue… un amor de verano"_ después con gusto se los cuento. Y q les pareció? Comenten! Ahora si voy a actualizar seguido, promesa de estudiante de abogacía que se saco la materia mas difícil de la carrera! Ahhh ya me olvidaba! Lean a KriselMarguer me he reído tanto esta tarde leyendo Luna nueva en Twitter, es genial! Un beso, las quiero gracias por llegar a los 100!**


	14. Chapter 14

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, como saben solo es mío Edward…

Esto va para… VOS no voy a ponerle nombre a esto, sabemos solo vos y yo y esa lluvia que contribuyo a esto, de que estoy hablando, igual no lo vas a leer, pero al menos a mi me aclara un poco… te quiero, nene, me acordaba de ese día hablando de excepciones, y hace tanto, ya, y tan poco a la vez… cada vez mas lejos…

**Capitulo 13**

**Acuerdos**

Bella POV

Mamá, ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunté sentándome junto a Edward, nunca antes una llamada de mi madre me alegro tanto como en este momento, en que le dije a Edward lo que sentía y el no me correspondió.

Bella, no pasa nada, está todo bien, solo quería preguntarte si ibas a venir a comer a casa, o con Edward siguen en Port Angeles y pasaran el día allí.- Edward había escuchado toda la conversación aunque el teléfono no estuviera en altavoz, en nuestro silencio claramente escuchó a mi madre. Tomó mi celular para hablar directamente él.

¡Renee!- exclamó.

¡Oh Edward! ¿están aun en Port Angeles o los espero aquí?- preguntó nuevamente.

No, ya estamos volviendo a Forks, pero hoy le toca a mi familia que Bella vaya a visitarlos, así que ella vendrá a casa a cenar, y se quedara a dormir en mi casa, sino es molestia- se apresuró a decir.

No, claro que no es molestia, se que ambos son inseparables y tu familia también debe de querer tenerte en casa. Los veré mañana entonces- dijo mi madre sonando algo desanimada.

Charlie irá a cenar esta noche ¿verdad?- preguntó Edward sintiéndose culpable de robarme en unos de los 4 días que mi madre podía tenerme en casa.

Si, claro que vendrá, no te preocupes, Edward, vayan a tu casa y mañana temprano en la mañana, trae a Bella así tenemos al menos una mañana juntas.- respondió mi madre expectante a la idea.

Así lo haré, un beso, hasta mañana, Renee.

Hasta mañana, Edward- dijo ella, Edward me devolvió mi teléfono.

¿Mamá?

¿Si, hija?

Te veré mañana entonces, que descanses, disculpa, pero necesito ver a Esme también, un beso, te quiero.

Yo también te quiero, que disfrutes esta noche con los Cullen.- dijo cortando la comunicación.

El resto del camino a la casa de los Cullen fue hablando cosas banales, y sin demasiado contenido, yo no quise volver a tocar el tema de mi "Te amo" y aprovechamos el tiempo, para que Edward me contara cuales serian las preguntas del próximo parcial, repasamos juntos de lo que habíamos aprendido en clase, y ninguna de las preguntas significaba mayores conflictos. Sería fácil aprobarlo.

La casa de los Cullen lucía igual de hermosa que siempre, Esme la mantenía como si fuera salida de una revista, y había cambiado todos los muebles del interior, excepto la habitación de Edward y Alice que permanecían iguales que cuando se fueron, todo lo demás lucía en colores pasteles, del beige al blanco, con suaves toques en dorado, Carlisle y Esme nos esperaban en un gran sillón tapizado en blanco, cuando atravesamos la puerta que separaba el recibidor del living, Esme corrió en mi dirección.

¡Bella! ¡Pequeña! ¡En que hermosa mujer te has convertido! Estas algo más delgada, y tu cabello esta mas largo, luces cansada, ¿has dormido bien?- preguntó sin respirar, me recordó a Alice pero como negarlo, era su madre.

¡Hola Bella!- saludó Carlisle algo mas calmado, y esperando el momento en que Esme me dejara para poder darme un pequeño abrazo. Esme se alejó solo un paso, para que su marido pudiera saludarme, luego volvió a abrazarme mientras caminaba conmigo hacia la cocina.

La cena transcurrió entre reproches de Esme porque nunca viajábamos, y porque nos veía muy delgados, Carlisle movía su cabeza negativamente, y cambiaba de tema, preguntándonos de la universidad, del departamento y de Alice. Quien en ese rato de cena sabiendo que Edward y yo estaríamos en su casa, aprovecho para llamar un par de veces, mandarnos la fotografía que nos tomó en el aeropuerto, Esme hizo dos copias, una para ella y otra para mi familia.

Carlisle se retiró un rato antes porque estaba de guardia esa noche en el hospital, se disculpó y se fue. Esme tomó un café con nosotros y dijo sentirse cansada también.

Edward ¿Dónde dormirá Bella? ¿En el cuarto de Alice?- preguntó de paso antes de irse a la cama. Tosí molesta, y me sonrojé, Edward junto a mí, apretó mi rodilla, mantuve la vista gacha sin decir nada.

De hecho pensaba en que viéramos una película, y como solo mi cuarto tiene televisión, yo pensaba que lo mejor sería que Bella durmiera conmigo, para que pudiéramos ver la película, que estaba pensando que viéramos, porque mamá solo mi cuarto tiene televisión, el de Alice no tiene televisión…- dijo, y lo patee, porque lo que comenzó siendo una clara explicación, sonaba a suplica, y ya mil veces habíamos dormido juntos, a Esme eso jamás le molestó.

Claro, buenas noches, niños- dijo Esme sonriente y sin darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto.

¿Qué fue eso?- pregunté cuando Esme ya estaba en su habitación.

Me puse nervioso, lo admito, pero… ¿tenias que ponerte toda roja y toser así como si estuviéramos por hacer una atrocidad?

Reímos juntos, y después de lavarme los dientes con mi viejo cepillo de dientes que estaba en su casa, y ponerme mi pijama de secundaria, consistente en una camisa de Edward y un viejo short de Alice nos acostamos. Edward prendió la televisión y puso un DVD "Simplemente no te quiere", amábamos esa película, es tan clara, y nos gustaba verla mil veces.

Puse mi cabeza en el pecho de Edward y el comenzó a hacer toda clase de figuras raras en mi espalda, estaba dormitándome, cuando sus labios entreabiertos acariciaron mi frente. Levanté mi cabeza y besé su pecho, Edward suspiró suavemente, y su corazón juró que se aceleró un poco.

Bella… - dijo, levanté mi vista para ver su rostro.- ven aquí…- pidió sonriendo, obedecí porque nadie podría negarle nada jamás, Edward me atrapó con sus labios que se movían tiernos sobre los míos.

Dulce, dulce, cada vez mas dulce, sus labios en mi mandíbula, dulce, un pequeño mordisco en mi cuello, dulce, su lengua delineando mi labio, ya no sentía aire en mis pulmones, dulce, Edward se movió apenas unos centímetros para colocarme bajo su cuerpo, abrí mis piernas para crear fricción, moriría en esa posición. Dulce, Edward mordiéndome el lóbulo de la oreja, dulce yo aprisionando suavemente su lengua. ¿Quería esto? Si, claro que lo quiero, ya estaba húmeda y esperando que la estorbosa ropa desapareciera. No, no quiero esto, quiero que hablemos como personas civilizadas, no que seamos animales que solo satisfacen sus necesidades.

¿Este es el momento para detenerlo? Si, en unos momentos más estaremos desnudos y yo saltando sobre su miembro como loca.

Amargo… pero es necesario…

Edward, espera…- le dije sin dejar de besar su rostro, el solo sonrió y siguió con su labor en mi cuello y bajando un poco mas.- de verdad lo digo, tienes que detenerte- mis manos no opinaban lo mismo puesto que seguía acariciando su espalda por debajo de su remera. Edward se quitó su remera, y ver su pecho desnudo, sus músculos, sus brazos, ¡¡¡BASTA, TIENES QUE DETENER ESTO, BELLA!!!

Quité mis manos, y dejé de besarlo, así al menos me escucharía. Siguió besándome apenas unos instantes más, cuando sintió que mis manos estaban junto a mi cuerpo, y no sobre él, se detuvo.

Bien, esto no esta bien- dijo sentándose a mi lado en la cama. Su pecho marcado, su leve rollito producto de los chocolates, y él tan vulnerable, me puse sobre un costado mirándolo, ninguno dijo nada.

Mi mano acaricio su pecho, su cuello, su rostro, sus labios con mi dedo índice, quería grabar esa figura a fuego en mi mente. Edward sonreía y se prestaba gustoso, cuando mi mano no alcanzaba su rostro, se inclinó a mí para que pudiera tocarlo mejor.

¿Qué sucede?- preguntó al cabo de unos minutos.

Estoy cansada…- respondí porque no quería decirle la verdad.

Hace un par de minutos no parecía incomodarte el estar cansada. Dime la verdad.- Me senté en la cama a su lado y cubrí mi rostro con mis manos.

Estoy confundida- dije escondida en mi lugar seguro, no quería que el viera mi rostro.

¿Acerca de que? Bella soy yo, Edward. Cullen ¿te suena? Puedes decirme lo que sea, y lo sabes.

Dando por entendido, lo obvio, de que nuestra relación ya no es tan "sana" como antes.- dije enfatizando las comillas con mis manos.

Bella, no hables como si fuéramos enfermos, ¿Cuántos mejores amigos se han enamorado? O ¿han decidido estar juntos? No somos los primeros, créeme.- ¿mi mente había registrado bien lo que había dicho?, ¿o él solo movió su boca y yo puse las palabras? Y en el caso que el hubiese dicho, lo que yo creo q dijo, ¿en que grupos de mejores amigos entramos nosotros? ¿En el de los que se enamoran? ¿o en el de los que están juntos? Decidí hacer lo obvio.

¿Puedes repetir lo que acabas de decir?- pregunté intentando mi rostro no mostrara mi duda.

Ya escuchaste lo que dije, Bella- dijo serio.

Bien, si, lo escuché es cierto- las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron unos milímetros en una mueca que era de risa pero que él contuvo.

¿sabes que quiere decir?- preguntó ahora si sonriendo, y con ojos que transmitían felicidad, mi corazón se aceleró un poco porque supe lo que iba a decir, mojé mis labios porque los sentí repentinamente secos. Sentía mucha vergüenza, y unas ganas estúpidas de ponerme a reír.

Creo que sí…- dije y casi no reconocí el timbre de mi voz, tan serio e inexpresivo. Me felicité mentalmente, sabia que él olía mi miedo, pero aun no lo expresaba en mi voz.

¿Qué significa para ti, Bella?- preguntó socarrón.

TU dímelo, Edward Cullen, esta fue tu idea.- contesté resaltando el "tu"

Las mujeres primero- dijo, redoblando su picardía.

Bien, así no llegamos a ningún lado, me iré a casa, y cuando decidas hablar como un adulto, sabes donde encontrarme- sabía que no me dejaría ir, pero necesitaba que las cosas salieran de sus labios. Me levanté de la cama, tomé mi campera, me la puse, me puse mis zapatillas, Edward estaba sentado en la cama, analizando como nunca sus sabanas, tomé las llaves del volvo rentado. Caminé hacia la puerta comencé mi cuenta mental.

_10, 9, 8, otro paso, 7, 6, 5…_

Aguarda… no te vayas…- cuando dijo eso casi corro a sus brazos, giré sobre mis talones, con cara de póker este era mi momento, y mi estrategia.

¿Si, Edward?- pregunté levantando mi ceja izquierda.

No quiero que te vayas, quiero que te quedes conmigo- dijo levantándose de la cama, me tomó de la mano y me sentó en ella, quitó mi campera y una a una mis zapatillas. Se acostó a mi lado, y nos tapó a ambos. Edward siempre hacía esas cosas conmigo, pero nunca me había gustado tanto como en este momento.

Edward, esto no puede seguir siendo así, no puedes seguir así.- dije, acariciando su mejilla, él cerró sus ojos.

Créeme que lo se, pequeña, y no quiero seguir así.- dijo con los ojos cerrados.

¿Entonces que harás?- pregunté y mi corazón dio otro vuelco, ¿y si el decía que quería seguir con James? ¿y si decía que le gustaba haber conocido lo que es estar con una mujer pero que no era para él?

Bella, deja de fruncir el ceño, parece como si tu ultima neurona estuviera por morir.- reímos ambos, por su comentario, luego volví a ponerme seria esperando que dijera algo.- ¿tienes algo que decirme antes que te diga que pienso?

…- mi silencio lo decía todo.

Bien, no quiero que sigas con Jasper.- dijo y se quedó callado.

¿eso es todo?- dije volviendo a destaparme para irme, esta vez lo haría y sería de verdad.

No, no es todo- dije deteniéndome con su brazo en mi cintura.- dejaré de ver a James, y de ahora en adelante seremos solo tú y yo. Mi sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro y sentía como sino pudiera dejar de sonreír. Nos besamos mucho, y ya nadie habló por esa noche, no hacía falta.

Despertamos con los primeros rayos de sol, Edward se movió inquieto, y yo comencé a besarlo, primero su pecho, luego su cuello, y su rostro, sus labios fueron al final, y allí me quedé.

Edward entró despacio en mí, solo sus gemidos y los míos.

Bella, eres tan estrecha, amor, nunca terminaré de acostumbrarme.

Mmm… Edward, sigue así- sus embestidas se hacían mas lentas cuando quería besarme y luego volvía a su ritmo mas rápido. Pronto Edward llegaría al clímax y yo también.

Era la primera vez que hacíamos el amor, la primera vez como novios, y con amor.

**Chan! Se que ha sido breve, pero es mejor que nada, no?? Opinen, léanme mucho, así me traen de vuelta a la historia. Como sea, las extrañé, y mucho!!! Pero mis chicas si les contara… tengo justificaciones, creo…**

**Lo que si, conocí a mi príncipe azul, jaja, na mentira! No hay príncipe azul, así que busco al verde, mi amor de verano quedo allá lejos, ninguno de los dos cumplió con sus promesas en un mc donald's TIPICO! **

**Rarísimo, lo que les estoy contando! Estoy loca sabían? Besos!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 14**

**Momentos**

**Me han ayudado a superar mis expectativas en este fic, mil gracias! Igual hay historia para rato, así que espero lleguemos a miles de reviews, pretenciosa yo? Nooo! Jaja!**

Edward POV

Tenia novia, si, si la tenia, y ahora estaba sentado frente a la computadora con una hermosa noviA haciéndome masajes en la espalda, mientras escribía un e-mail a mi ahora ex noviO, aunque el no lo sabia aun, pero lo iba a saber, quería gritarle que mi mejor amiga, mi hermana, mi compañera de cuarto era quien me hacia sentir que mi estomago daba un vuelco a cada minuto cuando me miraba.

Cuando nos levantamos esta mañana luego de hacer el amor, por primera vez, hicimos el amor, mi madre nos esperaba con el desayuno, su sonrisa denotaba que había escuchado "todo" lo que ocurría en mi habitación.

Bella se puso roja y yo la seguí, nunca imaginé que mi madre podía escucharnos.

No hay de que avergonzarse, soy una madre moderna ¿saben? Y sinceramente, Edward te amo, pero prefiero que sea Bella quien este en tu cama y no James- Bella comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, y yo primero me enojé, pero luego entendí y me reí también.

Discúlpanos Esme- dijo Bella poniéndose seria nuevamente.

No hay problema, pequeña, Carlisle suponía que algún día ocurriría esto que ya no se vieran mas como amigos, y siempre lo habíamos hablado, pero 2 cosas voy a pedirles, si me lo permiten.- dijo preparando su mano para comenzar a enumerar con sus dedos.

Si, mamá- dijo Edward un poco irritado.

1º tomen precauciones, no quiero que frustren sus carreras universitarias por un hijo no previsto- Bella mordió sus labios avergonzada. Mi madre eludió el rostro de mi novia y continuó hablando.- y en 2º lugar por favor traten de no… emm… tener relaciones… en la casa de Bella, discúlpame querida, pero le tengo miedo a tu padre con un arma cargada en la casa.- Bella sonrió, mi madre no se preocupaba porque tuviéramos sexo, sino porque los padres de Bella no nos encontraran en el acto y me mataran.

Claro, Esme, quédate tranquila, seremos cuidadosos, igual todavía no hemos oficializado nada, eres la única que lo sabe, y quisiéramos mantenerlo así por un tiempo.

¿quisiéramos?- pregunté molesto, yo no quería eso, quería gritar a los cuatro vientos que la amaba y era mía, no quería esconderme como una rata.

Edward sabes que tenemos que resolver algunos problemas antes, el trato esta cerrado pero eso no quita que aun no hay hechos concretos ¿no?- preguntó nuevamente levantando su ceja en su cara de negociación.

Bien, dame una hora y solucionaré todo, pero, Bella, también quiero soluciones tus "asuntos pendientes".

Bien- dijo ella.

Bien- dije, Bella se levantó para irse a su casa, dio media vuelta a mitad de camino y volvió para darme un beso en los labios, apenas me rozó con su boca, y se fue, tomé un mechón de su cabello, y este se deslizó de entre mis dedos, quedé con mi mano en el aire y con mis labios aun esperando la continuación del beso. **(n/a: haciendo trompita, mi amor!)**

Mi madre rió, y me miró dulcemente, se levantó y me besó en la frente.

Ve a arreglar tus "asuntos", Edward.

Si, mamá- dije obedeciéndole.

Bella estuvo todo el día con sus padres, me aburrí mucho, y quise ir muchas veces a verla, mi mamá me dijo que lo mejor era dejarla y cumplir con lo que le había prometido a Renee, pero la extrañaba mucho, por lo que después de almuerzo, cuando mi padre vio que estaba deprimiéndome me invitó a hacer lo que mas me gustaba cuando estaba en Forks, ir a trabajar con él, para cualquiera sería una mierda tener que pasar una tarde en un hospital, a mi me encantaba, Carlisle me dejaba suturar heridas, y diagnosticar en casos sencillos, si, además de Letras, estudiaba Medicina, y aunque quería ser neurólogo, amaba poder ejercer un poco cuando estaba en casa.

Las horas volaron en el hospital.

¿Edward?- dijo mi padre mientras revisaba a la señora Weber de un dolor en su rodilla. Yo en la camilla continua le hacía 5 puntos en la cabeza a un niño. La habitación estaba separada apenas por un biombo.

¿Si, papá?- pregunté cortando el hilo, y comenzando a cortar la gasa.

¿viste la hora?

No- respondí buscando mi celular en la chaqueta blanca. La pantalla mostraba 4 mensajes de texto. Me impacienté, quería leerlos, solo decían: _Bella, _es decir, eran de mi chica y ni siquiera había escuchado cuando llegaron, la hora, bien la hora 8.30 PM, pronto cenarían, y ya podría ir a verla.

Yo terminó de curar esa herida, vete- dijo mi padre tomando la gasa y la cinta hipoalergénica.

Gracias, papá- dijo palmeándolo en la espalda y corriendo a mi auto.

¡Rachel!- grité cuando llegué a la mesa de entrada, la aludida se volteó con cara de regaño, había gritado en una sala de espera de un hospital.- perdón- pedí y le entregué en mano la chaqueta blanca. Me detuve apenas un instante. Le sonreí con mi mejor sonrisa.

¡Esta bien, ya corre, Edward, Bella ya debe haber terminado de cenar!- dijo ella, si, medio hospital sabia que estábamos juntos, pero no fui yo, fue Carlisle.

Abrí la puerta del volvo, y tomé mi celular, abrí la bandeja de entrada para ver el primer mensaje.

_**16.23 PM "¡te extraño, mi Eddie Pooh! ¡Llámame!"**_

¡Mierda! Nunca vi ese mensaje, debe haber creído que no quería llamarla.

_**17.47 PM "con mi mamá estamos haciendo galletas de las azules que te gustan tanto, guarde algunas para que comas cuando vengas, ¡te extraño tanto!"**_

¡Galletas de las azules! Ya tenía que cenar. Con el tercer mensaje, mi corazón se aceleró.

_**17.53 PM "te amo, solo quería que lo supieras, había olvidado decírtelo"**_

¡Ya! ¡Ya, quería llegar a su casa! Encendí el auto y aceleré sin poner primera el auto chirrío, maldecí y golpee el volante, leí el ultimo mensaje antes de arrancar bien el auto.

_**20.12 "llame a tu casa, tu mama me dijo estabas en el hospital cosiendo gente, jaja, espero no haberte distraído, cuando salgas si quieres te voy a buscar, avísame, te amo"**_

Marqué el número de Bella, memorizado de llamarla tantas veces.

_¡Hola!- _contestó la voz feliz de Bella.

¡Hermosa! Recién veo tus mensajes, ni siquiera escuché el celular en el hospital- el celular sonó en mi oído, un pequeño y molesto "pii" miré la pantalla, un nuevo mensaje de Bella: _**"Te espero a cenar, cuando salgas ven a casa, conduce con cuidado, te amo"**_

_Te llego mi mensaje ¿no?- peguntó avergonzada._

Si, estoy yendo para allá, ¿me dejaste galletas azules?

_Depende, no estoy segura.- _dijo riendo.

¿depende? ¿de que depende, amor?- pregunté tomando la curva pasando frente a la escuela.

_Depende de si me traes chocolates- _dijo poniendo voz de nena, aunque de nena no tuviera nada.

Ahora te compro chocolates, malcriada- dije desviándome al pueblo en busca de un kiosco.

_Pero apresúrate, quiero besarte…- _dijo y me cortó el teléfono.

Gruñí y aceleré, la sola imagen de sus labios me desesperaba. Encontré un kiosco y le compré toda la variedad de chocolates, todas las clases, y tipos, aireados, con almendras, rellenos, mentolados, en confites, blanco, negro, y demás.

Llegué a su casa, y bajé del auto con mi abultada "bolsa" de chocolates para mi novia. Golpee tres veces, Bella abrió al instante, sonrió apenas se encontró con mis ojos. Lloviznaba apenas un poco, lo suficiente para calar mi campera, la tomé de su buzo y cerré la puerta detrás de ella.

Ella saltó sobre mí y enredó sus piernas en mi cadera, aferrándose a mi cuello con sus brazos se acercó a mis labios entreabriendo su boca, su aliento caliente me envolvió, solté mi bolsa y cayeron al piso, chocolates por doquier, toqué su boca con la punta de mi lengua, sus labios suaves, adoraba la textura de su boca, la besé despacio, y recuperé la parte de mi corazón que había perdido esta mañana cuando se fue. Nos besamos por algunos minutos, su lengua acariciando la mía, y luego su boca en mi labio inferior succionando un poco. Abría mis ojos en momentos y me encontraba con su mirada enamorada sobre mis ojos verdes. La amaba, la amaba profundamente.

Cenamos en silencio, Bella mantenía su mano sobre la mía, sus padres ya lo sabían, y lo aprobaban, aunque, obviamente les preocupaba que viviéramos juntos, nos pidieron los mismos recaudos que mi madre, aunque de una manera más sutil.

Cuando terminamos de cenar, Bella me prestó su computadora para que escribiera un e-mail, aunque no le parecía la manera mas apropiada de decirle a James que lo nuestro había terminado, finalmente después de persuadirme con masajes, y besos en el cuello, incluso, con caricias poco decentes, decidió recurrir a la fuerza y me apagó la computadora haciéndome perder todo lo que había escrito.

Me enojé apenas una fracción de segundos, hasta que sentí la puerta de la habitación abrirse, me giré para ver quien había entrado.

A diferencia, era Bella que había salido, bajé las escaleras para ver que le había ocurrido. La puerta de entrada estaba abierta, Renee tomaba un te en la cocina, me acerque mirándola con cara de desconcierto.

Sorbió otro trago y luego habló.

Salió corriendo con un paraguas, iba sonriendo, supongo que quiere que la sigas.- dijo inexpresiva, ella sabía igual que yo que Bella solía jugar de esa manera. Le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa con un guiño.- les prepararé una tasa de te caliente para cuando vuelvan.

Gracias, Renee- dije y salí corriendo siguiendo las huellas en el barro de Bella.

Su campera de algodón, estaba sobre la cerca de su casa y el comienzo del bosque, ese era el camino, tomé su abrigo y lo olí, su aroma llenó mi cerebro por unos segundos.

Crucé la cerca, y continué siguiendo sus huellas, ya no lloviznaba, pero el ambiente permanecía húmedo, y algo más caliente. En un árbol que marcaba el comienzo del sendero mas largo del bosque permanecía, el pañuelo que llevaba en su cuello. Lo tomé y seguí el camino.

En un árbol caído unos metros más adentro su camiseta blanca. Su búsqueda me estaba excitando en sobremanera, esta idea rara de Bella verdaderamente me gustaba, ya había olvidado que hacia unos momentos estaba enojado con ella.

En el suelo entre la gramilla y las ramas, su Jean arrojado como se lo había sacado, por lo visto corrió quitándose la ropa, sabiendo que por supuesto la seguiría. Caminé unos metros mas, solo sus converse, marcadas en la tierra. Creí que la había perdido, o que se había adelantado, me comencé a desesperar ¿y si le había pasado algo?, comencé a dar vueltas buscándola, con su ropa en mis brazos.

Aquí- me dijo su voz en un murmullo. Me giré en su dirección. En un tronco de un metro por 40 CMS de ancho, Bella estaba sentada en su conjunto de encaje blanco, abrazaba sus piernas y tenía su pequeño rostro sobre sus rodillas.- ¿aun estas enojado conmigo?- mi boca repentinamente estuvo seca.

No…- dije y ni siquiera yo escuche del todo mi voz, me aclaré la garganta, y pase saliva por mis labios. Bella sonrió, y palmeó junto a ella el tronco invitándome a sentarme.

Me senté y la miré a los ojos, tomé sus pies, quitándole sus zapatillas una a una, besé sus pies, subiendo mis besos a su pantorrilla, y luego a sus muslos, primero una y luego la otra.

Bella apoyada sobre sus manos tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando de mis caricias. Acaricie su braga solo con la yema de mis dedos, probando su humedad. Ella apenas gimió y mordió su labio. Me puse en pie, y la paré sobre el tronco. La despoje de su corpiño, y luego de su bombacha, pase mis manos por sus pechos, sus pezones se endurecieron por lo frío de mi mano.

Me desnudé mirándola fijamente, memorizando cada parte de su cuerpo: sus ojos, sus labios, su pelo suelto llegándole a la mitad de la espalda, sus brazos, sus pequeñas manos a cada lado de su cuerpo.

Cuando terminé de quitarme la ropa, la tomé en brazos, y contra un árbol la penetré. Bella solo gimió en mi oído, y apretó con sus piernas mi miembro en ella, apoyó su espalda, para darme espacio para chupar como desesperado sus pechos. Con una mano entre nosotros acariciando su clítoris la hice llegar al cielo, y luego la seguí, cuando sentí que estaba por acabar, quité mi miembro y comencé a besarla despacio, Bella lloriqueaba pidiendo que entrara en ella.

Me restregué contra ella unos minutos más, y luego la penetré profundo nuevamente, sus paredes se contrajeron otra vez, y luego de unos minutos de embestirla llegamos ambos al orgasmo. Los dedos de su pie se contrajeron acompañando su placer.

La vestí y fue la escena mas erótica, me estaba convirtiendo en un pervertido, pero con ella todo era placer.

El bosque a oscuras acompañó nuestro amor.

**Fin del capitulo! Lo escribí en una hora, estaba exageradamente inspirada, están muy enamorados vieron? El tema, es que ya se están por volver a su casa, y ahí, mmm… les esperan cosas difíciles! Queen del Drama! Me gusta que no todo sea tan color de rosas! **

**Para que entiendan un poco que me motiva a escribir esto, estoy enamorada, si Sres. Y Sras, debo admitirlo ENAMORADA de mi mejor amigo, y es mutuo, pero muy difícil, él estudia Medicina, así que bueno… entenderán comparaciones. Un beso! **


	16. Chapter 16

¿Capitulo 14

¿Jasper?

Bella POV

Nadie en mil años podría describir la felicidad que había sentido junto a Edward en estos días en Forks.

Fuimos con Edward a La Push a cenar una noche con Emily y Sam, nos preguntaron mucho de Jacob que hacía algún tiempo estaba haciendo un viaje con su novia.

Jacob y Alice decidieron irse con nosotros en busca del sol, literalmente, cuando terminamos el colegio, pero como siempre la vida marca caminos diferentes para cada uno. Alice encontró a ¿su hombre? en Emmett, y Jacob decidió ir en busca de aventuras, por eso su viaje.

Fue un grato momento, paseamos en la playa y luego Edward me llevó a casa.

¿Bella, amor?- preguntó después de nuestra primera ronda de besos frente a mi casa.

Tu papá esta mirando por la ventana, hace unos 10 minutos- dijo mirando sobre mi hombro, mientras yo le besaba la mandíbula.

No te preocupes, por la lluvia no puede vernos dentro del auto.

Ya lo sé amor, pero llevamos 20 minutos en el auto, y ya es mucho para ellos, deja que se acostumbren de a poco.- repitió besando mi frente.

5 besos mas y me voy- le dije sonriente.

3 mas y te vas- dijo él negociando.

4, es mi ultima oferta, sabes que los besos que no me des te los robaré.

4 y ve a casa, es tu ultima noche con tus padres- recién entendía que era cierto, mañana a esta hora ya estaríamos en casa. Mi estomago dio un vuelco poco agradable.- todo estará bien, Bella- dijo Edward percatándose de mi cambio de animo.

¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunté preocupada.

¿Por qué será? ¿Quizás porque como siempre yo voy a estar junto a ti?- dijo besando la punta de mi nariz.

Te amo, Cullen- le dije abriendo la puerta.

Y yo a ti, Swan- dijo, y sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba de saber que era así, él me amaba.

Y que no se te olvide, te veo mañana.- dije tirándole un beso en un gesto teatral.

Esa noche mi mamá durmió conmigo, me abrazó toda la noche, y cada vez que me desperté fue porque estaba murmurando lo mucho que me iba a extrañar. La consolé cuanto pude y cuando se hicieron finalmente las 6.30 y me levanté lucía unas ojeras espantosas, que ningún corrector podría ocultar.

Desayuné con mis padres, y les prometí, les aseguré, les juré por lo que mas amaba, que para navidad volvería, con Edward, pero vendríamos.

Cuando, Edward llegó saludó a mis padres, y después que mi mamá me cargara con galletas y comidas caseras pude llegar al auto. Edward permanecía inmóvil con los ojos cerrados con las manos sobre el volante y la cabeza en el respaldar del asiento.

¿Mala noche?- pregunté poniendo algo mas de corrector en mi rostro, no tuvo ningún efecto, excepto que las ojeras se vieran mas.

¿y la tuya?- preguntó mirándome de reojo.

Pésima, mi madre durmió conmigo y lloró toda la noche, cuando concilie el sueño finalmente eran las 5.45 y eso es todo lo que he dormido.- le respondí imitando su gesto. Edward encendió el auto y arrancó.

Al menos fue solo tu madre, mis papás me hicieron dormir con ellos, era Esme, yo y Carlisle, ambos con sus brazos en mi pecho, toda la noche, mi mamá lloró mucho, y mi papá esta mañana mientras desayunábamos también.

Espera, espera, ¿me estas diciendo que dormiste en la cama de tus padres, en el medio, toooooda la noche?- dije rompiendo a reír.

No es gracioso, Bella- dijo poniéndose sus lentes de sol, para rehuir a mi mirada, su rostro estaba rojo de vergüenza.

Se lo contaré a Alice- dije tomando mi celular.

No, no lo hagas, Swan te vas a arrepentir el resto de tu vida.- dijo intentando con una mano manejar, y con la otra quitarme el celular.

No lo haré, tontito, te amo demasiado como para hacerte enojar por tan poco.- dije volviendo a guardar mi celular, jamás querría humillarlo.

Llegamos a Seattle con lo justo y casi sin aliento al aeropuerto, Edward lloriqueo dejando su querido volvo en la agencia de alquiler de autos, le dio un par de besos, y creo que el encargado de la agencia creyó que mi novio estaba completamente loco. Lo estaba, pero yo igual lo quería así.

En el avión dormimos todo el viaje, sirvió para recuperar el sueño perdido de la noche anterior.

Cuando llegamos a Florida intenté llamarlo a Jasper, quería que nos juntáramos y darle a conocer mi nueva relación con Edward, pero desde la noche que hablamos antes que James viniera a casa no podía ubicarlo, con suerte habría vuelto a sus andadas y no le molestaría tanto que terminara con nuestra relación.

Antes de ir a nuestro departamento teníamos que hacer una parada por el de Alice a buscar las llaves de casa, y dejarle las cosas que Esme y Carlisle habían mandado para ella.

Alice nos esperaba saltando en la entrada de su edificio y Emmett estaba sentado a su lado, con una mano en la cintura de la pequeña Alice para que no corriera a asfixiarnos con sus abrazos.

Bajamos del taxi y ella empezó a gritar y ya Emmett no pudo contenerla, Alice corrió en mi dirección, y yo me escondí tras Edward que recibió el primer abrazo.

Alice, Alice, por favor… no puedo… no puedo…respirar- dijo él a duras penas, porque Alice estaba ahorcándolo.

Bien, Alie, dejemos que los chicos entren a casa ¿si?- dijo Emmett quitando los brazos de Alice del cuello de Edward.

Edward ¿estas bien?- dije viendo con detalles las marcas rojas del cuello de mi novio.

Si, tranquila, Bella, estoy bien- dijo él, besando ligeramente mi frente y tomándome de la mano, mientras subíamos por las escaleras con los bolsos en nuestras manos.- Emmett nos miró curioso, y una ráfaga de percepción atravesó su rostro comprendiendo algo que Alice no, aunque no dijo nada.

¡Bella!- gritó Alice, antes de comenzar con su larga charla.

Si, Alice, te escucho- dije preparándome para lo que seguía.

¿Cómo estuvo el cumpleaños de tu madre? ¿Qué regalo le hizo Charlie? ¿Cómo esta mi mamá? ¿Qué me enviaron? ¿les dijeron cuanto los extraño y que queremos con Emmett que nos vengan a ver? ¿sabes que Jasper ha estado llamándote como loco, y dice que nunca puede ponerse en contacto contigo?- esta ultima pregunta fue la que verdaderamente me llamó la atención, nunca creí que esa fuera la causa de su silencio.- ¿Tomamos café?- dijo al llegar a su puerta, tomando aire.

Si, claro-alcancé a decir.

La mirada de Edward denotaba la misma preocupación que la mía, pero sorbimos despacio y en silencio cada uno su café. Emmett miraba un juego en la televisión.

Alice sentada frente a mi me contaba todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días, y yo intentaba de a poco contarle lo de Forks, Edward estaba parado junto a la mesada detrás de mi. En silencio escuchaba lo que le decía, aunque cada tanto yo me volteaba para que él confirmara lo que le contaba a Alice.

La gota que colmó la paciencia de Edward fue la nueva mención de Jasper por Alice.

Hoy Jasper no ha llamado ¿no es cierto, amor?- dijo preguntándole a Emmett.

No, Alie, hoy no llamó, pero seguramente es porque sabe que Bella ya estaría en casa- dijo mirándonos.

Edward dejó su tasa de café en la mesada, y se acercó a mí, me levantó de la silla violentamente plantándome un beso ante la mirada atónita de Alice y Emmett.

Eres mía, ¿lo recuerdas?- dijo taladrándome con sus ojos verdes.

Si, Edward, por supuesto que sí.- dije sin importarme ya nuestros espectadores.

Emmett se aclaró la garganta incomodo, y Alice a su lado nos miraba como si tuviéramos un tercer ojo.

¿Olvidaron contarnos algo de lo que ocurrió en Forks?- dijo Emmett.

Somos novios, desde hace un par de días, no lo planeamos solo se dio así.- respondió Edward.

Bella, me siento un tanto defraudada de que no hayas confiado en mi para decirme que esto ocurría. Edward- dijo, mirándolo ahora a él- me alegro que ya no seas gay, pero creo que hay personas a quienes les deben algunas explicaciones. Hagan lo que corresponda y luego regresen.- dijo una Alice decepcionada sentándose frente a su café. Ambos nos acercamos y le dimos un beso, antes de irnos, Emmett nos llevó y nos hizo saber cuanto se alegraba por nosotros.

Nuestra casa al fin estaba a una cuadra de distancia, vi una camioneta similar a la de Jasper en la esquina, pero no entendía que el pudiera estar en mi edificio sabiendo que yo no estaba.

Yo subí primero porque Emmett y Edward se quedaron bajando nuestros bolsos, cuando el ascensor se detuvo en mi piso, mi estomago dio un vuelco. Jasper estaba sentado contra la puerta de mi departamento.

Su rostro lucia cansado, aunque no opacaba su belleza, su cabello rubio lucia despeinado. Tenía un Jean, zapatillas y una camisa sola, aunque el clima mostraba que pronto comenzaría a llover.

Cuando me vio, se levantó y corrió el pequeño pasillo que nos separaba, se abrazó a mí, clavando sus dedos en mi espalda.

Estaba por apartarlo cuando lo escuché llorar, algo no estaba bien.

Mi padre murió, Bella- dijo sollozando, y arrojándose a mis pies derrotado. Me arrodillé junto a él, y lo abracé.

¿Bella? ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Edward.

El papá de Jasper falleció- dije haciéndole los gestos, para que Jazz no me escuchara.

La trama sería más compleja ¿verdad?

**Holaaaa! Si, se que no querían complicaciones, prometo que aun así será gracioso, tengo planeado que en 2 capítulos mas solucionamos todo.**

**Para quienes me preguntaron por que es complicado con mi mejor amigo? Bueno, les comento, NO estamos juntos, y vivimos a mas de 600 km de distancia (quienes cuentan en millas, es la mitad 350 creo…) y después, hace solo unos meses de manera media tacita nos dijimos que nos pasa, pero no le veo buen futuro. **

**Ahora él esta con otra chica, y yo conociendo a alguien, sabemos que pasa, pero igual, él y yo (a veces) tenemos miedo de arruinar nuestra amistad. Tonto no? **

**Acá me encuentran si les han quedado dudas: marianela _ gl _ 77 Hotmail . com **


	17. Chapter 17

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, solo mi Edward y la loquísima trama limonera!**

Capitulo 15

Te dejaré mi corazón borracho para que cuides y dispongas de él

Edward POV

Mo Collins volvió a aparecer en la tele, como la Sra. Larkin, habitualmente me divertía verla, sin dudad MAD TV era mi programa favorito, pero hoy no era un buen día.

De repente me sentí tan irritado que lancé el control contra el televisor.

Bella, hacía 2 noches que no dormía en casa, y claro que debía entender que Jasper la necesitaba, y estaba desahuciado, pero ¿por qué no otra chica? ¿Por qué MI chica? Bella había llamado esta mañana y había dicho que volvería a dormir, aun no llegaba.

Llamé a Alice por décimo quinta vez, y esta vez Emmett contestó.

Edward, entiendo tu situación, ya te lo dije, pero estábamos con Alice en… algo, y llamaste nuevamente… ¿quieres que vaya a tu casa?

¡No! ¡quiero que me devuelvan a mi maldita novia! – le grité al teléfono.

Bien, me visto, y voy para allá- Emmett hizo caso omiso de mis palabras y cortó su teléfono.

Me levanté del sillón, y caminé a la heladera, tomé una botella de vino espumante que compró Bella hace un par de días, y comencé a tomarla, cuando solo quedaba el fondo de la botella, la arrojé al piso, la parte de vino cayó en la alfombra y supe que ella iba a enojarse, poco me importaba, el timbre sonó, y cuando corrí a abrir pise un par de vidrios, uno se incrustó en mi pie izquierdo, haciéndome llorar. Le abrí a Emmett, y él me miró atónito.

Edward, nunca creí que fuera para tanto, hermano- dijo seguramente por mis lágrimas.

¿de que mierda hablas? Me clavé un vidrio en el pie- dije sentándome en el sillón. A Emmett le llevó media hora sacar todos las astillas del vidrio de mi pie.

¿tienes la antitetánica verdad? Tu pie esta bastante lastimado- dijo, preocupado.

Si, si la tengo, estudio medicina, ¿Qué crees?- dije molesto.

Bien, bien- dijo levantando sus brazos en señal de rendición, solo Emmett me soportaba en estos estados- ¿quieres olvidar?

No, no quiero olvidar, quiero recuperarla.- dije ofuscado nuevamente.

Hermano, ella ya es tuya, solo olvídate del puto Jasper por un rato, mira que traje- dijo sacando una botella de tequila de su mochila.

¿Jugamos cartas?- pregunté sonriendo un poco, lo mejor sería emborracharme.

Por supuesto, Eddie, vas a terminar bien borracho, siempre pierdes- dijo él riéndose de mi, era verdad.

Veremos, veremos.- dije levantándome y buscando cartas.

Después de jugar un rato, perder muchas veces, y tomar varios toc toc, mi cordura estaba un tanto dudosa, Emmett aun estaba bien, a lo que alcohol se refería era una esponja, yo en cambio, rápidamente me emborrachaba.

brindemos- le dije con un trago que se volcó casi completo en la alfombra.

¿Por qué quieres brindar, Eddie?- dijo él, siguiéndome el juego.

Por el maldito de Jasper que si que la hace bien, tirándose a mi novia para "consolarse"- dije riendo a carcajadas. Emmett no respondió y su rostro empalideció.- ¡cabrón! ¿No me vas a acompañar en mi brindis?

Emmett fuera ¡ya!- dijo una voz demasiado familiar. Me voltee y vi a Bella enfurecida junto a la puerta, ella acababa de llegar.

¿adonde vas?- le pregunté a Emmett- ¿ahora ella también tiene control sobre ti?- le dije intentando levantarme, cojee un poco, mi pie dolía, pero de igual modo me acerqué a la puerta, Emmett ya estaba saliendo, se acercó un poco a mi, y me dijo al oído.

Sabes que te quiero, no la cagues Edward, ella es lo mejor que tienes.

Ya lo sabía igual, Emmettcito, pero gracias de igual modo por el consejo- cerré la puerta y apoyé mi cabeza en la pared, quería detener este momento lo que más pudiera, no quería aun mirar su rostro, cuando lo hiciera llegaría el infierno.

Giré sobre mi talón y salté en un pie al sillón, Bella observó mi movimiento y su ceño se frunció en una muestra de preocupación.

¿Qué le ocurre a tu pie, Edward?- pregunté acercándose a examinarlo, la ayudé a levantarlo para darle una mejor vista, y me quejé un poco cuando ella toco las lastimaduras.

Pisé vidrio, y me corté, Emmett ya quitó todas las astillas, y si, ya tengo puesta la antitetánica, mamá- dije irónicamente.

Bien- dijo ella liberando mi pie para que cayera de sus manos, golpeó el suelo y reprimí el gesto de dolor, sabía que ella estaba enojada.

¿Qué tal tu día con Jasper? ¿se consoló muuuucho?- pregunté sonriéndole, una sonrisa muy forzada, capaz de lastimarla, eso quería para ella.

¿Quién te crees para tratarme de esa manera? Edward, no me estoy acostando con Jasper, estoy contigo, y lo sabes.

No, no lo estas, pasaron 2 días casi sin verte, y "dormiste" en la casa de él- dije haciendo las comillas con mis dedos- se que es terrible lo que le ha pasado, y también se que soy la peor basura de la tierra por decirte lo que te voy a decir, pero por favor, elige, es o él o yo- dije sereno. Ella hizo una pequeña sonrisa de frustración- ¿Qué te causa gracias, Bella?

Nada, me causa gracia, solo que no puede ser que después de tantos años, aun no confíes en mi, esto no puede ser así, Edward, esto es totalmente…- se levantó y comenzó a caminar por la sala.

¿totalmente que? ¿Erróneo? ¿dramático? ¿Qué? ¿totalmente que?

Totalmente insano, no puede ser que no confíes en mi. Es enfermo, que estés aquí, maquinando e imaginando cualquier cosa, imaginando que yo estoy allí engañándote. No, y escucha bien NO te estoy engañando, y sino vas a creer en mi, lo mejor es que terminemos esto.

Bien, bien, como quieras, arruina la única relación verdadera que tuviste en tu vida, todo porque no supiste elegir.- dije cruzándome de brazos.

¿solo así? ¿todo fue una mentira?- dijo y sus lagrimas amenazaron con salir.

Si, solo así, eres muy buena en la cama pero no vale tanto drama.- dije y las palabras quemaron mi garganta. Yo también querría llorar.

No puedes haberlo dicho en serio- dijo y se arrojó sobre mí golpeándome, la dejé que se desquitara tranquila, sus manos tiraban mi cabello, y luego me daba cachetadas, se sentó sobre mi regazo y obligó que mi pie herido se asentara en el suelo. Aullé por el dolor, y ella comenzó a llorar.

Intenté abrazarla, pero ella me golpeaba con fuerza, sin dudas era mi culpa, jamás sentiría las palabras que le había dicho, pero maliciosamente las había pronunciado.

Basta, basta, Bella, deja de golpearme.- dije tomando sus muñecas.

No puedes ser tan… no vales nada… siempre fuiste pésimo amigo y ahora pésimo novio- dijo sollozando, e intentando liberarse de mi agarre. Acerqué mis labios y la besé, ella se resistió ferozmente, la tomé con mas fuerza, y mordí su labio, presionándola a que me besara- esto se acabó, créeme, se acabó- dijo entre mis labios y mis dientes.

Deja de quejarte, y bésame- dije y liberé sus muñecas, mis manos se aferraron a su nuca.

Comenzó a tirar mi cabello, violentamente, no la dejé ir, podía sentir como mi ira y la de ella comenzaba a excitarme.

Me mordió el cuello, y la tumbé sobre el sofá, bajo mi cuerpo la presioné, y comencé a desnudarla, ella se negaba vehementemente y me golpeaba en el pecho, tomé sus pechos y los estrujé entre mis manos, Bella gemía y me pegaba.

Quité sus pantalones, y rasgué su ropa interior, ella quedó desnuda, abatida, y completamente vulnerable ante mí, volví a apretar sus pechos, y ella mordió mi mano cuando la acerqué a sus labios.

Aun lloraba, y con ira tiraba de mi pelo, me senté en el suelo, y entre sus piernas hundí mi lengua. Su espalda se arqueó y ella apenas lanzó un pequeño gemido similar al maullido de un gato, de forma violenta, comencé a tocarla, metí mis dedos en su interior aunque ella aun no estuviera lista para tanto. Bella mordió sus labios y gritó de dolor. Pellizqué su pezón derecho, y lo apreté entre mis dedos. Ella comenzó a alejarse de mi boca, como sino pudiera seguir soportando lo que le hacía.

Lamí la extensión de su vagina una vez más, y ella jadeó, sentía que estaba casi violándola con mi lengua.

¿Te gusta verdad? ¿Él te hace sentir así?- dije, metiendo mis dedos bombeándola- ¡responde Bella!

Si, me hace sentir aun mas mojada- dijo lastimándome con sus palabras.

¿ah si? Deberé hacer que te olvides de él, entonces- volví a mi labor, y metía y sacaba mi lengua, de a momentos era mas suave, y ella gemía apenas, luego embestía con fuerza, mientras lamia sus pechos, metí mis dedos y los curvé dentro de ella, buscaba su punto G, Bella abrió sus ojos sorprendida, y cuando encontré el punto exacto, sentí como apretaba en mis dedos, metí uno mas, mientras mordía su clítoris, ella gritó desfalleciendo mi nombre.

¡Edward!- y luego la paz.

Quité mis dedos, ella apenas abrió su boca sin emitir sonido, sus ojos permanecían cerrados, me senté a su lado, mi erección contra mi Jean me estaba matando, bajé mi cierre para evitar un poco la presión.

Bella a mi lado, respiraba pesadamente, y su aspecto era de muy cansada, pronto se dormiría. Me acosté a su lado, intentando no rozarla demasiado. Debía dejarla descansar, ella estaba enojada aun conmigo.

Luego de unos minutos en calma en los que me dediqué a observarla apacible como estaba se volteó en mi dirección, mirándome enfurecida, me dio solo una cachetada, y sentí rabia nuevamente. Exhalé liberando toda mi respiración por la nariz, y me giré, me puse sobre ella, refregándome con mi Jean en su intimidad, Bella lloriqueó un poco, y la tomé de las muñecas junto a su rostro.

¿aun quieres mas?- pregunté alejando mi rostro para que no me besara- bien, si lo quieres lo tendrás.

La puse en 4, y bajé mis pantalones con furia, embestí en ella, Bella se alejó un poco, pero la tomé de la cadera enterrándome mas en ella, su interior apretó mi miembro. La tomé de su cuello, acercándola, puse su rostro en mi pecho, besando su cuello, mordía su clavícula, embestí con fuerza otra vez, y ella busco a tientas mis labios, la besé furioso, y masajee su lengua, más suavemente.

El teléfono de casa sonó y me desconcentré solo una milésima de segundo, que dejara mensaje fuera quien fuera.

Bella mordió mi labio, y seguimos teniendo sexo desenfrenado.

"_somos Bella y Edward, en este momento no estamos, o no podemos atenderte, deja tu mensaje y te llamaremos, besos, byeeee"_ luego el molesto "PII" y escuchamos atentos con algo de nuestro cerebro.

_Bella, soy yo, Jazz, pensé que quizás podríamos ir a cenar, llámame, te amo.- _la comunicación se cortó y yo me salí de Bella. Mi deseo comenzaba a amainar.

Bella volteó y me miró con la duda en sus ojos.

¿Edward? ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto, sentándose.

Vete con él, te necesita- dije buscando el control y encendiendo la televisión.

No- dijo ella, me quitó el control, y se sentó sobre mí, se frotó extendiendo su excitación en mí, y luego metió todo mi miembro en ella.

Gemimos al unísono, y ella comenzó un ritmo suave y circular, cada tanto me sacaba de ella, y acariciaba mi pene, luego lo lamía, y comenzaba su jueguito nuevamente, su suave vaivén, me estaba matando, yo tiraba un poco de mi cabello, y acariciaba su pecho. Apoyó sus pechos en mi pecho, y comenzó a aumentar su ritmo, me liberaba por completo y luego bajaba nuevamente sobre mí, en 5 minutos estaba rasguñando las nubes, mientras ella, clavaba sus uñas en mi espalda.

Libéralo, Edward- pidió mordiendo mi labio.

Vente conmigo, amor- dije, besándola con amor nuevamente. Acabamos juntos en medio de espasmos, y risas.

Te amo, Edward, nunca vuelvas a decirme esas cosas tan horribles- dijo, besando mi pecho.

El sexo de reconciliación es el mejor- dije besando su frente.- yo también te amo, perdóname por desconfiar de ti.

Ella se levantó y tomó mi remera, se la puso, busco una bombacha y luego se puso a cocinar. Ambos permanecimos en silencio, aunque yo permanecía atado a su cintura mientras ella estaba cortando tomate.

Pronto, todo se habrá solucionado, entiéndelo y espérame- dijo luego de cenar.

Si, Bella, puedo hacerlo, pero me da celos, esta situación, muchos y enfermizos celos.

Lo se, amor, pero te juro que nunca me acostaré con él nuevamente- dijo besando mis dedos.

Esa noche nos bañamos juntos, y luego curó mi pie, dormimos en su pequeña cama, y a la siguiente mañana acordamos traer mi cama a la pieza nuevamente, ya no podría dormir sin ella.

La amaba, y debía confiar en ella, me lo había prometido.

**Chan! Que violencia no? Bueno, al menos siguen juntos, igual Edward dijo la verdad, no hay nada mejor que el sexo de reconciliación, quienes lo han experimentado lo saben! Chicas, chicas! El 4 viaja mi mejor amigo para acá, es decir a mi provincia! Anoche me dijo algo muy gracioso, que me hizo pensar en Uds.: ¿queres limonada?, jaja, con él, seguro! Tenia que contárselos! **

**Las quiero! Comenten! Besos! Agréguenme al MSN, así las conozco y Uds. a mi! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece como bien lo saben, solo… MI Edward… **

**Felicidades a las españolas por el triunfo del mundial, se lo merecían, además los ame por dejar afuera a Alemania, q nos sacó a nosotros de carrera. **

**Capitulo 16**

**Encabezando la lista de lo que nunca haría**

**(no podría sentirme peor)**

Bella POV

Ni una, ni otra rayita, ninguna de las dos se definía, era la 6º prueba de embarazo que me hacía y nuevamente el resultado era impreciso.

Tomé todas las cajas, las pruebas, y los instructivos y los tiré en una bolsa, que escondí bajo los restos de cáscaras de verduras del tacho de basura.

Escuché la llave en la puerta, era Edward.

-Mierda- vino mas temprano de lo esperado, y no solo no tenía la cena, sino que tampoco tenía una respuesta para decirle si estaba o no embarazada. Cerré la bolsa, lo mejor sería sacarla lo más rápido posible.

-¿Amor?- preguntó buscándome en la sala.

-Si, Edward, estoy en la cocina. – respondí veloz, un tanto agitada.

-¡Hola! No soportaba estar un minuto mas lejos de ti, quería verte, ¿llegué temprano para que cocinemos juntos? Pensaba que sino tienes ganas de cocinar pidamos una pizza ¿Qué te parece?- el solo mencionar la comida me revolvió el estómago, corrí en dirección al baño azotando la puerta.- ¡Bella!- comenzó a gritar Edward golpeando con el puño- ¿Qué ocurre? Ábreme, ¿estas bien?

-Si, estoy bien, no te preocupes, me dio asco pensar en pizza fue solo eso.- dije sin pensármelo 2 veces.

-¿Asco? ¿Desde cuando te da asco la pizza? Me estas mintiendo, ¿Qué ocurre? Lo que sea podemos solucionarlo juntos- dijo preocupado, odiaba hacerlo sentir así pero no podíamos, hasta que supiera si íbamos a ser padres o no. Terminé de vomitar me lavé los dientes, inspiré y exhalé un par de veces antes de enfrentarlo.

-Edward debo irme, no podré quedarme a cenar contigo.- dije acariciando su mejilla.

-¿Adonde irás?- preguntó arrugando el ceño.

-Debo hablar con Jasper, prometo venir temprano y vamos al cine ¿quieres?

-Claro, te voy a extrañar.- dijo besando mi nariz.

-No tendrás tiempo de extrañarme, lo juro- dije besándolo solo una vez, antes de irme. Debía terminar con Jasper.

Si bien entendía que el seguía mal por lo de su padre, yo no podía continuar con esta mentira, deseaba ser feliz con Edward y lo único que conseguíamos era pelear, mi ahora "quizás" embarazo, me tenía un tanto confundida, quería que si debía ser madre a esta edad, fuera de Edward, pero no estaba segura tampoco, cabía también una posibilidad de que fuera de Jasper, que era mi novio con quien mantenía relaciones antes.

Esa tarde tendría que terminar todo con Jasper, y esperar que me entendiera.

Jasper me esperaba en un banco de la plaza en la que lo había citado, estaba pensativo mientras miraba sus cordones, sabía que su estado de animo no era el mejor, hacía ya un mes que había muerto su padre, y él también sabia que algo entre nosotros no estaba para nada bien. Desde mi viaje a Forks no mantenía sexo con él, aunque tuviéramos miles de oportunidades, Jasper compensaba mi falta de amor con regalos extravagantes, y justificando que la situación no era la mejor para ninguno de nosotros, se rehusaba a hablar de la crisis que vivíamos, y aceptaba un par de besos, uno cuando lo saludaba y otro de despedida.

Me hacia sentir fatal, pero de igual modo no había mucho que yo pudiera hacer. Edward se negaba a que actuara de otro modo, esperanzado en que Jasper por si solo entendiera que lo nuestro había terminado.

Jasper levantó la vista y en cuanto me vio sonrió, se paró y comenzó a caminar en mi dirección, no me dejó llegar y me tomó de la mano. Ni siquiera me besó sino que me arrastró del otro lado donde había un pequeño lago. Me dejé conducir mientras hablábamos de cosas triviales.

Finalmente se detuvo junto a una baranda, me apoyé en ella, mirando el lago.

-Recién pensaba en mi padre- dijo siguiendo el curso de mi mirada, que seguía una flor que flotaba a la parte más profunda del lago- pensaba en como había conocido a mi mamá, él me había contado una parte de la historia, pero yo, necio y creyendo que siempre tendríamos tiempo de sobra para que me contara el resto nunca lo dejé terminar. El pasado fin de semana hablé con mi mamá, y ¡Oh Bella! Lloramos tanto esos días, ella me contó el resto.- terminó de decir mirando fijamente mi rostro. Yo no quería volver mi vista a él.

Jasper acarició mi mano dulcemente, para luego besarla en la palma. Me giré para encontrarme con sus ojos. Sus ojos eran un mar profundo y transparente en el cual se veía… amor.

-¿Qué ocurre Jazz…?- formulé mi pregunta sin poder terminarla, Jazz me aferraba en un abrazo, para luego besarme, su lengua exploró mi boca sin pedir permiso siquiera, sentía su deseo como una descarga eléctrica que nos atravesaba a ambos. Sus labios me parecieron diferentes, y su sabor no me agradó. Me alejé de él casi sin aliento, caminando unos pasos en contra de la dirección donde él estaba.

- Bella, ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó por primera vez como si supiera que algo estaba mal entre nosotros. Me voltee a verlo, enfrentándolo, pero cuando lo vi no supe que decir.

- Tu… tu boca tiene un sabor diferente- dije sintiéndome estúpida al decir eso.

- Debe ser el chicle que comí- respondió frunciendo el ceño.

- Si, quizás- respondí acercándome junto a él nuevamente.

- ¿quieres que te cuente la historia?- dijo sonriéndome.

- Si, claro, sino te parece demasiado privada, cuéntamela.- dije forzándome a sonreír.

- La resumiré así, mi papá iba a proponerle matrimonio a su novia de siempre, cuando cruzaba por un parque similar a este practicando que le diría a Sarah, entiéndase esta chica que era su novia, cuando vio una joven a quien se le escapaba su perro, corrió para ayudarla y se quedó eclipsado con sus ojos.- sonrió un poco, y me señaló sus ojos.- nunca se casó con Sarah, se quedó con mi mamá.- sonreí, era una hermosa historia, busqué en el lago la flor que ya había desaparecido.- Estoy listo para esto…- susurró casi para él.

- ¿Listo para que?- pregunté mirándolo atónita.

De repente fue como si algo en mi cabeza hiciera "click" casi como si se prendiera una luz.

-¡Oh, no, no! ¿Quién soy: Sarah o tu mamá?- Jasper buscaba algo en su bolsillo. Cuando se puso de rodillas lo entendí.- soy tu mamá.

- Bella, todo este tiempo me sirvió para darme cuenta, que era una persona totalmente inmadura, de que tenía que aprender a ser un hombre a asumir responsabilidades, lo hablé con mi madre y ella piensa al igual que yo, que en todo este tiempo que ha pasado, tuve que aprender a ser un hombre para ti…

- Para, por favor, detente…- pedía casi de manera histérica pero Jasper en su discurso no me escuchaba.

-Se que somos jóvenes para esto, se que tendremos que aprender que nuestra situación va a cambiar, pero también se que te am…

-¡Me acosté con Edward!- dije cubriéndome la cabeza con mis brazos, y cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Jasper tragó sus palabras que seguramente le quedarían atravesadas en la garganta.

-¿Qué?- dijo susurrando.

-Que me acosté con Edward, fue algo que no…

-Isabella, si me disculpas, no estoy del mejor humor en este momento, lo hablamos en otra oportunidad.- dijo con sus modales de antaño.

- pero… no quisiera que te fueras así…- dije sin saber como retenerlo, jamás se me ocurrió hacerle tanto daño, sabia que no estaba en su mejor momento, y aun así, le hacia esto. Quizás hasta debería haberme casado con él. (¿?)

**Taran! Se que es corto, se que no les gusta ese final de capitulo, les aseguro que vienen tiempos mejores. Aunque esto mucho drama, no? Ya termina, ya termina.**

**Les diré, no soy muy dada a q Bella este embarazada, no se me hace esa situación menos cuando hace tan poco que están juntos, pero… las dejo opinar y vemos!**

**2 cosas! 1º este es mi blog, recién ahora circula: .com/ **

**Mi e-mail: Marianela _ gl _ 77 (arroba) Hotmail . com todo en minúscula.**

**2º gracias por sus reviews! Los leo siempre aunq no les responda uno por uno! **

**Un beso, se las quiere! Ah! Y este capitulo lo empecé a escribir hace mucho, como verán en el encabezado! Ja! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Para mi amiga mexicana, mi vecina en FarmVille, mi futura compañero de salidas, con quien río hasta el cansancio cada noche, este capitulo es para vos Yhoana! Al fin y al cabo te lo ganaste insistiéndome para que lo escribiera! Besos!**

**Capitulo 17**

**Mojándolo todo**

Bella POV

Después de mi confesión comencé a llorar, me senté en el piso junto al puente y no lo pude evitar, mis lágrimas eran de impotencia y de odio a mi misma, no solo era la peor persona del mundo, sino que además todo lo que tocaba lo dañaba. Lo había hecho con Jasper, con Alice y con Edward, pensar en cuanto daño le hice era lo peor del mundo, desde confundirlo con lo que él creía era su identidad hasta hacerlo pelear y sentirse frustrado en sus metas, y con la gente que mas amaba. Alice seguía resentida, y ahora acababa de decirle que no a una propuesta de matrimonio a quien jamás se comprometió con nada en su vida y me había elegido a mí. Sin embargo tenía que reconocer que jamás me imaginé que iba a tomarse con tanta seriedad nuestra relación como para pedirme que nos casáramos y menos tan pronto, pero así había sido, y ahora lloraba sin consuelo alguno por lo que había pasado.

Jasper que ya iba a mitad de camino, volteó y al verme derrotada como estaba, se volvió en mi dirección, tan generoso que ni lo merecía, se sentó a mi lado, y me consoló, pasamos un largo rato sentados en silencio abrazados, yo llorando, y el acariciando mi pelo y mi espalda, comprendí que esta es la forma en que jamás debí haber dejado de verlo, como amigo, todo lo que había ocurrido entre nosotros había sido desde el principio nada mas, ni nada menos que un enorme error.

Jasper comprendió lo que pensaba al verlo seguramente escrito en mis ojos, y mis lagrimas.

Jasp…- dije, y él tiernamente me silenció.

No, Bella, no fue un error, me ayudaste a ver lo que jamás había visto antes, me ayudaste a crecer, me acompañaste en el momento más negro de mi vida, nadie podría haberlo hecho mejor, y eso no puede ser jamás un error ¿o no?

Le sonreí levemente, y lo abracé con más fuerza.

No creo que me merezca que seas tan generoso conmigo.- dije entre sollozos.

No voy a decirte que lo que hiciste me haya gustado, pero quizás fue por algo mejor, y hasta quizás en algún momento lo entienda. Ahora vamos, te llevo a tu casa.

Anduvimos todo el trayecto en silencio, no era un silencio incomodo, sino un silencio en el cual lo que en "este" instante pudiéramos decir agravaría las cosas. En la puerta me dio un ligero beso en la mejilla, y lo vi irse solo, me dio mucha tristeza por Jasper, él no merecía esto, subí las escaleras, no merecía siquiera el ascensor de mi edificio, escalón por escalón mortificándome cada vez mas, pero mas aun porque mi animo era terrible y le había prometido a Edward iríamos al cine y ahora para lo único que tenia ánimos era para enterrarme a mi misma y morir por asfixia.

Abrí la puerta y como siempre lo lograba sin siquiera proponérselo me enternecía el verlo. La imagen de verlo tendido en el sillón durmiendo me impactó, le quité el control de entre las manos y apagué el televisor. Me senté a su lado en el suelo, para acariciarlo, cada vez que lo tocaba y sentía esa corriente eléctrica atravesar mi cuerpo, me sentía mas en calma, tocaba sus parpados, su nariz, sus labios, su cuello, su torso desnudo y cerrando mis ojos podía sentirme arrastrada por su sueño, por su paz, su tranquilidad. Solo Edward podía sosegarme aun estando dormido.

Besé su frente, y cuando me alejé vi claramente el brillo de sus ojos, lo había despertado.

Te amo- le dije en un susurro, y las lagrimas comenzaron a aflorar.

Y yo a ti, amor- dijo sabiendo que nada mas hacía falta, mi estado de ánimo era notable.- todo va a estar bien- respondió a mi pregunta no formulada pero obvia.

Se levantó y me tomó en brazos al mejor estilo novia, oculté mi rostro en su cuello, y mis lagrimas cayeron a su pecho, lo besé entre sollozos, me llevó a la cama, y nos acostamos apagó las luces y me abrazó. Al igual que yo, Edward ante un gran problema o un gran dolor necesitaba dormir, y sabía entenderme cuando yo lo necesitaba.

Cuando no tuve mas lagrimas para llorar, me tranquilicé con su respiración, él se había vuelto a dormir, y su respiración en mi espalda y mi nuca me arrastraron rápidamente al sueño también.

Soñé con una playa paradisíaca, un calor agobiante y un desconocido con el torso desnudo, un pequeño short y un color dorado en la piel, después de un rato de duda entre engañar o no a Edward y unas caricias muy calientes con el extraño, terminaba cediendo, entre la arena me hacia el amor, con el agua que rozaba brevemente nuestros cuerpos cuando las olas subían a la orilla.

Sin embargo lejos de aplacar el calor, lo sentía aun más, como si el calor estuviera sobre mí.

Yo solo gozaba, y por el momento si bien el calor se hacia insoportable no quería detener al extraño, hasta que vi su rostro, quien primero fuera un morocho, se convirtió suavemente en un rubio, de ojos miel, y parpadeando vi a Jasper que me hacia el amor, ante mi descubrimiento sonrió y quise alejarlo, sacarlo de encima mío, pero cuando iba a empezar a gritar su rostro comenzó a mutar nuevamente y esta vez ante mis ojos, con los rayos del sol apareció Edward, Edward y su cabello cobrizo moviéndose al compás de su cuerpo, Edward y sus brazos sujetándome con fuerza, él y sus labios sobre mi piel.

Gemí sonoramente y me desperté. La sensación fue muy extraña, estaba completamente mojada y excitada, agobiada por el calor, cuya fuente era el cuerpo de Edward, se había dormido abrazándome y yo había olvidado que él era una estufa. Y por otro lado sentía rechazo por mi misma, porque por un lado había hecho el amor con un extraño y a su vez con Jasper, me sentía como si hubiera engañado a Edward verdaderamente.

Me moví inquieta buscando una pose donde concebir nuevamente el sueño, el reloj sobre mi mesa de luz marcaba las 3.45 AM por lo que sino volvía a dormirme por la mañana sería un zombie.

Me quejé, me giré, abracé a Edward que dormía placidamente, el refunfuñó un poco pero luego me abrazó nuevamente, me dormí ligeramente pero su calor volvió a despertarme, esta vez soñaba que un extraño me perseguía en un callejón sin salida. Me sobresalté y quejándome me levanté.

Fui a la heladera, comí una manzana, vi un par de noticias sin recuperar el sueño, de todos modos estábamos durmiendo desde las 10.30 pero aún así ¿Qué haría toda la noche despierta? Lo peor es que continuaba sintiéndome excitada, y Edward dormía.

Cerré los ojos, buscando concentrarme en cualquier cosa, menos en mi creciente humedad cuando evocaba esa playa de ensueño.

Mi mente recurría a mi último cumpleaños, era un recuerdo estúpido. Alice había hecho una fiesta solo de chicas, ni siquiera Edward había estado invitado, el motivo era que me hicieron toda clase de regalos sexy y querían que el momento no fuera tan penoso para mí. Recordaba que Alice me había dicho como si hubiera visualizado en mi futuro este momento _"un día lo necesitarás y me lo agradecerás…"_ sonreí, maldita duende, si, lo necesitaba, ya.

Busqué en un cajón de mi escritorio, aún en su caja de regalo, se encontraba el consolador, color rosa que me habían regalado aquella vez. Vacilé un par de veces, no por mí, sino por Edward, sentiría mucha vergüenza si él se enterara de esto, creería que soy una pervertida.

Finalmente coloqué las baterías y me dispuse a sentarme en el sillón nuevamente. Apagué el televisor y encendí el aparato, me sentía muy incomoda pero necesitaba liberarme, era una sensación muy molesta.

Primero lo pase por mi clítoris suavemente y alejándolo, estaba en la velocidad minima, luego cuando lo introduje ya no pude parar. Estaba en lo mejor de mi autosatisfacción cuando Edward me llamó.

¡Bella!- dijo asustado. ¡Maldición!.

Ya voy- dije y casi sonó a un jadeo.

¿Dónde estas?- saqué el consolador sintiendo nauseas y asco de mi misma.

En la cocina, tenía hambre, voy al baño y ya vuelvo a la cama- le respondí algo mas sosegada.

OK, ven que te extraño- dijo quejándose.

Fui al baño rápidamente, tomé un poco de agua, y me mojé la cabeza y el cuello, quería tranquilizarme.

Volví a la cama, Edward me besó castamente los labios y se recostó nuevamente. Acaricié su antebrazo haciendo figuras sin ninguna definición, él suspiró, me volví a mirarlo sus ojos estaban clavados en mi pelo.

¿Qué hacías en el living?- preguntó ocultando su sonrisa, claramente visible por el resplandor de la luz de la calle.

No estaba en el living, estaba en la cocina, tenía hambre, comí una manzana- dije repitiendo mi mentira.

Bella…- me reprendió- escuché un sonido bastante molesto, como… de algo que vibraba…- dijo y mi rostro se enrojeció. No pude emitir sonido alguno.

Como si quedara duda alguna, bajó su mano suavemente por mi pecho, entre mis senos, mi ombligo y más al sur. Acarició mi entrepierna, apenas un roce, sintió lo mojada que estaba sobre mi coulotte de encaje.

Hazlo para mi- dijo, y fue lo mas erótico que alguna vez salio de sus labios.

¿Qué?- pregunté aunque había entendido perfectamente a que se refería.

Quiero que te masturbes frente a mí, muéstramelo- dijo con todas las letras, jamás había creído que me diría una cosa así.

**(N/A: desde acá como consejo, escuchen "Mojándolo todo" Luis Eduardo Aute, es la inspiración misma…)**

Flexioné mis rodillas, abriéndolas un poco para poder deslizar mi mano, Edward sacó la sabana que le dificultaba su visión, y con sus manos quitó mi remera, y luego con sus dientes deslizó la única prenda que me quedaba.

Tomé suavemente mis pechos, hasta que mis pezones se endurecieron, él los besó soplando en mis pezones un poco de su aliento, su saliva con el aire frío me causo un escalofrío y gemí en voz alta.

Edward me besó lentamente, mientras dirigía mi mano con la suya a mi entrepierna, rocé mis labios, antes de acariciar mi clítoris, comencé a frotarlo, mientras él introducía un dedo, para luego lamerlo, continuó besándome, mientras yo aumentaba el ritmo de mi mano, en velocidades irregulares para alargar el momento de mi orgasmo, con una mano lo acariciaba a él y lo acercaba para que me besara, luego tiraba de su cabello, y con la otra me tocaba.

Edward cada tanto metía un dedo para lamerlo lujurioso, juro que verlo hacer eso un par de veces fue mas estimulo que el que ocasionaba con mis manos. Froté un par de veces más y sentí como era arrastrada por el orgasmo que toda la noche me había sido negado. Grité, luego gemí y por ultimo jadee en busca de aire. Edward me miraba sonriente, luego continuó besándome, primero suavemente, pero su beso se hizo mas fogoso, y luego besaba cada palmo de mi piel, me levantaba a su antojo, para besar mi espalda, mi cintura, mi cadera, mis piernas, mis brazos, dejando saliva a su paso, y algunos mordiscones.

Yo solo lo dejaba hacer, gemía, y me sentía su muñeca, su juguete personal, pero no me importaba en lo más mínimo, de hecho me gustaba. Cuando sus besos llegaron a mis muslos, ya estaba lista para que me tomara. Sin embargo continuó con sus tortuosas caricias, y en vez de darme lo que le pedía, comenzó a besar mi intimidad, luego lamer, hasta que me tomó pero con su lengua. Cuando me sentí cerca de mi orgasmo alejé su cabeza porque estaba muy sensible, y Edward no dejaba de lamerme y meter sus dedos.

Cuando toqué el cielo nuevamente me quise levantar, pero él volvió a tomarme con furia de la cadera, y continuó, tiré de su pelo, y sollocé un poco, hasta que nuevamente sobreexcitada como estaba acabé una vez más.

Edward continuaba sediento, por lo que continuó arrastrándome una vez más, haciendo cada vez más dolorosos sus roces. Solo cuando sentía que estaba por desfallecer se detuvo, y se puso sobre mi cuerpo, lo besé dulcemente agradeciéndole por apagar el fuego que sentí durante toda la noche.

¿quieres que te diga algo, belleza?

¿qué, amor?- dije con mis ojos cerrados, el sueño me estaba comenzando a caer.

¿Recuerdas ese día que yo me quedé en la facultad porque dijiste que querías estar sola?- dijo sonriendo.

Si, me acuerdo- dije sin entender adonde iba su pregunta.

Bueno, yo llegué un rato antes de lo que te dije, de hecho estuve dentro del baño cuando estabas en la bañera… relajándote.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Entendía perfectamente de que me hablaba, y estaba ruborizándome.

¡Hey! No hay de que avergonzarse, yo también tuve que "relajarme" después de ver tu espectáculo…- dijo riendo.

Le respondí a su sonrisa, y lo abracé, ¿podía existir alguien mas perfecto que él sobre la faz de la tierra? Me besó despacio y luego susurró en mi oído.

Bella, yo aún tengo ganas de ti- dijo restregándome un poco su erección por la panza, él no había podido saciar sus ganas por ocuparse de mi- pero como estas cansada, ¿quieres que yo haga todo el trabajo?- dijo conciente de mi agotamiento físico, en gran parte por él.

Si, por favor…- le dije con los ojos cerrados, sus manos acariciaron el contorno de mi cuerpo, y luego besó mi cuello, mi escote, gemí sonoramente para verlo besando mi ombligo, lo atraje a mi nuevamente para besarlo, cerré mis ojos…

Y cuando volví a abrirlos la luz del sol entraba por la ventana, no habíamos cerrado las cortinas.

Volví mi mirada y vi que Edward dormía a mi lado con una toalla atada a su cadera como única vestimenta. Traté de recordar que había pasado, y tomé mi cabeza entre mis manos molesta conmigo misma, me había dormido dejándolo con las ganas.

Lo giré y me puse a horcajadas sobre él. Edward abrió sus ojos ceñudo, le quité la toalla y comencé a acariciar su miembro dormido. Él quitó mis manos.

No es necesario, Bella- dijo disculpándose, cuando era yo quien me sentía fatal.

Si, lo es, además quiero hacerlo. – dije besándolo, rápidamente él estaba excitado y listo para mí como yo para él.- ¿quieres que te haga el amor?- le pregunté besando la punta de su nariz.

Si, si, lo quiero- dijo y cerró sus ojos, tomé ambas manos y las puse sobre su cabeza, comencé con el vaivén tan conocido, lentamente hasta que él acabó.

Edward…- dije luego acostada sobre su pecho.

¿Mmm...?- preguntó muy relajado.

Existe una posibilidad de que esté embarazada- le dije besando su cuello.

No, Bella, no la hay.- dijo sonriendo por algo obvio.

¿Por qué lo dices?- dije incorporándome para verlo a la cara, señalo con su mentón la sabana blanca recientemente manchada con una pequeña mancha roja.

Me senté en la cama y comencé a llorar, primero apenada, y luego reí a carcajadas.

Edward se sentó a mi lado mirándome con cara de sorprendido.

Tenía miedo- me expliqué- si estaba embarazada, y los dos estudiando, amaría tener un hijo contigo pero te arruinaría la vida, tendríamos que dejar de estudiar para trabajar, y le habíamos prometido a tus padres, y a ¡los míos! ¡Oh por Dios! Ser prudentes…- dije golpeando con mi mano la cama.

Shh… Bella, escucha, una sola vez lo dire porque no es necesario repetirlo, nada, pero entiéndeme, nada que pueda venir de ti será jamás una carga para mi, y menos un hijo, eso sería como no sé, una bendición, mas de lo que merezco en mi vida, te amo ¿lo entiendes?- dijo abrazándome, sobre su hombro, reía y lloraba esta vez de felicidad.

Fin! Que eterno se me hizo escribir este capítulo, espero les haya gustado! Mil besos, gracias por sus reviews los leo todos y me dan ganas de seguir, ya tengo mas ideas! A quienes me dijeron de mis Lemmons, creo que con este me pasé, espero les haya gustado! Las quiero!


End file.
